Maestra Fuego
by JadeConnor13
Summary: Después de sus cortas vacaciones en el mundo espiritual Korra y Asami al volver se encuentran con un nuevo enemigo y Asami sufre cambios en su vida volviéndose una maestra fuego muy poderosa.
1. Chapter 1

**Maestra Fuego.**

Los personajes de Legend of Korra pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Bryan Konietzco, Michael Dante Di Martino, así como a la televisora Nickelodeon, mi único objetivo al hacer este one shot es el de entretener, y no hay fines de lucro por lo que espero les agrade.

 _ **Nunca me imaginé que al crearse un nuevo portal espiritual nuestro mundo cambiaría nuevamente, ya que en el pasado cuando los portales fueron abiertos y la convergencia armónica se hizo presente después de diez mil años, los maestros aire volvieron a renacer como si las esperanzas del avatar Aang hubiesen traspasado mi mente o mi alma haciéndose realidad. Pero ahora es muy distinto, ¿y por qué lo digo así?, porque ahora alguien a quien comencé a amar acabaría por vivir una nueva experiencia que estoy segura, tendría serias consecuencias en un futuro, aunque me alegra no ser la única culpable.**_

 _El mundo espiritual ya no es tan nuevo para mí como lo fue hace algunos años, estoy muy adaptada a este lugar que en ciertas ocasiones suele ser engañoso, sin embargo ahora no estaba sola, ahora caminaba junto a la mujer que me brindó su apoyo incondicional cuando me encontraba sumida en la oscuridad, ella con sus cartas logró animarme un poco cuando me sentía miserable por haber dejado que rompieran mi conexión con Raava._

 _Asami Sato la fabulosa presidenta de Industrias Futuro, tuvo la idea de venir a este lugar ya que nunca había entrado por lo que ahora sus ojos verdes brillantes observaban todo con gran asombro, me sentía muy bien al verla sonreír cuando miraba a los espíritus danzar a su alrededor ya que al parecer yo no era la única que admiraba su belleza, pero sobre todo su inteligencia que seguramente ellos también podían notar. Cuando Asami se detuvo a tocar lo que parecían unas flores me pareció divertida la expresión de su rostro al mirar como la "flor" salía volando y ella retrocedía unos pasos para volver a caer en cuenta que este no era el mundo humano._

 _Seguí caminando a su lado a una distancia considerable para que ella pudiera moverse con toda libertad por doquier, pero lo hacía también porque aún no estaba totalmente segura si era verdad todo lo que ella me había escrito y aunque teníamos una especie de relación, no definíamos bien que si podríamos llegar a ser más que amigas cercanas que es como yo nos veía en este momento. Sinceramente creo que Asami es la mejor persona que he conocido y sé que es la única que podría entenderme, sobre todo por ser el avatar ya que tendría que tolerar que casi no estuviese con ella pero me demostró que su paciencia es infinita, esperar 3 años por una persona no es cualquier cosa y menos cuando ambas han creado un lazo lleno cariño y comprensión._

 _Asami es la mujer perfecta._

-Korra—pasa su mano frente al rostro del avatar—Korra… ¿Me escuchas?-

-Oh lo siento Asami estaba pensando—Soba su cuello avergonzada— ¿Qué estabas diciendo?-

-Te pregunte, ¿Qué a donde vamos ahora?-

-No me di cuenta de que ya hemos caminado demasiado—dice el avatar mirando en diferentes direcciones—creo que sería bueno descansar un poco… ¿No crees?-

-Tienes razón quiero descansar ya que estos espíritus me guiaron tanto que me siento algo perdida—Asami sonríe haciendo sonrojar a Korra.

-Ejem—tose levemente—si perdida—lanza una risilla nerviosa.

-Creo que ese árbol sería el adecuado-

Asami dándose cuenta de la timidez repentina del avatar, señala un árbol de altura media ya que las lianas que colgaban de él formaban perfectamente una especie pabellón circular, como si fuera una especie de carpa tradicional, caminan hasta él y en efecto era un gran lugar para descansar ya que Korra al separar las lianas deja escapar unos espíritus brillantes que parecen iluminar el hermoso interior que resguardaban, el césped era perfecto y suave que daban ganas de tomar una siesta en él.

-Es perfecto—dice Asami sin borrar su sonrisa—es tan hermoso y cálido que reconforta en cuerpo solo de verlo-

-Sí nunca me había topado con algo así… quizá porque las veces que he venido son para salvar el mundo-

-Pero ahora estamos aquí de vacaciones, ¿recuerdas?—la pelinegra no duda en sentarse dejando su mochila a un lado—vamos Korra siéntate disfrutemos este momento-

-Cla… claro—Korra estaba muy sonrojada al sentarse al lado derecho de Asami—vaya que bello… ¡me gusta!—sonríe—la próxima vez que desees unas vacaciones tranquilas vendremos aquí-

-Es una buena idea Korra—Ahora Asami comenzaba a sonrojarse— ¿sabes?... hace mucho tiempo que deseaba que estuviéramos a solas, no es que me molesten los chicos pero necesitamos un espacio-

-Es verdad—hace una pausa—supongo que… ¿Necesitamos hablar cierto?-

-Si Korra pero no quiero incomodarte demasiado así que seré directa—la mira fijamente—nosotras… ¿Ahora que somos?... porque yo fui muy sincera en mis cartas-

-Yo también—dice presurosamente—creo que ambas tenemos sentimientos una por la otra que sobrepasan una simple amistad… así que—se gira mejor hacía Asami tomándola de las manos—Asami Sato—aspira aire— ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

Asami se sonroja completamente al igual que Korra pues era la primera vez que ambas pasaban por algo así ya que ni con Mako tuvieron que experimentar esa propuesta, pero aunque se respiraba el nerviosismo la pelinegra sonríe tan cálidamente que parece estar viendo un dulce delicioso frente a ella.

-Yo acepto ser tu novia Avatar Korra-

Al decirle eso se acerca lentamente hacía sus labios los cuales rosa con los suyos suavemente para después dejarse llevar por un beso tierno, cuando Asami se separó de la morena pudo ver la cara de esta que parecía estar en las nubes y eso le causo una ligera risilla.

-Eso ha sido genial—dice en un suspiro embobado Korra.

-Gracias… Korra pero también lo hiciste muy genial-

-Jeje soy el ¡Avatar!—se señala con el pulgar derecho arqueando su ceja de manera engreída pero después ríe—me encantan estás vacaciones-

Se tira al césped brillante poniendo los brazos en la nuca recostándose cómodamente hasta que siente un peso más en su brazo izquierdo ya que la pelinegra se había acomodado junto a ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso-

Korra le sonríe bajando sus brazos para abrazarla mejor y ambas pegan sus frentes para darse otro beso, después de unos cuantos minutos relajándose de más caen en un sueño tranquilo, o al menos para el avatar ya que Asami al momento de cerrar los ojos sintió algo muy extraño, por lo que al abrir los ojos se halló flotando encima de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?—se preguntó mirando su cuerpo que se había teñido de color rojizo— Korra ¿puedes escucharme?-

Pero la única respuesta que recibió del avatar fue que abrazara más a su cuerpo, en realidad estaba muy confundida ya que no tendría sentido que eso le hubiese pasado sin meditar, es más ella no estaba segura de sí podía hacerlo, era algo indescriptible ante sus ojos y cuando estaba dispuesta a intentar volver a su cuerpo una voz detrás de ella se dejó escuchar.

-Creo que funcionó la danza de los espíritus en ti… grandiosa Asami Sato-

Al girarse en el aire pudo ver frente a ella un joven de cabello castaño con un corte estilo Mako pero más puntiagudo, sus ojos eran castaños y sus ropas parecían muy antiguas y algo desgastadas, su cuerpo era delgado pero se notaba seguridad en su mirada y sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres tú?—pregunto con molestia— ¿Tú eres el causante de esto?-

-En este momento no importa ¿quién soy?... lo único importante es que alguien quiere verte y me ha enviado por ti—le extiende la mano—tú la conoces muy bien Asami… solías llamarla… Mamá-

-¿Mi mamá?—abre los ojos sorprendida y no puede evitar sonreír—pero… ¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo?-

-Debes confiar Asami Sato… yo sé que confiarás en mí en cuanto la veas-

Asami dejándose llevar por la esperanza de volver a su madre toma la mano del joven que para su sorpresa no traspasaba su piel, ella flotaba mientras que él otro caminaba llevándola por algunos senderos luminosos donde los espíritus nuevamente la seguían, pero no solo la rodeaban a ella sino también al joven lo cual le dio más confianza, pudo notar como las lianas comenzaban a formar una especie de puente ya que de pronto bajo los pies del joven se creó un lago cristalino. Cuando cruzaron el puente llegaron hasta un árbol gigantesco, este majestuoso árbol era parecido al del pantano que fue destruido por Kuvira solo que aquí los espíritus llenos de luz volaban alrededor de su copa extensa y también las lianas caían desde sus ramas creando un pabellón más grande, el joven suelta su mano para separar las enormes lianas con sus manos y cederle el paso a la pelinegra que es cegada por una luz a lo lejos que cuando recupera la vista observa encantada el interior, era como los aposentos de una princesa del reino fuego y así debería ser ya que de pronto una mujer de su misma complexión, altura y apariencia con los ojos verdes brillantes como los de ella sale de entre unas cortinas de satín llevando un vestido rojo con acabados dorados, tal cual como una princesa, esa mujer era su madre quien sonreía cálidamente.

-Hola amor mío hace mucho que tenía ganas de verte-

-Mamá… ¿De verdad eres tú?—sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y se abalanza contra ella para abrazarla fuertemente—No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado mamá me haces mucha falta-

-Yo lo sé mí amor yo también te he extrañado mucho mi niña pero quiero que sepas que todos estos años pude verte crecer desde aquí estoy orgullosa de ver en la mujer en la que te has convertido-

-¿Pero madre porque me has llamado exactamente?—se separa un poco de ella mirándola y luego ve como su madre mira al joven.

-Necesitamos solo tú espíritu en este momento cariño… quizá te parezca raro que este joven te haya traído pero es el único que podía—acaricia su rostro—nosotros sabemos que siempre fuiste la elegida para permanecer al lado del nuevo avatar independientemente de que ella sea mujer-

-¿Tú lo sabes mamá?—se sonroja— ¿Sabes qué korra y yo?...-

-Así es y no te avergüences ambas estaban destinadas a estar juntas y eso me lleva a algo muy importante-

-¿Qué cosa?-

Su madre la toma de la mano llevándola más allá de las cortinas de satín donde Asami pensaba que estaría una cama o algo parecido pero no era eso, ahí estaba una especie de espejo dorado con llamas de fuego pintadas en sus orillas, al acercarse puede ver su reflejo a pesar de ser un espíritu y también el de su madre. Segundos después el reflejo cambia dejando ver un león tortuga que al parecer yacía del otro lado del espejo con un brillo peculiar que hacía indescriptible su color.

-¿Un león tortuga?—pregunta la pelinegra arqueando su ceja.

-Así es Asami es un león tortuga uno de los primeros en cuidar a los humanos-

-Escuche algunos de los relatos de Korra sobre los leones tortuga según tengo entendido ellos además de proteger a los humanos, les otorgaban el poder de un elemento pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver él con mi repentino llamado mamá?-

-Porque él mi querida Asami será el encargado de darte un obsequio… acércate a él-

-De acuerdo-

La pelinegra se acerca al espejo donde estaba aquel misterioso león tortuga, al estar a escasos centímetros de lo que parecía el cristal pero al parecer no lo era, pues el ancestral protector de los humanos extiende su pata con su uña puntiaguda por delante que toca lentamente la frente de Asami provocando un destello, esto provoca que a lo lejos donde Korra estaba viera la imagen de su amada en sus sueños por lo que despierta rápidamente con la respiración agitada, mira a la pelinegra a su lado pero se da cuenta de que esta no había despertado a pesar de su manera brusca de despertar.

-Asami despierta—dice Korra sacudiendo su cuerpo pero no funcionaba— ¡por favor despierta!-

Una imagen más se hace presente en su mente donde Asami estaba rodeada por el fuego candente de algún lugar que para ella era desconocido, se levanta rápidamente saliendo de entre las lianas para sentir la presencia de la otra ya que le era claro que en su cuerpo físico no yacía, cerrando los ojos pide ayuda interna a Raava para que la guíe por lo que de esa manera le fue más fácil encontrarla, estaba en aquel árbol gigante que de pronto había aparecido a los lejos, sin dudarlo un poco Korra usando su aire control forma la esfera de aire bajo sus pies para llegar lo más rápido posible. Cuando estaba a solos unos metros se queda pasmada al ver a todos los espíritus danzando alrededor del gran árbol que se parecía al del pantano.

-Esto no es posible-

Dice en un susurro ahora posando su mirada en el lago frente a ella, intentando usar su agua control para pasar rápidamente se da cuenta en unos segundos que eso no funcionaba ya que no era agua normal.

-¿Pero qué demonios?—refuta frustrada.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos Korra-

 _Esa voz_

Korra levanta busca al poseedor de esa voz que no tarda en aparecer del otro lado del lago.

-Wan… ¿eres tú?—pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Así es Korra—sonríe ampliamente un poco burlón y el puente se vuelve a formar frente a él—por favor ven conmigo si buscas a tu novia ella está aquí con nosotros-

-Asami… aguarda dijiste ¿con nosotros?-

-Si quieres saber lo que pasa ven hacía acá-

Korra sintiéndose con más confianza ya que después de todo había logrado a ver una de sus vidas pasadas, cruza el puente rápidamente quedando frente a Wan quien al tomarla de la mano y mirar hacia el frente el paisaje se corre como una cámara rápida y se detienen frente a las enormes algas que esta vez la morena separa siendo cegada al igual que Asami hace unos minutos, al recuperar su vista mira a su amada junto a una mujer muy parecida a ella.

-¿Asami?—pregunta confusa.

-¡Korra estás aquí!—se acerca tomándola de la mano jalándola hasta quedar en frente de la otra mujer—Mamá ella es el avatar Korra aunque he de suponer que ya a conoces-

-¡¿Mamá?!—Casi grita Korra y de inmediato hace una reverencia—Es un enorme honor conocerla señora-

-El placer es mío avatar Korra—la toma de las manos—pero no es necesaria una reverencia en todo caso yo soy la que debería hacerla—le sonríe sonrojando a Korra.

-Mi madre me mando a buscar con ese tipo de ahí-

-Asami—se acerca susurrando—ese tipo es el primer avatar de la historia… su nombre es Wan-

-¡El avatar Wan!—la cara de Asami tenía un semblante ya de mucha vergüenza—Lamento mi descortesía-

-No te preocupes después de todo no me conocías—sonríe Wan—es hora de irme espero que logres recuperar tu conexión con los demás avatares Korra-

-Gracias Wan-

Wan retrocede dando unos pasos y subiéndose a su gato venado se va de aquel enigmático lugar desapareciendo como una luz que se esparce por el mundo espiritual, Asami y Korra se miran más calmadas pero ante la ida de Wan la madre de la pelinegra también debía marcharse y aunque a madre e hija eso les causaba un enorme dolor supieron controlarlo por el bien de las dos. El árbol enorme desaparece ante sus ojos dejando una especie de pradera en su lugar y los espíritus comienzan a marcharse, las chicas caminan hasta llegar al pequeño refugio donde estaba el cuerpo de Asami que por cierto cuidaba aquel espíritu que Korra conocía ya que él la había guiado hacia la legendaria Toph. Asami vuelve a su cuerpo físico aunque notaba un cierto cambio en su interior aunque no sabía explicarlo por lo que no le dijo nada a Korra.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora Asami?—pregunta con una enorme sonrisa Korra.

-Ya que he visto a mi madre me siento mucho mejor y creo que venir al mundo espiritual tubo un propósito interno en mi mente siempre, le agradezco al avatar Wan por ayudarme-

-Es increíble que te guiara hasta tu madre y sobre todo que me diera esa esperanza de que podré conectarme con mis vidas pasadas de nuevo-

-Sé que solo hemos estado aquí un día y medio pero creo que es prudente volver por si llegan a necesitarnos Korra… no podemos ignorar que eres el avatar-

-Tienes razón-

Se acercan lo suficiente para abrazarse y darse un beso más intenso que el anterior ya que sentían esa necesidad, separándose con una sonrisa Korra toma de la cintura a Asami creando con su tierra control una plataforma debajo de sus pies que fue moviendo hasta que llegaron al nuevo portal espiritual, tomándose de las manos salen de ahí abrazadas riendo pues a pesar de ser cortas y mucho, fueron unas buenas vacaciones. Pero algo más las estaba esperando en el mundo físico, es decir en el centro de Ciudad Republica pues en cuanto dejaron de verse notaron con sorpresa que el portal estaba rodeado por una bestial batalla entre sus amigos y aproximadamente 200 hombres vestidos como los miembros del loto blanco solo que sus vestimentas eran de color negro con rojo con el símbolo que Korra podía diferenciar de los demás.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?—grita el avatar y todos la observan.

-¡Korra vuelvan al mundo espiritual ahora!—le grita ahora la jefa de policía Lin—ellos han venido por ustedes deben irse… ¡ya!-

La jefa estaba tratando de contener a los bestiales hombres que en su mayoría eran maestros fuegos y maestros lava, algo que sorprendió a muchos ya que creían que el único con esa habilidad era Bolín pero algo había cambiado en el mundo nuevamente, el avatar al igual que Asami haciendo caso omiso a la orden del Lin decidieron participar en la batalla, Korra rápidamente derribo a 5 tipos lanzándoles rocas gigantes ya que volvía a ser la misma de antes, mientras que Asami a pesar de no traer su guante estaba dándole algunas tundas a varios, ya que era experta en las artes marciales. Sin embargo aquellos sujetos que traían mascaras como las que una vez uso el señor Zuko cuando se enfrentó con sus espadas a los soldados de la nación del fuego eran ante sus miradas invencibles pues a pesar de recibir golpe tras golpe se levantaban con más fuerza y ahora el avatar entendía porque no habían podido someterlos.

-¡Maldita sea!—grita nuevamente Korra pero ahora estaba en el centro de todos ellos con sus amigos.

-Debiste obedecer a la jefa Korra—dice Mako furioso.

-Korra esos sujetos aparecieron después de que te fuiste dicen que tienes algo que les pertenece—menciona Bolín asustado mientras protegía a los demás con barreras de tierra.

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo yo?—dice Korra más furiosa.

-ALTO-

Se escucha una voz femenina pero grabe detrás de los sujetos enmascarados, entonces pueden ver a la portadora que también traía la misma macara pero de color negro, su ropa era parecida a la de Asami solo que no tenía los detalles rojizos era totalmente negro, camina lentamente hasta quedar frente a la nueva pareja del avatar y con esa distracción tres de ellos lanzan una red de platino encima de ellos que los electrocuta haciéndolos caer convulsionándose y la única librada de aquello fue la pelinegra que fue tomada del cuello por aquella mujer enmascarada.

-Asami Sato tan hermosa como siempre-

-Te… te… ¿conozco?—dice Asami con voz ahogada ya que esta la sujetaba de tal manera que no solo la estaba asfixiando sino que también bloqueaba de alguna manera sus movimientos.

-Eso es algo que no te diré por ahora sin embargo tienes que venir conmigo-

-¡SUELTALA!-

Grita Korra librándose de aquella red empujando a la mujer con su aire control por lo que suelta a Asami pero solo para poder equilibrarse en el aire dando algunas piruetas terminado de manera engreída parada firmemente en el suelo dejando escuchar su risa.

-No lo entiendes en este momento avatar Korra pero Asami tiene que venir conmigo y no podrás impedirlo… ella es mía-

Aquella mujer comienza a correr con dirección a Korra que se pone de pie y lanza varias rocas hacia ella las cuales esta esquiva y lo mismo pasa con las llamaradas de fuego y el aire control, la enmascarada a unos cuantos metros frente a la morena haciendo unos movimientos casi perfectos de las antiguas formas de los maestros fuego, lanza un torbellino de fuego azul hasta ella quien sorprendida por ver ese color que no se había visto desde la princesa Azula, así que termino en el suelo varios metros atrás con algunas quemaduras en sus brazos que uso torpemente para protegerse y en su abdomen, la mujer viéndola en ese estado abre sus piernas en un radio de 40cm, y moviendo sus brazos desde su pecho extendiendo el brazo derecho al frente y el izquierdo hacía atrás para enfocar su energía creando rayos azules los cuales estaba por lanzar al avatar que trataba de levantarse.

-Aunque logres levantarte no podrás contra mi avatar… yo estoy a otro nivel así que ahora sabrás lo que es verdaderamente el dolor que te puede causar un maestro fuego como yo-

Aquella mujer estaba lista para lanzar el rayo y Korra se ponía de pie pero seguramente no resistiría así que cuando estaba segura de que ese rayo le iba a dar con todo escucha la voz Asami.

-¡Deja en paz a Korra!-

Claramente Korra pudo ver detrás de Asami en ese momento a un espíritu parecido a un dragón como el del antiguo avatar Roku y también como la pelinegra levantándose del suelo de un salto lanza un torbellino de fuego pero combinado con algunos pequeños rayos hacía la mujer enmascarada que por semejante ataque fue lanzada hacia sus soldados. Asami dejando a un lado su enorme furia y relajando su respiración se da cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer por lo que cae de rodillas mirando sus manos, así que con esa distracción Tenzín hace acto de presencia con el general Iroh y todas sus tropas por lo que a los intrusos no les queda más que escapar con ayuda de unas bombas de gas negro llevándose a su líder. El avatar se acerca a su amada mirándola en un estado de shock.

-Asami… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-Yo no… lo sé—dice aturdida pero cuando Korra iba a abrazarla la hace a un lado sin contener su fuego casi quemándola—aléjate de mí Korra eso es lo mejor-

-Pero Asami…-

-¡Dije que te alejes!-

Asami se pone de pie para salir corriendo de aquel lugar con lágrimas en los ojos pues no podía creer que ahora era una maestra fuego pero sabía que no era cualquier maestra sino una que jamás debió existir, en su mente ahora recordaba aquel incendio en su mansión cuando su madre fue asesinada por aquel maestro fuego que ahora le parecía muy familiar, no tenía nada en contra de los maestros eso siempre lo había demostrado pero ahora que ella era una las cosas cambiaban su perspectiva sobre todo cuando casi hiere sin pensar a su novia y también como derribo a aquella mujer que ahora recordaba vagamente por su voz.

 _Los años pasaron pero los recuerdos siguen presentes… tú has vuelto al mismo tiempo que volví a ver a mi madre… parece una broma cruel del destino que ahora nos volvemos a encontrar en las misma condiciones… ¿Por qué tenías que regresarme mis memorias?... Katsumi._

Mientras tanto Korra estaba parada en aquel lugar con la mirada triste sin decir nada pues le dolía que Asami la hiciera a un lado, pero también pensaba en aquello que había visto por unos segundos tras ella porque quizá tendría algún significado.

-No te preocupes Korra solo tienes que darle tiempo—Mako interrumpe sus pensamientos tocando su hombro.

-No entiendo su reacción… es algo que no me esperaba-

-No sabía que Asami fuese maestra fuego—dice con su imprudencia de siempre Bolín—digo es que quizá ella pudo haberlo reprimido o fue por algo más… no lo entiendo-

-Bo no estás ayudado—le dice entre dientes Mako dándole un codazo.

-Necesito respuestas y las voy a obtener como sea-

Korra dice esto muy seria y se va de ahí con ayuda de su aire control dejando a los hermanos preocupados así como a Lin y Tenzín que habían escuchado y visto lo suficiente, pero el avatar ahora solo le preocupaba una persona y esa era la mujer que hasta hace poco había demostrado ser muy amorosa con ella, tenía que preguntarle ¿Qué había pasado en el mundo espiritual?, ya que esa era la única hipótesis que su mente había generado.

 _Todo esto es tan extraño aún más con ese espíritu misterioso que apareció detrás de ella… quizá tenga algo que ver con la inesperada aparición de su madre y Wan… pero sea lo que sea no te dejaré sola Asami porque yo te amo._


	2. Capítulo 01: Decisión

**Maestra Fuego.**

Los personajes de Legend of Korra pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Bryan Konietzco, Michael Dante Di Martino, así como a la televisora Nickelodeon, mi único objetivo al hacer este fanfic es el de entretener, y no hay fines de lucro por lo que espero les agrade.

 **Capítulo 01.- Decisión.**

2 horas habían pasado desde que el equipo avatar tuvo aquel combate con esa extraña enmascarada, eso sin duda fue un ataque inesperado para todos ya que pensaban que al derrotar a Kuvira la paz regresaría pero no fue así, Lin Beifong aun jefa de policía de Ciudad Republica se hallaba conversando con el presidente y Tenzín quienes estaban tan desconcertados, pero alguien estaba algo impaciente o quizá ansioso y ese era Mako ya que no comprendía como es que aquellos sujetos y esa mujer pasaran desapercibidos ante todos.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que nos hayan acorralado de esa manera?—gritaba Lin—es inaceptable que no nos hayamos dado cuenta-

-Debes tranquilizarte Lin—decía con su paciencia de siempre el maestro aire—al parecer este nuevo enemigo sabía todo lo que estaba pasando pero… hay algo que me intriga—acaricia su barba.

-¿Y qué es eso?—pregunta el presidente.

-Que hayan nuevos maestros lava, hasta donde sabíamos el único con esta habilidad era Bolín pero ahora resulta que hay más y son nuestros enemigos-

-Tiene razón Tenzín es demasiado sospechoso y sinceramente no tengo idea ¿de dónde salieron?-

-Todos quisiéramos saber eso señor presidente pero para mí eso no es lo importante si no que aquella mujer era una maestra fuego-

-Lin es verdad que aquella mujer es la principal causante de todo esto pero no debemos centrarnos en ella solamente-

-Ella es la líder de todos esos tipos que apenas y detectamos en la oscuridad… creo que me estoy haciendo vieja para esto-

Los hombres se quedan en silencio pensando en las posibles consecuencias de todo esto pero ahora no tenían idea de ¿Dónde empezar?, hasta alguien que había guardado silencio todo ese tiempo decide hablar.

-Quizá no es correcto que intervenga en esta conversación pero yo sé quién nos puede decir la identidad de aquella mujer—La voz de Mako se escucha serena pero decidida.

-¿A qué te refieres Mako?... si eso es verdad habla ya—le exige Lin.

-Todos nos dimos cuenta de algo en ese repentino ataque pero aunque esto suene loco… creo que Asami sabe quién es esa mujer-

-¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa?—pregunta escéptico el presidente.

-Al ver la reacción de Asami supe que algo estaba pasando ahí… quizá soy paranoico pero sería bueno hablar con ella-

-No podemos hacer eso Mako ella no reacciono bien al ver su nuevo poder, podríamos hacerla enojar y mucho más Korra tu mejor que nadie las conoces-

-Lo sé Tenzín pero es la única opción que tenemos-

-De acuerdo pero debemos esperar a que Korra hable con ella… no sé muy bien ¿qué está pasando con ellas dos? Pero… algo me dice que su relación no es la misma-

-Que perceptivo Tenzín—se burla Lin.

Mientras ellos seguían conversando sobre sus siguientes movimientos, Korra caminaba por las ruinas de Ciudad Republica buscando a Asami, sabía lo inteligente que era su novia y no iba a ser tan tonta como para esconderse en su mansión o en un lugar conocido, por ello le estaba costando encontrarla. La morena lucia decadente ya que esa batalla con aquella maestra fuego le había dejado severos daños en su cuerpo recién curado.

-¿Dónde estás Asami?—suspira con tristeza—No entiendo tu actitud ahora… algo cambio en ti y sé que todo eso paso hace una hora-

Seguía caminando hasta que de pronto recuerda algo muy importante que había olvidado, quizá por lo débil que estaba su cerebro no funcionaba muy bien pero ahora estaba analizando las cosas.

-Pero que estúpida soy—levanta la mano sacudiéndola—puedo encontrarla fácilmente de una manera más sencilla-

Colocándose de cuclillas pone su mano derecha en el suelo y cierra los ojos, así una vez más comienza a ver como Toph le enseñó en el árbol del pantano, veía a cada ser vivo en toda la ciudad así como las lianas y espíritus hasta que da con su novia, la pelinegra yacía sentada en la oscuridad en lo que quedaba del bosque de los espíritus en la ciudad.

-Te encontré-

Sonríe la morena para comenzar a correr pero esta vez con ayuda de aire control para ir más rápido ya que necesitaba verla antes de que decidiera cambiar de posición.

 _Tu rostro se ve tan triste Asami ahora quisiera poder saber lo que estás pensando… y sobre todo que no intentes atacarme._

Korra frena levemente antes de llegar al lugar indicado ya que quería ser lo más cautelosa que pudiera, camina con pasos agiles para que no se escuche su andar y trepa por algunas lianas que estaban esparcidas y otras amontonadas junto a los muros de las viviendas que habían caído, después de moverse con agilidad sobre ellas el avatar logra dar con la mujer que ama, Asami estaba sentada en medio de los escombros abrazando sus piernas y con su mentón encima de sus brazos con la mirada perdida en el frente.

-Dije que te alejaras de mí—Asami dice esto fríamente sorprendiendo a la morena.

-En teoría no estoy cerca de ti—bromea un poco sentándose en una liana que estaba por encima de Asami—no sabía que te gustaban los lugares oscuros-

-¿Por qué viniste?-

-Vaya que pregunta—resopla—no sé si se te olvido pero tú eres mi novia y está muy claro que nunca te dejaré sola, siempre que escapes yo te encontraré aunque no quieras verme estaré ahí para ti… aunque sea solo para que me agredas-

-Ya veo—dice en un susurro.

-No sé ¿Qué te ha pasado?, pero lo que sea puedes confiar en mi aunque claro no tengo porque decirlo si ya lo sabes—hace una pausa recostándose en la liana— ¿recuerdas lo que me decías en tus cartas?-

-Claro-

-Siempre me dabas ánimos, diciéndome que no estaba bien que me aislara y que confiara en mis habilidades y fortaleza interna, que no cayera en desesperación y lo más importante que no reprimiera mis emociones como cuando me cuidaste después de que me envenenaran… me pregunto… ¿Dónde quedo aquella Asami?... la que me dijo que me quería tanto por el simple hecho de que no estaba para hacerte reír—suspira—si tú sabes ¿Dónde quedo?... por favor dile que regrese-

Asami poniéndose de pie se acerca a la parte baja de la liana donde Korra estaba recostada y le da una fuerte patada haciendo caer al avatar que al sentir la solides del suelo se queja un poco.

-Eso me ha dolido bastante-

Trata de levantarse sobando su espalda pero entonces Asami la regresa al suelo aplastándole el pecho con su pie izquierdo, Korra un poco asustada la mira pero no veía nada solo la sombra de su cabello, de pronto escucha un leve llanto que provenía de la pelinegra, siente como las lágrimas de esta caen sobre ella.

-Asami…-

-Lo siento Korra-

Cae de rodillas junto a ella poniéndose encima del cuerpo del avatar para abrazarla, la morena algo asombrada tarda en reaccionar pero después le devuelve el gesto abrazándola fuertemente y con sus manos acariciaba su cabello, sentía la calidez del rostro lleno de lágrimas de su novia y también su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos por verla así.

-No te preocupes todo esto es nuevo para ti y seré paciente algo que normalmente no se me da—sonríe—esperaré el tiempo que quieras para que me digas todo lo que tienes dentro… pero ahora debemos volver los demás deben estar preocupados por ti-

-Quiero quedarme contigo aquí por favor-

-De acuerdo si eso quieres dormiremos aquí-

La pelinegra levanta su cabeza mirando a Korra quien tenía la mirada puesta en el cielo oscuro, le encantaba ver ese rostro sereno de la morena, sus ojos azules brillaban con las luces de los espíritus que a pesar de todo seguían cuidando su hogar, era la persona a la que tanto amaba en esto momento a pesar de que su relación se desarrolló de una manera inusual, ella jamás se habría imaginado que dos personas podían enamorarse solo con cartas, aunque no eran palabras cualquiera escritas.

-Korra-

La llama y esta la mira con dulzura, regalándole una sonrisa que la fortalecía más de lo que ya sentía pero no en cuestiones de ánimo sino de poder, Asami se acerca a ella posando sus labios carmesí en los del avatar para fundirse en un beso apasionado que comenzaba a encender varios sentimientos en su interior, Korra toma de la cintura a su novia dejándola a un lado suavemente para después colocarse encima de ella, subiendo lentamente en una caricia su mano por la pierna derecha de la otra llega hasta la zona del pecho deteniéndose para oprimirlo un poco mientras que sus lenguas danzaban en sus bocas. Todo parecía tomar el curso esperado que sus cuerpos pedían pero algo en la mente del avatar hizo clic y rápidamente se separa de Asami quien había quedado algo confundida.

-¿Qué sucede Korra?-

-Debemos irnos-

Korra le tiende la mano para que se levantará del suelo, la pelinegra aun sin entender nada decide tomarle la mano poniéndose de pie, ambas comienzan a caminar en silencio hasta salir de los escombros y después miran la luz del nuevo portal que iluminaba toda la ciudad.

 _Supongo que Korra aún no está lista para ello… podría ser que necesite tiempo pero me molesta un poco que no diga nada después de que nos besamos de esa manera… esto es más complicado de lo que pensé así que debo creer que solo actúa así por mi reciente reacción._

-¿A dónde vamos Korra-

-A la isla de Tenzín debes descansar es lo más conveniente ahora no puedes volver a la mansión estarás bien con nosotros para que podamos cuidarte-

-Me ves como un peligro ¿cierto?—le suelta la mano luciendo molesta—piensa que puedo ser agresiva con la familia de Mako… ¡Eso es absurdo Korra!—le grita— ¿por qué no confías en mí?-

-Tú piensas que tienes todo bajo control pero no es así mira detrás de ti-

Le señala la parte de atrás donde ahora ardían las ruinas de lo que quedaba de las viviendas, Asami al ver esto mira sus manos y después las forma en puños oprimiéndolas con fuerza sintiéndose impotente ante su propio poder.

-De acuerdo iré contigo a la isla de Tenzín-

Su voz estaba llena de ira por lo que solo pasa a un lado de Korra quien la mira caminar delante de ella y suspira pues sabía que sería muy complicado hablar de esto con ella. Al llegar al puerto miran a Bolín junto a Opal sentados cerca del bisonte volador de la joven de ojos verdes.

-¡Chicas han aparecido!—grita Bolín abrazándolas con fuerza y después se separa al sentirlas incomodas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?—pregunta el avatar.

-Esperándolas mi tía está en la isla con los demás creo que quieren conversar—dice Opal encogiendo los hombros con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto Asami—se acerca el maestro tierra— ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que sabes que era maestra fuego?-

-No lo sé pero si tanto quieren vernos debemos irnos ya-

Los 4 suben al bisonte quien vuela un tramo muy corto pues la isla no estaba lejos, al llegar a ella Opal y Bolín bajan de un salto mientras que Korra esperaba a Asami pero esta decide hacerlo por su cuenta con un gran salto, la morena suspira una vez más y al poner los pies en el piso es embestida por una bola de pelo blanco enorme, Naga su perro oso polar la había tomado por sorpresa para darle la bienvenida lamiéndole el rostro.

-Yo también te extrañe chica—abraza su hocico riendo—a pesar de que fue corto el tiempo esta vez… supongo que nos hemos separado mucho tiempo ya-

Se pone de pie mirando hacía un lado donde la pelinegra parecía estar esperándola por lo que acaricia la cabeza de Naga y camina hasta ella.

-Estoy segura de que te harán muchas preguntas Asami, ¿Quieres que te lleve a la habitación?... así podrás evadirlos por ahora-

-Me parece bien ya que podría quemarlos—dice con sarcasmo.

-Bien entonces sígueme-

Con ayuda de Naga que usan para cubrirse pasan cerca de la ventana y dan la vuelta a la vivienda del maestro aire para así llegar a la habitación que hace tres años y medio había usado la pelinegra cuando descubrió el plan malévolo de su padre, entrando por la ventana con sigilo la morena deja a su novia quien no dudo en sentarse en la cama alejándose de ella otra vez, decide no decirle nada y solo sale de ahí, caminando por los pasillos llega hasta el área donde todos comían, antes de entrar los escucha conversar sobre Asami y tragándose su molestia camina hasta quedar a la vista de todos quienes se quedan sin palabras al verla con esa cara.

-Hola Korra ¿Dónde está Asami?-

-Descansando Naga la está cuidando—dando unos pasos se sienta junto a Jinora.

-¿Por qué no la has traído? necesitamos hablar con ella—menciona Lin con su tono amargo y exigente de siempre.

-Lo que quieran hablar con ella tendrá que esperar a menos que quieran compartirlo conmigo-

-Korra es importante que ella esté presente—Tenzín la mira intrigado mientras decía eso.

-No es momento de que ella pase por un interrogatorio-

-¿Tan grave está que no puede hablar?—pregunta Jinora.

-Quizá no nos quiere decir lo que sabe—susurra Mako quien estaba recargado junto a la ventana.

-¿Qué tratas de decir Mako?—reacciona con enojo la morena.

-Solo digo que ella nos está ocultando algo-

En ese momento el avatar se pone pie y camina hasta quedar frente a él.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? —lo toma del cuello de su camisa muy enojada.

-Mako piensa que Asami sabe la identidad de la enmascarada—Tenzín dice esto mientras los separa.

Korra lo mira fijamente y este solo tenía una mirada diferente como si le dijera… "sabes que tengo razón".

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión Mako?-

-Su reacción después de que la golpeo con ese ataque de fuego control parecía estar consciente de alguna manera a quien se enfrentaba, sus ojos demostraban mucha tristeza a verlas-

-¿Y se supone que debo creerte solo porque eres un detective?-

-Sé que mis conclusiones siempre parecen absurdas Korra pero aunque suene mal yo nunca me equivoco-

-Si ella sabe ¿quién es esa mujer?... debe decirnos—exige una vez más Lin.

-Lo siento pero por el momento ella no les dirá nada aunque Mako tenga razón en lo que dice no voy a permitir que la asedien con ese tipo de cosas, les recomiendo que no se acerquen a ella y me dejen todo a mí, cuando yo crea que es tiempo de charlas les avisaré-

-¿Y por qué decidirás tu por ella?—pregunta Lin aunque algo en ella ya sabía.

-Por el simple hecho de que ella es mi novia-

Dice esto seriamente sorprendiendo a casi todos menos a Lin y Mako, volviendo a los pasillos camina hasta la habitación de Asami, abre lentamente la puerta y la ve dormida de lado dando la espalda a la ventana, se mueve despacio por ese angosto lugar y cuando quería acariciarla detiene su mano, se sienta al lado de su cama cruzando las piernas. Pero la pelinegra seguía despierta pues unas lágrimas salían de sus parpados cerrados y se deslizaban por sus mejillas ambas estaban sufriendo internamente.

 **Cuando Asami logró dormirse comenzó a soñar, pero no sería cualquier sueño. Estaba caminando por los jardines de una antigua mansión donde ella pasaba sus vacaciones en la nación del fuego, sus padres tenían esa lujosa propiedad desde que ella nació, pero no era el paisaje lo que la hacía sentirse bien en ese lugar sino su amiga de siempre. De pronto como si ella fuera solo una espectadora mira como ella siendo una pequeña corría al lado de su mejor amiga, una niña de cabellos negros brillante como ella, sus ojos eran dorados como la mayoría de los que vivían ahí, sus ropas no eran tan finas como las de ellas ya que era hija de los sirvientes de su padre y además una maestra fuego muy fuerte. El paisaje vuelve a cambiar y mira como ella y su amiga estaban sentadas bajo un árbol lleno de hojas hermosas que florecía en la primavera, además de que se encontraba en una colina y por ello les gustaba ese sitio, por la excelente vista al mar que tenía.**

 **-Oye Asami ¿quieres ver un truco?—de pronto dice su amiga.**

 **-¡Claro!-**

 **-Muy bien-**

 **La niña se levanta y comienza a mover sus bracitos, desde su cintura extiende su brazo derecho al frente seguido del otro en forma de escuadra, parecía muy concentrada al hacerlo y al empujar el brazo izquierdo al frente junto al otro lanza un pequeño rayo azul que desparece unos metros delante de ellas.**

 **-¡Asombroso!—aplaude Asami.**

 **-Lo sé—responde con alegría la otra—he estado practicando mi padre dice que si sigo así podría ser un soldado de las fuerzas unidas-**

 **-Eso sería genial pero entonces no volvería a verte-**

 **-Aunque nos separemos siempre seremos amigas Asami, porque tu construirás muchas cosas para mí y así lograr ser la mejor en batalla—alza las manos felizmente— quiero que hagamos una promesa—se sienta frente a ella.**

 **-¿Qué promesa?-**

 **-Cada verano no importa la edad que tengamos nos encontraremos en este árbol para jugar… ¿Qué dices?-**

 **-Es una promesa entonces-**

 **Ambas cruzan sus brazos derechos tocando sus codos con sus dedos sonriendo pues en ese momento no sabían lo que estaba por venir.**

-Katsumi-

Es lo que susurra en sueños Asami, Korra la escuchaba mientras sentía el sol de la mañana en su cara, segundos después la pelinegra abre los ojos con pesadez y borrosamente mira a la morena parada con el rostro sereno con la mirada pérdida.

-¿Acaso no dormiste Korra?-

-…-

-¿Me escuchaste?—baja los pies sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Quién es Katsumi?-

-Una vieja amiga-

Se pone de pie para caminar hasta el baño, al entrar suspira profundo mirándose al espejo, lavando su cara quitándose el maquillaje piensa un poco en su sueño y sobre todo que la morena la había escuchado decir ese nombre, mira a un lado dándose cuenta que le habían dejado sus cosas pero ahora necesitaba una ducha. Después de unos minutos ya aseada como se debe y con su ropa de siempre que utilizaba en los días cotidianos sale del baño maquillada y peinada viéndose mejor que hace unas horas, mira que Korra no se ha movido de su lugar y eso le preocupaba un poco.

-Hueles a jazmín—le dice la morena de pronto.

-Me gusta el olor del jazmín en mi cabello y cuerpo pero eso ya lo sabes-

-Tienes razón al parecer te sientes mejor-

-Creo que el dormir me tranquilizó y sobre todo tu comprensión—se acerca abrazándola por detrás poniendo su mentón en el hombro izquierdo de Korra—tu hueles a Naga-

-Estuve jugando con ella—su seriedad estaba asustando a Asami.

-Por favor dime lo que estás pensando me angustia tu repentino silencio-

-Eso mismo pensaba ayer cuando te encontré como una niña en la oscuridad pero entendí que necesitabas procesar todo esto pero creo que sería mejor que tomes una decisión porque Lin y Mako quieren interrogarte-

-Bien supongo que tengo que hablar contigo primero—separándose de ella se sienta en la cama.

-Sabes que no quiero presionarte pero si no hablas no podré ayudarte-

-Lo sé—hace una pausa—sinceramente estoy asustada con este nuevo poder, antes que nada quiero que sepas que no tengo nada en contra de los maestros pero-

-Es por tu madre que temes de ese poder-

-Así es me asusta ser una maestra fuego y sé que no soy cualquier maestra de eso nos dimos cuenta cuando ataque a esa enmascarada, de alguna manera me genera miedo y enojo tener que cargar con algo así y eso me provoca desestabilidad dentro de mí-

-Estás pasando por un dilema interno eso tiene sentido porque siento que eso es provocado por otra razón que no tiene nada que ver con tu madre-

-¿Por qué lo dices?—pregunta nerviosa.

-No importa si tratas de ocultarlo es tu pasado pero déjame decirte que Mako piensa o más bien está muy seguro de que tú sabes la identidad de aquella mujer y aunque duela admitirlo el nunca falla-

-Siendo así entonces no tengo porque ocultarlo más ¿verdad?-

-Bien ya te has desahogado eso me basta no tienes que decirme su nombre si no quieres y a ellos tampoco pero piensa bien tu decisión, el mundo depende de eso—dice con firmeza y por fin la mira a los ojos—ahora quiero que me digas ¿Qué te hizo tu madre?-

-Ya sé de qué hablas—suspira—confíe tanto en mi mamá o quizá estaba tan emocionada que no pude entender que la razón por la que me buscaron fue para que el león tortuga me diera este poder, pensé que solo sería una ilusión pero ahora es muy real-

-Así que fue un león tortuga, ellos dejaron de existir hace mucho tiempo cuando fueron cazados y asesinados por lo que la única manera es encontrar uno en el mundo espiritual pero algo me dice que eso será difícil-

-Mi mamá me dijo que siempre estuve destinada a estar contigo aunque pareció que quería darme a entender otra cosa-

-Quizá ella y Wan sabían de esta nueva enemiga y saben que necesitas ese poder para algo muy importante pero reaccionaste tan mal que sería mejor acabar con tu dilema y devolver el poder-

-No sé porque siento que insinúas que soy cobarde-

-Solo analiza muy bien las cosas Asami iré con los demás si decides algo o estás lista para hablar con Lin solo búscanos por favor trata de controlar tu ira por ahora-

Korra sale de la habitación dejando a una pensativa y muy confundida Asami pues no tenía idea de que decisión debía tomar ahora, estaba segura que su madre había hecho eso por algo más importante. El avatar al estar fuera de la casa decide jugar un poco con los hijos de Tenzín que ya extrañaban tenerla con esos ánimos, retomando el invento de Aang el cual era las esferas de aire que ayudaban para que se moviera mejor, los 3 maestros aire y la morena comenzaron con una carrera como las que hacían antes para ver quién era el mejor en ello, Bumi quien desde luego era el que veía que nadie hiciera trampa aunque claro el a veces fingía no ver nada, recorriendo cada parte de la isla iban los 4 a gran velocidad riéndose a carcajadas pues era muy divertido, hace solo dos días estaban estresados por la invasión de Kuvira y por la aparición de esa nueva enemiga pero ahora parecían haberse olvidado de todo, cuando se aproximaban a la meta quien iba en la delantera era Jinora junto a Ikki pero obviamente la ganadora fue la mayor mientras que Korra quedó en tercero y Meelo en último lugar.

-¡No es justo hicieron trampa!—gritaba el pequeño.

-¿Trampa?—dice Jinora con una sonrisa—lo que pasa es que eres demasiado lento hermanito-

-Si muuuy lento—bromea Ikki.

-Por cierto Korra esta vez no hiciste trampa—decía Jinora haciendo que esta hiciera un puchero.

-Oh vamos solo les di ventaja—se da la vuelta moviendo sus manos.

-Si como digas Korra-

Al ir caminando Ikki se mueve rápidamente hasta quedar frente a ella con una sonrisa juguetona, el avatar la observa arqueando su ceja pues no entendía su cara.

-¿Sucede algo Ikki?-

-Korra… ¿Ya besaste a Asami?-

Al preguntar eso el rostro de Korra se pone sumamente rojo y su expresión cambia a una de susto y timidez pues justo en eso momento los tres hijos de Aang hacen acto de presencia y los mayores sonríen acercándose a la morena que quería salir corriendo.

-Si Korra dinos si ya besaste a Asami—le dice Bumi dándole un leve codazo.

-Llámanos imprudentes pero es que sería bueno saberlo—dice Kya mirándola fijamente.

-Este… yo—comienza a tartamudear la morena.

-Ya nos besamos-

Se escucha una voz a lo lejos pero también tenía un tono juguetón, Asami había decidido salir y ahora se encontraba recargada en el corredor de fuera que se unía con la casa, cruzada de brazos le sonríe a todos que se quedaron congelados al verla.

-Decidiste acompañarnos Asami—menciona Tenzín tocándole el hombro.

-El día es hermoso además de que no puedo seguir aquí tengo trabajo que hacer en mi empresa-

-¿Irás a Industrias Futuro?—pregunta Korra y recibe una mirada fulminante de la otra y con miedo en la cara se calla.

-Sé lo que estás pensando Korra y antes de irme quiero hablar con todos—mira a el maestro aire—Tenzín por favor llama a Lin y Mako para que estén enterados de mi decisión-

-Claro enseguida voy-

Ante la tensión que se sentía en la nueva pareja los demás deciden seguir a Tenzín pues les era incomodo estar cerca, Asami se encontraba en el mismo lugar sin decir nada mirando al cielo por lo que el avatar prefiere no acercarse o podría ser golpeada, se gira sobre sus talones pues tenía intensión de alejarse.

-¿A dónde vas?—al decirle eso con voz fría un escalofrió recorre la espalda de Korra.

-No lo sé a caminar supongo Lin y Mako tardaran en llegar—responde dándole la espalda.

-¿No quieres estar conmigo?-

-Por supuesto pero—suspira girando y salta hacía atrás viendo que ya estaba tan cerca.

-¿Pero qué?-

-Pu… pues tú sabes-

-En la mañana estabas tan extraña y ahora tratas de huir de mí-

-No estoy huyendo de ti solo trato de darte tu espacio y si estaba así era porque en mi cabeza daba vueltas ese nombre que mencionabas con tristeza-

-¿Estás segura que es por eso?—se acerca más a ella.

-Si lo dices por lo que paso ayer solo puedo responder que no era el momento para ello-

-Pensé que era porque me tenía miedo—sonríe Asami.

-¿Miedo?... puf claro que no—mueve su mano de arriba hacia abajo negando.

-Entonces solo eres una novia muy comprensiva ¿verdad?-

-Claro soy muy comprensiva… lamento si me porte así pero es que no quiero arruinar esto contigo ya no somos unas niñas y no tendremos excusas por inmadurez-

-Tienes razón estamos actuando de manera equivocada, me disculpo por mi reacción que es lo que te orillo a ese cambio repentino de personalidad-

-Suenas tan tranquila eso significa que ya tomaste una decisión-

-Así es—se acerca tocando sus mejillas para darle un beso pero una voz la interrumpe.

-Señoritas—dice Mako sonriendo levemente.

-Hola Mako—saluda con molestia la pelinegra.

-Veo que ya han llegado y luces bien con ese uniforme—lo halaga Korra pues ahora ya era todo un detective.

-Gracias por fin puedo seguir con mi trabajo aunque claro debemos restaurar la ciudad primero-

-Buenos días chicas veo que están más animadas—saluda Lin.

-Tenzín está a dentro con los demás así que ya podemos empezar-

-Si estoy al tanto de las palabras de tu novia Korra-

Lin sube los escalones pasando al lado de Asami mirándola de reojo, siguiéndola Mako quien al parecer estaba un poco animado por lo que esperaba dijera la pelinegra, la pareja solo caminan detrás de ellos hasta que llegan al mismo lugar donde estaban ayer, pero ahora los presentes solo eran Kya, Bumi, Jinora, Bolín que recién había despertado y Tenzín, todos toman asiento y de inmediato las miradas se posa en Asami que estaba al lado de Korra.

-Bien ya que están todos deberé decirles mi primera decisión—suspira—ayer al hablar con Korra le comenté que había obtenido este nuevo poder gracias a un León tortuga en el mudo espiritual, fui guiada hasta mi madre por el avatar Wan y al parecer ellos decidieron que debía ser una maestra aun no entiendo todo pero he decidido… quedarme con este poder y convertirme en una maestra fuego porque siento que seré necesaria-

-¡Eso es genial Asami!—reacciona con euforia Bolín pero se calla al ver la nula reacción de los demás.

-Gracias Bolín—le sonríe Asami—y eso me lleva a lo siguiente sé que Mako les dijo que sospechaba de mí-

-No sospechar solo—interrumpe ofendido.

-Déjame continuar Mako—lo mira y este calla—Es molesto admitir que no se equivoca yo sé quién podría ser la enmascarada… pero también no estoy muy segura-

-¿Y cuál es el nombre de esa mujer Asami?—pregunta Lin.

-Katsumi una amiga de la infancia que desapareció junto a sus padres hace muchos años… no la he vuelto a ver pero es la única capaz de hacer todo lo que ya vimos, desde niña fue una excelente maestra fuego y pensaba unirse a las naciones unidas como un soldado pero las cosas no salieron bien, a su corta edad podía dominar la técnica del relámpago y también la del fuego azul, no quiero ser yo la que les diga esto pero si ella ha entrenado lo cual sería lo más probable ustedes no tienen oportunidad ante ella, es demasiado inteligente es una estratega por naturaleza… una maestra por excelencia-

-Eso me suena familiar—susurra Korra.

-Supongo que porque en tu vida pasada conociste a alguien parecida—le dice Asami.

-¿No crees que la estás sobre valorando Asami?—dice Mako.

-Ni siquiera tu serías rival para ella aun con lo talentoso que eres—responde burlona.

-¿Y tienes una idea de que quiere?—pregunta ahora Tenzín.

-A mí… de eso estoy segura de lo que no es de sus intenciones fuera de nuestra relación-

-Sus aliados tenían el sello del loto rojo—menciona Korra—pensé que ninguno de ellos existía ya pero al parecer Zaheer dejo su legado aunque es confuso que lleven esas máscaras-

-El espíritu azul es una leyenda de la nación del fuego y ella lo admiraba desde pequeña eso explica la máscara—dice la pelinegra.

-Tú la conoces Asami ¿Crees que podrías ayudarnos a encontrarla?-

-Creo que puedo tener algunas ideas pero deberán investigar también no será fácil hallarla-

-Dejando eso de lado—Kya habla esta vez—Asami necesitas un maestro-

-Hay muchos maestros fuego en este lugar—dice Bumi—no será difícil convencerlos de enseñarte-

 **-Ella necesita un verdadero maestro fuego-**

La voz de Korra se deja escuchar pero algo distinta, de pronto un fuerte remolino la envuelve haciendo que los demás se alejen, cuando el remolino se esparce se dan cuenta de que la morena ya no estaba presente si no un joven.

-Avatar Wan—dice Asami.

-¿Avatar Wan?—casi gritan todos.

 **-Asami sato necesita a un verdadero maestro fuego… no quiero ofender a nadie pero los nuevos maestros han olvidado el verdadero fuego control-**

-¿Qué sugiere entonces Avatar Wan?—pregunta Tenzín.

 **-Tendrás que pensar en el maestro fuego adecuado para ti Asami… porque a donde tu vayas Korra ira contigo y así podrá recuperar su conexión con los demás avatares… piensa bien tu decisión porque de eso depende la estabilidad del mundo-**

El remolino aparece otra vez pero ahora para que el avatar Wan desaparezca y Korra vuelva pero esta no lucia muy bien ya que cae al suelo, Asami se acerca a ella levantándola y poniendo la cabeza de esta en sus rodillas.

-¿Korra te encuentras bien?—le acaricia la mejilla.

-No lo sé me siento extraña—dice con voz baja.

-¡Claro que te sientes extraña acabas de convertirte en el avatar Wan!—grita bolín.

-¿Qué?—se levanta rápidamente la morena.

-Estás pasando por la misma situación que mi padre Korra—se acerca Tenzín—solo que esta vez el avatar responsable de ti es Wan lo que significa que necesitas encontrarlos y al parecer será al lado de Asami… Wan nos dijo que ella necesita un verdadero maestro fuego-

-Yo sé quién puede ser ese maestro sonríe Mako-

-Dudo mucho que seas tu hermano—dice Bolín.

-Claro que no soy yo… el maestro más antiguo y que adquirió conocimientos del verdadero fuego control es el señor Zuko-

Todos lo miran asombrados pues el detective tenía razón era él indicado para enseñarle a Asami además de que podían ayudar a Korra, quizá visitándolo a él encontrarían todas las respuestas.

-Tendrán que ser muy cuidadosos al viajar ya que es posible que estén alerta aquellos sujetos del loto rojo—decía Lin levantándose con intención de irse.

-Les deseo buen viaje a la nación del fuego chicas—dice Mako.

-No hagas eso Mako necesitas ir con ellas ustedes son el nuevo equipo avatar y aunque no lo autorice de cualquier forma ellas te llevarán-

-Lin tiene razón Mako—Korra sonríe—Bolín y tú deben acompañarnos algo me dice que los necesitaremos-

-¡Si Mako podremos visitar la nación del fuego!... donde nació mamá y donde está el señor Zuko—los ojos de Bolín brillaban.

-De acuerdo hermanito acompañaremos a las chicas supongo que nuestro descanso termino-

-¡Sí!—El maestro tierra abraza a su hermano.

Después de aquella extraña platica, los chicos se encontraban preparando sus cosas para salir a su nueva aventura pero claro con estilo ya que llevaría el dirigible de Asami aunque era de menor tamaño para no llamar mucho la atención, despidiéndose de todos y de los hijos de Tenzín que quería acompañarlos pero después cedieron ante la negativa de los demás, suben al dirigible tomando un nuevo rumbo a una nación que nunca habían visitado pero Korra sentía dentro de ella una emoción enorme aunque no se explicaba ¿el por qué?, los hermanos estaban recostados en los sillones jugando un poco con Pabu, Asami por su parte hablaba con su piloto para que tomara varias precauciones. Korra estaba con Naga en su habitación que había elegido en la nave haciendo jugar a su perro oso polar con una bola de metal que movía para que ella la atrapara.

-Sabes Naga estoy muy emocionada de ir a la Nación del Fuego pero no estoy segura de, ¿Por qué?—le habla y Naga se para frente a ella moviendo la cola y la morena la acaricia—quizá sea porque nunca he ido… o porque Asami decidió ser una maestra—pega su cabeza a la su amiga—ella es fabulosa pero cuando se enoja me da mucho miedo y creo que aún no sé ¿Cómo acercarme más?... estoy muy segura de lo que siento por ella porque hace mucho lo aclaramos pero era muy distinto por la distancia y ahora parece que siempre estamos nerviosas es tan frustrante-

Mientras ella conversaba con su amiga Asami se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta escuchándola con una sonrisa, le parecía adorable que se desahogara con Naga y también le gustaba saber que ella no era la única que se ponía nerviosa con todo eso del noviazgo, también la amaba mucho por su forma de ser y pensar aunque había cambiado en esos tres años no dejaba de ser en ocasiones tan infantil.

 _Me gustaría que nuestra vida fuera distinta pero nunca lo será porque eres el avatar, el mundo te necesita y no puedo ser egoísta así que estaré contigo por siempre porque ese es mi destino ahora lo entiendo._

Levanta su mano derecha y crea una pequeña flama pero no era del mismo color que la de los maestros fuego normales si no que era casi transparente y eso era porque la hermosa Asami Sato también podría utilizar un fuego control más poderoso.

Todo estaba en calma hasta que se sintió una turbulencia por la que todos se levantaron de sus lugares mirando por las ventanas, los estaban atacando con bolas de fuego desde el fondo del mar algo que parecía muy extraño, Mako y Bolín salen primero por los tipo balcones que Asami había puesto en esa nave y desvían los ataques aunque estaban siendo demasiados, Korra sale corriendo y mira a su novia hablando con el piloto pero después parece querer salir a combatir.

-¡Asami espera!—la detiene y esta entiende—yo me encargaré—sale a ayudar a los chicos.

 _Simplemente frustrante tener que esperar cuando antes podía ayudar._

Continuara… xD

 **Gracias a los que les ha gustado mi fic o más bien One shot ya que el "capítulo anterior" solo lo escribí para el segundo aniversario del Korrasami que está llevando a cabo la página – Korrasami Nation – pero al recibir sus reviews me anime a seguir con la historia después de todo lo deje en ¿Qué pasara?.**

 **Estaré actualizando los sábados o si me inspiro más los jueves ya que estuve pensando mucho en este capítulo estos días. Sin más que decir les dejo este para que se entretengan xD.**


	3. Capítulo 02: Conexión fuego control

**Maestra Fuego.**

Los personajes de Legend of Korra pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Bryan Konietzco, Michael Dante Di Martino, así como a la televisora Nickelodeon, mi único objetivo al hacer este fanfic es el de entretener, y no hay fines de lucro por lo que espero les agrade.

 **Capítulo 02: Conexión fuego control.**

Ante el ataque de alguien desconocido hacía el dirigible de Asami, los chicos junto a Korra trataban de desviar las bolas de fuego que no eran totalmente solo hechas por un maestro, si no que eran rocas bañadas con aceite por lo que si no detenían todas podrían hacer caer la nave, Bolín usando su tierra control podía detener y destruir algunas, Mako también ayudaba con eso pero aun que estuvieran los tres lidiando con ellas no podían ya que después comenzaron a atacar por todos los ángulos, pero ya no con esas roca de fuego sino con mini bombas que tenían la altura de un lápiz y el grosor de un cilindro de 10cm y eso les sorprendió tanto ya que a pesar de ser tan pequeñas tenían un nivel explosivo muy alto provocando así que la nave perdiera el control, Asami haciendo a un lado su piloto toma el control del dirigible.

 _No van a impedir que lleguemos a nuestro destino._

-¡Korra!—le grita a su novia.

-¿Qué sucede Asami?-

-Necesito que entren al dirigible y uses el agua para sellar los daños del dirigible-

-Pero eso nos pondrá indefensos-

-¡Haz lo que te digo!—grita molesta.

-Bueno chicos ya escucharon a la capitana-

Los tres entran rápidamente y mientras que el avatar sellaba los daños que eran muy grandes, Mako camina hasta Asami quien solo lo mira de lado.

-¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo Asami?-

-Salvar nuestras vidas así que por favor sujétense de algo-

El maestro fuego lanza un gruñido pero no le queda más que obedecer, Bolín estaba asustado por lo que haría su amiga pues se veía muy decidida, Korra solo corre hasta Naga para abrazarla con fuerza y tirarse al suelo, Asami tomando el control con fuerza comienza a obtener más altura a una velocidad increíble que los cuerpos de los otros parecían estar en gravedad cero.

-¿ACASO QUIERES MATARNOS?—grita Mako.

Asami solo sonríe pues lo que estaba a punto de hacer era aún más suicida, girando la nave apagando los motores por 10 segundos el dirigible comienza a caer en picada a una velocidad superior de la que ya estaban experimentando, los tres gritan e incluso Naga quien aullaba por sentirse en el aire.

-¡Asami vamos a morir!—gritaba Bolín con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los causantes de los ataques que estaban en submarinos bajo el agua al ver la nave dirigiéndose a ellos paran los ataques con el miedo de que fueran aplastados, pero era demasiado tarde ya que la pelinegra activa un compartimiento donde tenían varias bombas de 30cm de largo las cuales lanza hacia el agua logrando darle a dos submarinos que explotan en cuestión de segundos, viendo aquello los atacantes ponen en marcha sus grandes submarinos con forma de dragón metálico que es lo que pudo ver Asami. Estando segura de que sus enemigos se habían marchado la pelinegra saca dos palancas de los costados de los controles, jalándolas con fuerza hacia atrás activa una cosa más en su dirigible, unas enorme alas metálicas rojas parecidas a las de un halcón, moviendo las palancas a distintos lados logra que el dirigible con su ayuda planee hasta recobrar lentamente la velocidad normal, mareados los chicos así como el piloto se levantan poco a poco y Bolín sale para vomitar mientras que el avatar y Mako se acercan a la mujer de mirada verdosa que solo sonreía.

-¡Eso fue demasiado arriesgado Asami!—grita de nuevo el maestro.

-Mako tiene razón Asami… sentí que mi estómago estaba en mi cerebro y luego en mi trasero—dice más tranquila pero aun así estaba molesta.

-Así como ustedes ellos tuvieron miedo de morir por lo que huyeron al ver que mi dirigible iba hacía ellos y al lanzarles las bombas que por cierto tome prestada de Varrick—les dice sonriente sin dejar de mover las palancas.

-Ahora tendré que tranquilizar los nervios de mi hermanito—Mako más enojado se da la vuelta para salir a ver a su hermano quien aún sentía que flotaba.

-Mako es algo dramático ¿No lo crees?—le dice la pelinegra a Korra.

-Si él es dramático yo soy peor que eso—levanta los brazos histérica—en serio por un momento creí que querías morir-

-Si es verdad eres peor que Mako—bromea Asami—lo siento debí decirles pero no tenía mucho tiempo y seguramente se iban a negar fue mejor así… ahora podremos viajar tranquilos-

-Bueno eso es verdad ¿cuánto falta para que lleguemos a la nación del fuego?-

-Una hora ahora con estás alas iremos más rápido-

-Me sorprende que le pusieras alas al dirigibles es increíble—por fin sonríe Korra—eres la mejor del mundo—sorprende a su novia abrazándola rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos le da un beso.

-Gracias Korra—se sonroja la pelinegra.

-Bueno ahora iré a calmar a Naga también está muy asustada creo que te odiará por un buen tiempo-

La morena se separa de su novia caminando hasta su amiga sentándose en el suelo, Naga se acerca a ella poniendo su cabeza en las rodillas del avatar quien la acaricia.

-No te preocupes Naga pronto estaremos en tierra y podremos jugar, Asami no quería asustarte solo quería salvarnos y lo hizo así que no enojes con ella-

Su novia quien la escuchaba desde su lugar solo sonreía pues le parecía adorable lo que la otra hablaba con su mascota, pero por ahora no podría estar cerca para convencer a Naga, ya que solo ella conocía la forma de como manipular aquellas gigantes alas.

La hora paso más rápido de lo que esperaban y Bolín ya sentía mucho mejor después de todo lo ocurrido, ahora yacían tranquilos sentados en los sillones esperando a que llegaran y no tardaron mucho pues de alguna manera el cuerpo de Korra sintió un leve impulso de querer levantarse a mirar por las ventanas y ahí estaba hermosa Nación del fuego con sus colores rojos en todas las viviendas así como la majestuosa área real donde estaba el palacio, los soldados imperiales al ver al dirigible acercarse se preparan para lograr equilibrarlo aunque parecían sorprendidos al ver ese tipo de nave frente a ellos. Korra por el lado de la nave donde estaban esos tipos balcón y con ayuda de su planeador sale a toda velocidad recorriendo el lugar antes de poder ver a la familia real, con una sonrisa en su rostro mira por los lugares más antiguos que aún seguían intactos como si fuese una reliquia para ellos, de pronto a lo lejos mira al señor Zuko sentando en el área donde alguna vez tuvo aquel Agni- Kai con su hermana Azula, al estar ahí sentando en paz junto a su dragón de repente escucha una voz que conocía muy bien desde hace más 70 años.

 **-¡Zuko!-**

 _¿Aang?_

El señor Zuko confundido se levanta mirando hacia arriba y en unos segundos ahí estaba su viejo amigo el avatar Aang pero no como un adulto si no como aquel niño que siguió durante muchos meses, sin embargo aquello fue solo una ilusión eso creyó cuando mira que es Korra la que aterriza frente a él y sin saber quizá lo que hacía le da un fuerte abrazo al viejo señor del fuego, la morena cayendo en cuenta se separa con vergüenza rascando su cabeza.

-Disculpe señor Zuko—dice haciendo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes Korra a mí también me alegra ver al avatar en mi hogar—sonríe levemente— ¿Puedo saber por qué estás aquí?-

-He venido con mis amigos en busca del mejor maestro fuego que se pueda conocer y ese es usted señor Zuko-

-Pero ustedes son muy buenos con el fuego control-

-No lo buscamos para maestro de nosotros señor si no para Asami Sato-

-¿Asami Sato?... pero si ella no es una maestra—su confusión se nota en su rostro.

-Es una larga historia señor y prefiero que sea ella quien le diga todo-

En ese momento uno de los soldados imperiales llega con ellos y parece sorprendido de ver al avatar con su señor.

-Lord Zuko los amigos del avatar lo esperan en el área de invitados-

-Por favor llámalos creo que sería prudente conversar con ellos aquí-

El soldado hace una reverencia para volver en busca de los chicos mientras que el señor Zuko le dice a su dragón que vuele por unos momentos ya que necesitaba estar a solas y aunque el fuese su amigo no era conveniente que estuviera ahí.

-Vas a llamarme loco Korra pero cuando escuche que me llamabas no te vi a ti si no a Aang-

-Al parecer eso me está ocurriendo muy a menudo señor—rasca su cien con su dedo índice derecho—al parecer mis vidas pasadas están volviendo a mí de una manera extraña-

-En realidad no es tan extraña Korra… tengo entendido que Aang pasaba por lo mismo y un vez pude ver como se convirtió por unos segundos en el avatar Roku, posiblemente al visitar lugares conocidos para ellos estés recuperando tus conexiones ya que luces mejor que antes, más madura y con estabilidad emocional y sobre todo que has pasado por varios sucesos dolorosos-

-Puede que tenga razón pero por ahora no puedo controlar que ellos tomen mi cuerpo-

-Tendrás que tener paciencia—sonríe cálidamente.

-Lord Zuko los invitados están aquí-

-Gracias puedes retirarte-

Los chicos ya estaban frente a ellos pero como siempre el más emocionado era Bolín quien no podía evitar reaccionar como un fan ante cualquiera de las leyendas que ayudo al Avatar Aang en el pasado a librar la guerra de los cien años.

-¡Es un placer volver estar ante su presencia Lord Zuko!—el maestro tierra hace una reverencia y luego comienza a brincar.

-Lord Zuko—dicen Asami y Mako haciendo también una reverencia.

-Bienvenidos a mis hogar equipo avatar—mira a la pelinegra—Asami Korra me ha comentado que necesitas un maestro quiero decir que estoy sorprendido así que necesito que me expliques todo-

-Por supuesto Lord Zuko-

Los 4 amigos junto a señor Zuko se sientan en las gradas aunque Asami estaba más cerca de él para que así fuera un momento solo de habitantes de la nación del fuego.

-Hace dos días prácticamente al estar en el mundo espiritual el avatar Wan guío mi espíritu hasta mi mamá quien estaba en un enorme árbol, ella me dijo que siempre había estado destinada a estar al lado del nuevo avatar… ya sabe cómo pareja—se sonroja un poco pero el Lord solo le sonríe—así que metiéndome en una especie de habitación hermosa donde había un espejo ahí apareció un león tortuga que 10 000 años atrás se encargaban de dar o quitar los poderes de los elementos y así fue como ese león me dio el poder del fuego… solo que hay un problema no tengo el control suficiente sobre él y al parecer el avatar Wan no quiere que cualquiera me enseñe es por eso que hemos venido hasta usted, desde niña he escuchado las historias que ha vivido usted Lord Zuko y sé que es el elegido-

-Interesante acontecimiento—dice Zuko acariciando su mentón—no tengo una conexión a los espíritus como la tenía mi tío pero sé que ellos son sabios ya que han vivido miles de años, hiciste bien en respetar la decisión del león tortuga y sobre todo la de los avatares-

-¿Entonces puede ser mi maestro?-

-Por supuesto que acepto ser tu maestro y es un honor que me hayan elegido-

-Si es verdad es un honor—sonríe Korra—al parecer si es usted señor Zuko ya que algo dentro de mí me lo dice-

-Bien entonces quiero ustedes tres se alejen de las gradas si es posible suban al techo—se levanta el Lord—pero antes Asami debes cambiarte de ropa-

-De acuerdo-

-Avatar Korra es mejor que vayas con ella, díganle a un guardia que las lleven con las encargadas-

La pareja camina hasta entrar al palacio donde le piden a uno de los guardias que las guíen y este sin objeción las lleva hasta una gran habitación, la puerta era enorme teniendo el emblema de la nación del fuego, al abrirla el guardia les muestra a 4 mujeres de avanzada edad que tenían rostros serios que les causaba un poco de miedo, ambas hacen una reverencia.

-Disculpen la interrupción pero Lord Zuko nos ha enviado para que le otorguen ropas adecuadas de entrenamiento a la señorita—dice con cortesía Korra.

-Será un honor-

Dicen las 4 al mismo tiempo y jalando a Asami comienzan a desvestirla rápidamente tanto así que en 4 minutos ya estaba lista, Korra queda embobada al ver a su novia quien ahora una blusa sin mangas de color rojo oscuro con líneas doradas que terminaban de unirse en el pecho ya que debajo de ellas la otra parte era color negro, el pantalón era de color negro pero estaba cubierto por una especie de tela especial roja oscura que se extendía por la pierna izquierda cubriéndola con las orillas doradas con forma de flamas, en la cintura un cinturón marrón amplio con el emblema de la nación rodeado con sello en un vistoso circulo que dividía los colores ya que debajo del marrón estaba el negro como si el emblema fuese el centro que los dividía, unas rodilleras se unían con el calzado único de la nación del fuego que eran unas botas con las puntas ligeramente picudas de color marrón, también le habían puesto unas muñequeras largas como las de korra solo que el color rojo con líneas negras cruzadas. Se veía hermosa con esa ropa de estilo antiguo y al parecer le sentaba bien pues Asami mueve su cuerpo sintiéndose muy ligera a pesar de llevar todo eso, se acerca a Korra sensualmente y la otra solo traga saliva.

-¿Cómo me veo Korra?-

-¡Te ves hermosa!—grita pero al ver a las mujeres solo hace una reverencia y se va con Asami.

-Nunca pensé que me pondría este tipo de ropa—decía la pelinegra mirándose—es tan liviana que me siento casi desnuda-

-No me molestaría verte así—susurra la morena.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-No nada—mueve sus manos en negación.

Al llegar al área de entrenamiento o de Agni- kai Korra mira a los chicos ya listos en el techo por lo que ella da un salto sentándose junto a ellos, Asami parecía un poco nerviosa pues no se sentía segura de poder controlar su fuego control pero al ver a su nuevo maestro que curiosamente estaba al lado de su dragón se siente un poco tranquila.

-No te pongas nerviosa Asami—dice tranquilo Zuko—debes entender que el fuego no es destrucción el fuego es vida, aunque muchos lo usen para dañar a los demás eso no lo hace malo si no que el portador es el que lo usa mal, cada elemento es una extensión de nuestro cuerpo pero el fuego es el único que es creador por nuestro espíritu interno que se alimenta de nuestra fuerza interna así como el calor que puedas emanar-

Mientras le decía aquellas palabras Lord Zuko hacia unos movimientos lentos, moviéndose a los lados primero extendiendo ligeramente 20cm su pierna izquierda con el puño derecho en el pecho y el otro extendido hacia el frente, continuando mueve su pierna derecha hacia adelante formando una X con sus piernas las cuales estaban firmes a pesar de eso, sus manos las junta en la zona del estómago, después separando nuevamente las piernas se coloca para tomar impulso y así terminar con la pierna derecha nuevamente el frente al igual que el brazo el cual lanza una llamarada de fuego mientras que su puño izquierdo permanecía en el costado, lord Zuko vuelve a su posición firme como cuando empezó y relaja su cuerpo bajando sus manos por su abdomen en respiración moderada.

-Nunca debes perder el control Asami siempre debes estar concentrada no recurras a la ira porque entonces perderás el sendero del fuego control-

-Entiendo Lord Zuko-

-Bien ahora harás algo distinto de lo que yo hice ya que sé que has memorizado los movimientos-

La pelinegra asiente y al empezar Lord Zuko comienza seguirle el paso, los movimiento que ahora haría eran distintos ya que primero le muestra como pararse en un solo pie el cual era el derecho mientras que el izquierdo lo levantaba ligeramente, sus brazos colocados como si estuvieran levantando una roca, después la pierna izquierda la extienden por completo y la rodilla derecha queda levantada mientras que ellos se agachaban, ahora los brazos extendidos por completo los inclinan con el movimiento siguiente que sería ahora extender la pierna derecha y la rodilla izquierda levantada pero sus brazos volvían a curvearse, luego ambas piernas dobladas como si montaran un caballo avestruz con los brazos en línea recta, dando un giro completo vuelven a agacharse solo que al lado contrario, levantándose rápidamente sin pegar las piernas el puño izquierdo lo colocan sobre el pecho y el otro lo empujan hacia adelante, dando otro giro ahora con la rodilla derecha por delante y la pierna izquierda curveada y brazos rectos los cuales vuelven a juntar solo que la mano izquierda la colocan bajo el antebrazo y con otra pose por debajo sin romper su radio extienden su cuerpo por delante estirando las piernas y los brazos por el frente que terminan juntando sus puños. El avatar mirando a su novia con sus ojos azules brillantes siente algo dentro de ella que no podía explicar pues conocía perfectamente esos movimientos y ella sabía que era por el avatar Aang por lo que solo susurra.

-El dragón danzarín-

Los chicos la miran y se dan cuenta de cómo le brillan los ojos y solo sonríen para volver la vista hacía Asami y Lord Zuko quien sonreía pues pensaba que la pelinegra era buena alumna.

-Muy bien hecho Asami lo que acabas de hacer se llama el dragón danzarín una técnica ancestral que utilizan los guerreros del sol desde que cada humano nación con su propio fuego control, es la técnica más especial ya que sigues los movimientos perfectos de un dragón quienes son los verdaderos maestros fuego, estoy seguro que encontrarás el momento preciso de usarlo-

-Es sorprendente que al hacer esos movimientos mi cuerpo se sienta mucho mejor—dice feliz Asami creando una flama sobre su mano.

-Muy bien ahora debemos proseguir-

Al pasar los minutos Asami aprendía los movimientos básicos del fuego control, lanzando en su mayoría puñetazos y patadas pero sin usar su fuego aun, la pelinegra se movía bastante bien ya que tenía nociones de combate lo cual combinando con aquellos movimientos se le hacía más sencillo. Media hora estuvo practicando sola mientras que los otros la miraban con entusiasmo pues ya podía combinar sus golpes para que fueran más precisos, Lord Zuko deteniéndola le dice que debe usar ahora su fuego control siguiendo el movimiento de su dragón, esta no parecía muy convencida pues tenía miedo de que algo malo pasará pero debía enfrentar ese temor, respirando profundamente y poniendo un semblante serio asiente con la cabeza y Lord Zuko da la orden a su dragón de que comience, al principio le estaba costando lleva el ritmo rápido del dragón mientras se movía extendiendo sus brazos y piernas, al lanzar su primer puñetazo al frente la flama que mostró fue muy pequeña pero estaba bien para los demás, siguiendo con los brazos en línea recta logra crear un arco de fuego que seguía siendo leve pero cuando llego el momento de lanzar una patada fue cuando algo dentro de su mente se alteró, una visión en su mente se mostró dónde podía ver claramente el rostro de Katsumi solo que ya mayor y con algo en su mirada diferente, por el cuándo el fuego salió de aquella patada termino por formarse en un remolino enorme que casi quema a los chicos que estaban en el techo y que saltan asustados, el dragón deja de guiarla y mirándola con desconfianza la ataca lanzándole una enorme llamarada antes de que Lord Zuko pudiera detenerlo pero para sorpresa de los 4 miran como Asami absorbe las flamas haciendo un movimiento circular con sus manos y por inercia le regresa el ataque al dragón que ya no estaba solo así que el señor Zuko las recibe esparciéndolas por el lugar quemando algunas cosas que Korra apaga con su aire control, la pelinegra al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se logra controlar y cae al suelo de rodillas.

-¿Asami estás bien?—se acerca Zuko tocándole el hombro pero esta ardía.

-Lo siento perdí el control—su rostro estaba triste por lo que el avatar se iba a acercar pero Lord la detiene.

-No lo perdiste del todo acabas de recibir el ataque de un dragón furioso y lo absorbiste eso es algo que muchos no logran aun siendo maestros de toda la vida… ahora ponte de pie-

-Pero…-

-He dicho que te pongas de pie-

Sabe que tenía que obedecer a su maestro por lo que se pone de pie y de pronto mira gracias a sus buenos reflejos como Lord Zuko le lanza un par de llamas poderosas por lo que se mueve rápidamente esquivándolas con los movimientos del dragón danzarín, es ahí cuando se da cuenta que aún no habían terminado, el antiguo señor del fuego no dejaba de atacarla incrementando su velocidad por lo que sabía que iba en serio.

 _No dejaré que nubles mi juicio Katsumi… ¡no voy a perder mi control solo por ti!._

Cansándose de esquivar comienza a atacar con sus propias llamas lanzando varios ataques más fuertes que casi lograban darle al maestro, sus movimientos en unos segundos se habían vuelto más precisos o quizá fluidos por decirlo de alguna manera, Lord Zuko se da cuenta de que no está ante un simple portador del fuego control ya que nadie había aprendido tan rápido aunque carecía de compostura era muy fuerte.

 _Supongo que también estás involucrado en la elección de esta joven Aang, hiciste bien en elegirla como la compañera del nuevo avatar estoy seguro de que ella logrará ser alguien tan poderosa como ustedes lo son._

-Asami es asombrosa chicos—decía Bolín alegre.

-Es verdad ella es muy fuerte—dice Mako sonriendo.

-Pero aún no está completamente tranquila—menciona Korra con seriedad.

Y justo en ese momento cuando Asami lanzaba patadas hacia el señor Zuko, este logra encontrar una apertura tomándola de los brazos y levantándola con fuerza la tira al suelo poniendo su puño envuelto en llamas frente a los ojos de Asami quien sintió un ligero temor por eso pero después entendió que había perdido y sonríe.

-Supongo que debo concentrarme más-

-Así es Asami en un combate ya estarías muerta—le da la mano ayudándola a levantarse—bien el anochecer llego así que hemos terminado-

-¡Bien hecho Asami!—grita Bolín cargándola—eso estuvo increíble—la baja.

-Gracias Bolín-

-Estoy sorprendido Asami de verdad eres muy inteligente para aprender lo que sea—extiende sus brazos feliz y orgulloso.

-Debo admitir que me has impresionado—le dice Mako tocándole el hombro.

Pero alguien no la había felicitado todavía, Korra se encontraba 2 metros detrás de ellos mirando la luna llena tan concentrada, Zuko preocupado se acerca a ella pero cuando lo hace siente un poder alrededor de ella que le impide seguir, la morena recobrando el control mira a los cuatro con una sonrisa.

-Señor Zuko ¿Dónde está Naga?-

-Quizá los guardias la hayan dejado fuera en seguida iré a verlos para que la dejen entrar-

-Muchas gracias-

Lord Zuko se adentra en su palacio dejando a los amigos a solas, Mako le hace una seña a su hermano para dejar a la pareja sola y así también se alejan del lugar, Korra mira a su novia quien tenía un semblante triste por no haber conseguido lo que esperaba en ese entrenamiento.

-Estuviste muy bien para ser la primera vez que intentas dominar el fuego control—le dice Korra sonriendo.

-Estuve tan cerca de controlarme y no pude hacerlo—se acerca a su novia abrazándola.

-Oye nadie aprende en un día no seas tan dura contigo—la rodea con sus manos acariciando su cabello.

-Tienes razón pero sé que algo anda mal en mí ella me está atormentando de alguna manera-

-¿A qué te refieres?—la morena se separa para mirarla.

-La vi hace unos momentos Korra cuando estaba lista para terminar bien mi movimiento… vi su rostro pero adulto parecía distinta, su expresión era malvada y su cabello era de color rojo… ¿No entiendo cómo pude verla?-

-Tendré que averiguar eso—su seriedad vuelve—ahora sería mejor que descanses y trata de no pensar negativamente por favor-

-¿Dormirás conmigo?-

-Si eso te ayuda a estar tranquila lo haré—sonríe un poco.

Todo estaba listo en el palacio real, los hermanos fueron llevado a una habitación diferente mientras que la pareja se quedaría en otra que estaba mucho más grande, cuando ambas entraron se asombraron demasiado pues estaba más grande que la alcoba de Asami en su mansión, dos camas estaban ahí por lo que no les sería incomodo pasar la noche o al menos una pensaba eso ya que la pelinegra quería estar con su novia.

-Yo elijó la que está cerca de la ventana—dice felizmente la morena recostándose en la indicada—Wow que cómoda está así es como duerme la realeza-

-Si se ven bastante cómodas… pero yo pensé que dormiríamos juntas Korra-

-¿Qué?—se sienta rápidamente— ¿Te referías a juntas en la cama?—pregunta nerviosa.

-Pues si… sería normal ¿oh no?-

-No estoy segura pero si eso es lo que quieres entonces hagámoslo pero en esta cama por favor—pone sus ojitos de borrero—mira a Naga le gusta ver por la ventana-

 _¿Dijo hagámoslo?_

-Si Korra claro usaremos esa cama—suspira—pero primero debo darme un baño-

-Bien yo te esperaré aquí-

Después de que Asami sale del baño con una sexy bata de la nación del fuego Korra quien ya estaba en camiseta y su pantalón de dormir azul, se queda una vez más embobada al ver lo hermosa que era su novia y aún más cuando esta mueve su cabello de manera sensual, tratando de no mirarla demasiado posa sus ojos fuera de la ventana pero segundos después siente como esta se sube a la cama acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

-Hueles bien Asami—le dice aun sin mirarla.

-Lo sé es una lástima que mi esencia de jazmín se haya incendiado por ese ataque sorpresivo de la tarde—la mira sonriendo—pero al menos este jabón te pudo complacer-

-Si eso creo-

Voltea para ver a la pelinegra y se cruza con unos hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban de manera salvaje y sensual por lo que traga saliva pero controla sus impulsos aunque eso no fue suficiente ya que su novia se acerca lentamente hacia ella posando sus dulces labios en los suyos, no pudiendo resistir semejante encanto y sabor, comienza besarla de una manera más apasionada por lo que la otra solo sonríe un poco y subiendo su mano blanca por el cuello de la morena llega hasta su cabello jalándolo despacio, Korra abre le abre la bata metiendo su mano acariciándola desde su muslo hasta sus pechos desnudos algo muy conveniente eso creía ella, la morena deja de besarla para pasar a su suave cuello al que le da varios besos así como unas leves lamidas que hacían gemir a la pelinegra que jalaba más su cabello con su mano derecha y con la otra clavaba sus dedos en la espalda de su novia que ahora estaba disfrutando de su aroma aspirando el olor de su cuello, Korra poniéndose encima de Asami quien solo la mira con dulzura al ver lo roja que estaba, el avatar bajando a su senos empieza a la lamer sus pezones mordiéndolos levemente provocando que la otra arqueara su espalda un poco, las manos de la morena se posan en las curvas de Asami que bajan lentamente y levantándole las piernas las cuales acaricia con placer saborea aún más los pechos de su novia que estaba demasiado excitada al sentirla tan cerca, el avatar baja lentamente por su abdomen dándole besos húmedos hasta que llega al sexo de esta el cual aspira pasando su lengua ligeramente encima haciendo que la alcoba se llene de más gemidos, mira hacia arriba a su novia quien parecía estar casi sin aliento por lo que solo ríe por lo bajo para así meter su lengua en el sexo húmedo de esta haciendo movimientos circulares y también metiendo y sacando su lengua despacio haciéndola sufrir un poco.

 ** _Te gusta lo que tu novia te hace ¿verdad?_**

Asami confundida abre los ojos y mira el rostro de Katsumi en su novia por lo que rápidamente la empuja confundiendo a la morena, ésta queriendo acercarse es empujada un vez más y pudo sentir la mano hirviendo de la pelinegra quien se cubría nuevamente sin abrir los ojos.

-¡Aléjate!-

-¿Asami hice algo mal?—pregunta Korra queriéndola tocar pero no la deja.

-¡No me toques!—su voz sonaba ahogada.

-Bien no lo haré-

La voz de Korra sonaba triste, baja de la cama para salir de la alcoba acompañada por Naga quien se había despertado, camina por los enormes pasillos mirando las decoraciones, acariciando a su mascota y amiga para ella salen del palacio real sintiendo el aire frío en su cuerpo para después lanzar un suspiro bajando por las escaleras y viendo a lo lejos la costa, montándose en Naga van a gran velocidad saltando algunas bardas y rocas hasta que llegan al lugar viendo lo brillante que era el mar gracias a la luna llena, bajando de Naga se acerca a la orilla para sentir el agua helada del mar en sus pies.

-Este lugar es hermoso Naga todo está en silencio justo lo que necesito ahora-

Pero algo de pronto pasa haciendo que el perro oso polar se asustara pues los ojos de Korra comienzan a brillar lo que significaba que había entrado en estado avatar repentinamente, pero eso no era lo único pues el avatar mirando hacia arriba logra ver al espíritu de la luna, la princesa Yue quien la miraba con una sonrisa se acerca a ella para acariciar sus mejillas.

 **-Tú preocupación me ha llamado avatar Korra-**

Dejando de brillar sus ojos Korra entra en una especie de trance que hace imposible para Naga detenerla ya que Yue la toma de las manos llevándola consigo desapareciendo como si el viento se las hubiese llevado pero al parecer la princesa de la Luna también había decidido llevarse a la mascota quien también se evapora frente al mar brillante.

Mientras tanto Asami ya relajada abre los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho y al no ver a Korra en la alcoba siente una opresión en su pecho justo en su corazón, sabía que lo que le había hecho era terrible y que seguramente no sería fácil lograr que tomara esa confianza con ella nuevamente, cubriéndose con las cobijas decide no salir a buscarla pues no tenía el valor de verla a los ojos nuevamente aunque una incertidumbre inundaba su alma por alguna razón.

 _Por favor perdóname Korra ella está manipulándome… espero que no me estés odiando ahora._

Asami tenía miedo de dormir y soñar con la persona que la atormentaba pero al fin de cuentas el sueño la venció, pero lo que ella no sospechaba es que su novia había desaparecido después de que la tratara de ese modo y seguramente se sentiría muy culpable por la mañana, quizá el avatar estaría en un lugar extraño ahora y todos no tenían idea de que ella se había esfumado.

—Al amanecer—

Lord Zuko se había levantado justo cuando el sol salía para ordenarle a sus cocineros que prepararan el desayuno adecuado para sus invitados, los chicos también ya estaban despiertos pero Bolín parecía muy cansado tanto así que sus ojeras se notaban pero no por siempre ya que necesitaban asearse. Asami también ya estaba despierta y sabía que seguramente entrenaría todo el día aunque no quería sentirse incomoda por lo que mira hacía la cama de a lado que estaba vacía sin ninguna arruga.

 _Korra no regreso…_

Ya todos listos son llevados hasta el comedor real donde los esperaba Lord Zuko ya que su hija se encontraba en cuidad republica haciendo algunos acuerdos con el presidente al igual que sus nietos, los hermanos son los primeros en hacer una reverencia y tomar asiento para después ver entrar a la pelinegra que traía puesta su ropa de entrenamiento.

-Buen día maestro Lord Zuko—hace una reverencia.

-Buen día Asami… ¿Korra no nos acompañará?—al hacer esa pregunta nota la tristeza en la mirada de la joven.

-Pensé que ella estaría aquí-

-¿Sucedió algo Asami?-

Pregunta el Lord pero no recibió respuesta así que decidió no indagar más, estaban comiendo en paz e incluso Bolín hacía varias preguntas a Lord Zuko sobre sus aventuras las cuales respondía con serenidad de siempre pero un soldado los interrumpe y no traía buena cara.

-Disculpe la intromisión Lord Zuko pero un joven pescador a pedido verlo dice que se trata del avatar-

Esas palabras sorprenden a todos pues era seguro que algo malo estaba pasando.

-Hazlo pasar-

-Si mi Lord-

-¿Qué le habrá ocurrido a Korra?—Decía Bolín preocupado.

-No lo sé hermanito pero me temo que no es nada bueno-

Un joven de cabello castaño un poco largo y ropas de la nación del fuego llegan junto al guardia con una cara que daba miedo pues parecía asustado por algo, haciendo una reverencia ante su Lord, los mira a todos con ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué sucede muchacho?—pregunta Zuko.

-Mi señor el avatar ha desaparecido-

-¡Qué!—gritan los amigos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?—decía Asami molesta y triste a la vez.

-Cuando pescaba en la noche como siempre pude ver al avatar montada en su perro oso polar… se quedaron unos momentos a la orilla del mar y entonces un espíritu apareció y se la llevo—decía el joven temeroso.

-¿Estás seguro?—pregunta el Lord.

-Estoy seguro mi señor todos aquí conocemos al avatar y yo sé lo que vi pero nunca había visto a un espíritu aquí en nuestra nación además de que se llevó a la mascota del avatar con ella ambas se esfumaron en el aire-

-No puede ser… Korra—salen lágrimas de los ojos de Asami.

-Tranquila Asami si Korra se encontró con un espíritu debe ser por algo aunque es extraño que se la llevara-

-¿Y si Korra no aparece de nuevo?—pregunta Bolín paranoico.

-Entonces un nuevo avatar aparecerá—dice Lord Zuko fríamente.

-¡Ella no puede irse!-

Grita Asami saliendo el palacio sin escuchar las palabras de sus amigos, y evadiendo a los guardias atacándolos con su fuego control ya que querían detenerla, abriéndose paso como puede y llena de ira acumulada en su interior corre en dirección a la costa pero antes de que pudiera llegar más allá en la orilla del mar mira a la enmascarada y juraba que la estaba viendo con una sonrisa.

-¡Tú te la llevaste!—grita nuevamente lanzándole una enorme bola de fuego pero esta vez la otra la esquiva y desaparece—Korra… ¿Dónde estás?-

Asami se inca en la arena mirando las olas con ojos llorosos y entonces los guardias imperiales junto a los demás llegan ante ella rodeándola por lo que ésta furiosa trata de atacarlos de nuevo pero Zuko la detiene.

 ** _En una isla se encontraba una joven tirada en el suelo al lado de su mascota al parecer Yue las había dejado ahí por alguna razón, pero por ahora no despertarían ya que podría ser que sus cuerpos necesitaran alimentarse de las energía de alguien que pronto aparecería ante ellas con ropajes de la nación del fuego._**

Continuara…:3

 **Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y las cosas desde aquí comenzarán a ponerse serias: 3 gracias por sus reviews.**

 **Buen fin de semana.**


	4. Capítulo 03: Avatares

Los personajes de Legend of Korra pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Bryan Konietzco, Michael Dante Di Martino, así como a la televisora Nickelodeon, mi único objetivo al hacer este fanfic es el de entretener, y no hay fines de lucro por lo que espero les agrade.

 **Capítulo 03: Avatares.**

La joven Avatar se encontraba inconsciente hasta que siente como alguien le dabas unas lamidas en la mejilla, al abrir lentamente los ojos se da cuenta que es Naga quien la miraba con la lengua de fuera, confundida de ver que el sol le daba justo en la cara se levanta y siente la arena la cual toma mira entre sus dedos, mirando todo a su alrededor se da cuenta de que estaba en una pequeña isla donde al parecer había una especie de volcán pues quedaban indicios de magma estaba realmente aturdida lo único que recordaba era el rostro de Asami triste y que salió a pasear con su amiga pero después de eso todo estaba en blanco.

-¿Dónde estamos Naga?—se levanta acariciando a su amiga—sería genial que pudieses hablar para que me aclares mi duda-

Comienzan a caminar mirando mucho mejor por esa isla muy pequeña a su parecer y donde no había nada alrededor, Korra rascando su cabeza sabe que por alguna razón estaba en ese lugar aunque no podía deducir ¿para qué?

-Esto terrible el sol es muy fuerte en este lugar y ya tengo mucha hambre—hace un puchero—bueno supongo que deberé pescar para sobrevivir mientras recuerdo ¿qué demonios hacemos aquí?-

Acercándose al agua comienza a hacer agua control para capturar algunos peces, al igual que Naga quien lo hacía con su hocico, fue difícil para la morena mantener quietos a los peces ya que en ese lugar no había ramas para ponerlos como brochetas así que solo se limitó a rostizarlos levemente comiéndolos con gran gusto pues de verdad tenía mucha hambre.

-¿Me pregunto qué hora es?—mira hacia arriba y luego su sombra— al parecer se acerca el medio día… vaya no pensé que durmiera tanto, espero que los chicos no se preocupen demasiado… debería volver—hace un puchero—si supiera ¿Dónde estoy?-

Naga se acerca a ella para lamer su rostro ya que sabía cuándo su dueña estaba triste, ambas habían llegado a ese lugar de alguna manera pero la mente del avatar no podía recordar nada después de que se acercaron a la costa solo que miraba la luna llena y acariciaba a su amiga.

-Me cuesta tanto recordar Naga… de verdad quisiera recordar-

Mientras tanto en el palacio de la nación del fuego los chicos se encontraban en la habitación de Asami tratando de tranquilizarla pero estaba demasiado inquieta, Lord Zuko estaba con sus soldados tratando de hallar una solución ya que si un espíritu se la había llevado así de la nada sería difícil encontrarla aunque estaba seguro de que Korra no había desaparecido por completo y debía estar en un lugar.

-Me pregunto… ¿por qué Korra habrá salido en la noche?—decía Bolín poniendo más triste a la pelinegra que estaba recostada en su cama.

-Ya sucedió una vez… cuando fue atacada por sus primos y perdió la memoria—Mako trataba de pensar—quizá haya llegado hasta una isla como aquella vez cuando pudo hablar con el avatar Wan-

-¡Si eso es!—brinca el maestro tierra—vayamos a buscarla en las islas cercanas-

-Pero ¿Dónde empezaremos?... es decir puede que haya muchas islas y en todo caso tendría que ser una con algo espiritual-

-Chicos tengo que decirles algo—interrumpe Asami sentándose en la cama.

-¿Qué sucede Asami?—pregunta Mako.

-Yo soy la culpable de que ella haya salido de noche… yo prácticamente la corrí de aquí por algo que me paso en la mente y cometí esa estupidez quizá… ella estaba molesta por eso se fue con Naga, además ella está teniendo más cercanía con su lado espiritual y si un espíritu se la llevo puede que sea para algo bueno o malo en caso de que ella desaparezca-

-No es bueno hacer enojar a Korra—dicen los hermanos.

-Perdón Asami pero conozco a Korra ella ha cambiado si… pero no deja de ser tan temperamental-

-Mako tiene razón Asami pero hay que ser positivos—sonríe un poco—ella no puede irse aún el mundo la necesita-

-Tienen razón—limpia sus lágrimas— ¡ya basta de estar así!, vamos chicos necesitamos encontrar al avatar-

-¡Si Asami ha vuelto!—grita Bolín.

Salen de la habitación encontrándose con Lord Zuko que al escuchar su plan les ofrece toda la ayuda posible, enviando a sus soldados a distintas direcciones donde según ellos sabían habían islas aunque fuesen pequeñas, ellos se dirigirían al oeste y los chicos con Lord Zuko al este para que pudiera ser más rápida la búsqueda, Asami estaba más concentrada que de costumbre pues ya era tiempo que dejara su dilema interno, ahora lo que más le preocupaba era su novia porque además internamente nunca aceptaría que Korra dejara de vivir y diera paso al nuevo avatar del reino Tierra, simplemente no iba a asimilar o más bien tolerar eso.

 _Tú no te vas a separar de mi lado Korra aún no es el momento yo lo siento… no me gusta ser egoísta pero en este caso todo se vale._

Era un día hermoso para buscarla a que el sol estaba brillante como nunca, el mar parecía estar pacifico por alguna razón y eso les daba seguridad a los buscadores, Asami junto a sus amigos y Lord Zuko viajaban en su dirigible ya que era más vistoso y quizá si Korra lo veía haría una señal, pero al parecer solo ella pensaba eso ya que el antiguo señor del fuego no estaba tan convencido.

-No quiero ser portador de malas noticias pero se avecina una tormenta-

-Pero yo no veo nubes por ningún lugar señor Zuko—decía Bolín.

-Hace muchos años sucedió lo mismo cuando intentaba capturar al avatar—hizo una pausa acariciando su barba—mi tío me advirtió que se avecinaba una tormenta y no le creí-

-Eso significa que debemos apresurarnos—dice Mako mirando de reojo a la mujer que no parecía feliz— ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tenemos Lord Zuko?-

-Desafortunadamente una hora puedo sentirlo-

-Entonces deben volver—sorprende con sus palabras la pelinegra.

-Pero Asami…-

-No quiero que nadie más salga mal con esto que ya arruine ayer-

-No seas irresponsable Asami—le dice Mako con enojo— ¿No creerás que nos iremos?... ya perdimos a Korra no vamos correr el riesgo contigo también-

Asami estaba a punto de estallar ya que no le habían gustado las palabras que había dicho Mako pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón así que solo se contuvo aunque no pudo evitar quemar un poco su guante, levantándose camina hasta su piloto que al parecer había dado con la primera isla cercana, era muy pequeña además de que no tenía muchos árboles por lo que no sería difícil ver a alguna persona desde la alturas, gracias a los binoculares que tenía pudieron ver que exactamente nadie estaba ahí por lo que siguieron su viaje.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

-En estos momentos ya nada es tan importante Naga hemos estado aquí por horas y mi mente no puede recordar nada—jala su cabello tirándose al suelo—me siento tan frustrada-

Mirando el cielo Korra se da cuenta que una extrañas nubes aparecían en el cielo, en algunas veía las formas de un bisonte volador, un dragón y un abanico por lo que algo en su espalda parece punzarle dolorosamente justo en medio de su espina dorsal, levantándose rápidamente comienza a recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ella estaba en la orilla de sintiendo el agua helada del mar en sus pies y luego la princesa Yue apareció frente a ella ya que tenía entendido de que ella se había sacrificado por el espíritu de la luna cuando el avatar Aang practicaba agua control en la tribu agua del norte. Los ojos de Korra comienzan a brillar nuevamente entrando en estado avatar involuntariamente y entonces comienza a hacer aire control flotando con la ayuda de un remolino, haciendo uso de sus controles de aquella isla empieza a recrear el antiguo templo que ahí se encontraba pero ya no era de metal si no de rocas pues en su interior sabía que eso debía suceder para lo que se avecinaba.

Korra incrementando el nivel de poder que estaba utilizando comienza a crear una enorme esfera de aire alrededor de la isla, la lluvia estaba cayendo con fuerza por lo que utilizando las gotas y el agua del mar crea una enorme esfera de hielo capaz de cubrir todo el lugar, el templo estaba terminado viéndose tan bello como alguna vez lo fue cuando existió, Naga aullando con fuerza mira a su dueña aun flotando con esa cara tranquila pero a la vez poderosa, Korra había hecho algo parecido al avatar Aang cuando se mantuvo congelado por cien años solo que ella si podía moverse, bajando poco a poco la morena recupera el sentido y cayendo de rodillas con las respiración agitada toca su cabeza ya que estaba mareada, su mascota acercándose lame su cara y ella la mira sonriendo pero entonces frente a ella ve unos pies pequeños y al levantar la vista ahí estaba el avatar Aang en espíritu pero con su apariencia de niño y con ropa de la nación del fuego cubriendo su flecha con un pañuelo que había amarrado en alrededor de su cabeza.

-Aang… ¿Eres tú?—pregunta sentándose perpleja.

-Hola Korra bienvenida al nuevo templo de Roku—señala la obra de esta y ella solo sigue sin creerlo.

-Es hermoso no puedo creer que yo lo haya hecho-

-Cada vez que me sentía confundido por algo Roku me ayudaba a pensar en las decisiones que tomaría… y ahora me toca a mí guiarte hacia todos nosotros Korra-

-Es increíble tenerte aquí de nuevo Aang no sabes lo sola que me he sentido sin ustedes-

-Nunca has estado sola Korra nosotros siempre estuvimos dentro de ti solo que nunca supiste ¿Cómo encontrarnos?... a pesar de que fuiste envenenada eso te ayudo a que manipularas tu estado avatar y poco a poco fuimos despertando… aunque claro el primero fue el avatar Wan-

-Es verdad aunque no fue por mí sino por Asami-

-Tú novia es una pieza importante en lo que está por suceder—sonríe dando varios saltos—vamos Korra Sígueme-

-¡Oye!—Korra se levanta riendo— ¡Eso se llama trampa Aang!-

-No eres la indicada para decirme eso-

La risa juguetona de Aang resonaba en eco dentro de esa enorme esfera de hielo, Korra junto a Naga corría detrás del niño maestro aire que parecía disfrutar jugar con ella, cuando por fin llegan a la entrada del nuevo templo que al separar las rocas deja ver el interior tan hermoso aunque faltaba luz por lo que la morena crea una flama con su mano para así no tropezarse con algo.

-Wow es impresionante pero… ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?-

-Para verlo a él-

Señala el niño aire al avatar Roku que se encontraba frente a ellos con su apariencia joven como cuando le anunciaron que él era el avatar, sonriendo con tranquilidad como siempre el hombre frente a ellos se acerca a Korra.

-Avatar Roku… también estás joven-

-Si vamos a formar parte de ti debemos reiniciar todo… como si fuese la primera vez que todos descubrimos que somos el avatar-

Al decirle aquellas palabras una joven Kyoshi aparece al lado de este con su presencia tan fuerte e intimidante a pesar de que parecía tener unos 17 años su porte de mujer a la que no le importaba acabar con su enemigo como fuese.

-Somos tus vidas pasadas más importantes Korra por ello es más sencillo que podamos estar ante ti sin embargo para encontrar a los demás tendrás que sufrir un poco-

La mujer maquillada sonríe con un poco de malicia y junto a ella Aang y Roku retroceden haciendo que Naga se aleje de ella, acto seguido Korra es rodeada por una espiral luminosa de color violeta que la encerró impidiéndole moverse además de hacerla sentir como si sus ojos se salieran.

-Cierra los ojos Korra—le dice el pequeño Aang—estás a punto pasar por algo muy complicado que incluso fue muy difícil para mí-

Korra sabe que no debe quejarse así que obedeciendo cierra sus ojos sintiendo como su cuerpo se va relajando poco a poco cuando deja de luchar con aquella luz que la tenía presa.

-Para poder recuperar tus conexiones con todas tus vidas pasada deberás hacer algo muy difícil—decía Aang tranquilo—abriremos tus chacras Korra y aunque sientes que ya dominas el estado avatar aun no has concluido del todo con tu misión-

-Estoy segura de… que mis chacras están bien—habla con lentitud.

-Si así fuera nos habrías encontrado hace mucho tiempo-

-Supongo que tienes razón-

-Te lo explicaré como alguna vez alguien me lo explicó a mí—hace una pausa—en nuestro cuerpo la energía fluye como estanques los cuales se guían por un arroyo pero si estos se ven bloqueados… es decir el agua en ellos fluiría pura y limpia pero desafortunadamente la vida es difícil y caen cosas en ellos… ¿Y qué crees qué pasa?-

-¿El agua no fluye?-

-Así es pero si abrimos camino entre los estanques-

-La energía fluye—menciona más calmada la morena.

-Hay siete chacras en nuestro cuerpo, cada estanque de energía tiene un propósito, puede bloquearse con un tipo específico de emoción, debes saber abrir los chacras pero… es una experiencia intensa y si empiezas el proceso no puedes parar hasta abrirlos todos—mira como esta suspira— ¿estás lista?-

-Haré todo lo que me digas-

-Muy bien primero abriremos el chacra de la tierra se ubica en la base de la columna y tiene que ver con la supervivencia, se bloquea por el miedo dime Korra ¿A qué le temes?... deja que tus miedos se muestren con nitidez-

Al hacerle esa pregunta a la mente de Korra regresan todos esos miedos que en su momento Toph y el mismo Zaheer le ayudaron a superar, pero aun temía por su vida a cada instante y aunque sabía que era parte del proceso para salvar al mundo no podía negar que estaba asustada pero dentro ella estaba asimilado ahora lo que le daba miedo era fallar una vez más al estar sola sin recibir ayuda de sus vidas pasadas, el rostro de Korra se vuelve angustioso y nuevamente respira con pesadez.

-Korra te preocupa ya no tenernos para salir adelante… pero debes vencer ese temor deja que el miedo fluya-

La morena comienza a respirar aun recordando el momento en que le arrebataron a Raava y perdió su conexión, escuchaba cada palabra de Aang pero eso era difícil sin embargo sabía que debía hacerlo así que relajando sus músculos se concentra hasta desvanecer ese suceso doloroso.

-Abriste él chacra de la tierra-

Sin que la morena se diera cuenta en aquel lugar aparecían algunos avatares que ella estaba despertando al lograr abrir él primer chacra, pero por ahora debían no decir nada para que su concentración no se viera afectada.

-Ahora seguiremos con el chacra del agua, este tiene que ver con el placer y lo bloquea la culpa… ¿de qué te culpas Korra?-

-De haber sido tan confiada en el pasado y haberlos eliminado… de haberme ido tanto tiempo solo porque no podía superar mis miedos… de olvidarme de mi familia y amigos-

Cada palabra la decía con tristeza y enojo así como ver a cada uno de los mencionados en su mente, nuevamente comenzaba a alterarse pero la suave voz del niño Aang la calma de nuevo.

-Acepta una vez más que todo eso ya paso no dejes que sigan nublando tu mente y envenenen tu energía… si vas a ser una influencia positiva para el mundo es necesario que te perdones-

Ese le causo un dolor en la cabeza pero pudo abrirlo pues sabía que si aún estaría para salvar al mundo debía mantener su aura limpia sin odiarse a sí misma.

-Lo has hecho Korra ahora el tercer chacra del fuego se encuentra en el estómago, este chacra se vincula con la fuerza de voluntad y se bloquea con la vergüenza, ¿De qué te avergüenzas Korra?, ¿Cando te decepcionaste a ti misma?-

Ahora recordaba todo lo que vivió esos tres años cuando varias personas la hicieron menos así como el espíritu que la seguía para atormentarla la hicieron volverse débil, era incapaz de sobrevivir sin ayuda de alguien ya siempre vivió rodeada de las personas que la querían y eso le avergonzaba el ser dependiente a los demás y de haberle fallado al mundo mucho tiempo, pero ahora necesitaba seguir adelante y eso lo sabía más que nadie ya que tenía algo por el cual lucharía siempre.

-Excelente—sonríe Aang—el cuarto chacra se encuentra en el corazón se vincula con el amor y se bloquea con el dolor y aflicción-

Inmediatamente el rostro de Asami se hizo presente en su visión, pero solo recordaba la noche antes de que apareciera en la isla, la había lastimado de laguna manera y en vez de arreglar las cosas ella se había ido dejándola sola, seguramente ahora a estaría buscando con los demás pero lo que en realidad le dolía era el haberle hecho algún daño aunque no estaba segura de ello.

-Korra el amor es una forma de energía que fluye a nuestro alrededor… es por eso que debes dejar ir tu dolor que ahora sientes, hazlo debes ser fuerte—pasaron unos cuantos segundos y el maestro aire sonrío ya que lo había logrado—seguiremos con el quinto chacra el cual es el del sonido y se encuentra en la garganta siendo el de la verdad y se bloquea con las mentiras, las que nos decimos a nosotros mismos-

La mentira que más se había dicho Korra todos estos años era la de que ella estaba bien, que siempre sería fuerte para poder superar las cosas pero en realidad ella sabía que nunca había estado bien desde que sufrió tanto una marca permanente había quedado en ella que con esfuerzo e incluso con ayuda de uno que le había hecho daño supuestamente superó pero no era del todo verdad.

-Ya no mentiré más—susurra Korra abriendo el quinto.

-Vamos progresando Korra—se acerca a ella mirando sus parpados—el sexto chacra es el de la luz se encuentra en el centro de la frente y tiene que ver con el discernimiento y se bloquea con la ilusión, desde siempre y cuando yo estaba niño la única ilusión ha sido la de la separación de las cosas que crees que están separadas en la realidad pero son parte de lo mismo-

-Como las 4 naciones… ¿Verdad?-

-Exactamente pero todas ella son una misma todo está conectado e incluso Toph en su momento se dio cuenta de ello… porque hasta la separación de los 4 elementos es una ilusión si abres tu mente veras que todos los elementos están unidos como bien dije… mi vieja amiga supo que hasta el metal no es más que una parte de la tierra que ha sido purificada y refinada-

-Bien eso ya lo comprendo—suspira la morena— ¿Es hora del último verdad?-

-Si cuando abras este chacra podrás reencontrarte con nosotros Korra serás realmente un avatar completo y nuevo que dejara a un lado sus temores y dudas, este chacra es el del pensamiento está ubicado en la corona de la cabeza, es pura energía cósmica y se bloquea con los lazos mundanos medita sobre ¿Qué te ata a este mundo?-

Lo primero que viene a la mente de Korra otra vez es Asami pero ahora no era solo ella sino también sus padres, amigos e incluso su más grande maestro así como sus hijos a los cuales quería como hermanos, ellos eran lo que más amaba y sabía que era lo que la ataba a este mundo pero después escucharía algo que la molestaría.

-Ahora libérate de esos lazos mundanos déjalos fluir por el rio olvídalos-

-¿Qué?... pero yo no quiero olvidarlos mucho menos a Asami—dice molesta.

-Tienes que aprender la energía cósmica pura del universo no podrá fluir dentro de ti… debes desligarte sé que es doloroso porque yo una vez lo hice y aunque no quieras es necesario, si no abres todos los chacras no podrás evolucionar para así cuidar de este mundo recuérdalo bien Korra eres el avatar-

La morena frunce el ceño sin poder borrar de s mente a las personas que amaba le era difícil hacerlo porque siempre había vivido atados a ellos que sentía era lo que le daban la fuerza para seguir.

 _¿Cómo podré olvidarlos a todos?... no esto segura de que eso sea correcto pero si Aang paso por esto entonces debe serlo, lo siento mamá, papá, amigos y Tenzín… lo siento mucho Asami._

Korra entendiendo que era lo mejor deja ir a todos aquellos a los que ama para así unirse con el universo viendo una vez más ese puente cósmico que la llevaba al estado avatar pero había algo distinto de la última vez ya que su espíritu avatar ya no era esa misma joven de la tribu del agua había cambiado como ella y sobre todo a su alrededor estaban todos los avatares viéndola fijamente esperando a que ella entrara en aquella esfera cósmica que su espíritu sostenía. Caminando hasta ella Korra metiéndose en esa esfera por fin se siente completa ya que todos los avatares entraban a su espíritu y no lo hacían como ella los conocía si no con sus jóvenes apariencias así como el último y el primero de ellos Wan, quien antes de seguir a los demás le sonríe.

-Muy bien hecho Korra ahora ya no estarás sola y nuestra era seguirá como siempre-

-Gracias a ti Wan por ayudarme-

Aquella espiral que rodeaba a la morena se desvanece y ésta en estado avatar comienza ser rodeada por todos sus avatares ahora en el mundo físico como si fueran un enorme remolino de espíritus que destruye la esfera de hielo que esta había creado y todos suben al cielo haciendo a un lado las nubes negras ya que la tormenta estaba realmente fuerte pero eso no impidió que Korra destellara luces por todo el cielo.

-¡Miren eso!—Grita Bolín asombrado.

Asami con los demás quienes batallaban para el dirigible no cayera miran a lo lejos una luz de color azul brillante que provenía de alguien que flotaba en el cielo pero eso no era todo, la pelinegra con sus binoculares mira que aquella persona era Korra pero no era la única que estaba ahí ya que podía ver a los demás avatares lo cual era muy extraño pues los demás parecían solo ver a Korra.

-No puedo creerlo Korra está brillando—dice más emocionado el maestro tierra.

-Así que después de todo si necesitaba estar sola—sonríe Mako.

-Debemos dejar que continúe si la distraemos entonces lo que hace se verá afectado—menciona tranquilo Lord Zuko.

-Entonces vamos a aterrizar-

Asami también habla con tranquilidad y dándole la orden a su piloto descienden poco a poco activando una especie de balsa inflable en el dirigible para que así flotara y llegaran a la isla donde todo eso estaba pasando. Korra parecía una especie de espíritu más que se unía con el mundo físico ya que el volver a ser un avatar completo llevaba su tiempo pero sobre todo que ahí estaban cada una de sus vidas pasadas alentándola a seguir.

 **Korra has estado lejos de nosotros mucho tiempo pero ahora nuestra era debe renacer como lo hace un avatar en un bebe… tu poder va más allá de lo que puedas imaginar porque ahora eres un nuevo ciclo para tu vida futura… él ya no nos verá como adultos si no como jóvenes como todos fuimos cuando supimos que éramos el avatar… y tú también estarás ahí para ayudarlo.**

Korra comienza a descender y sus vidas pasadas también, Asami sin temor se va acercando a ella cuando ya está en el suelo aun en estado avatar, la morena con esos ojos brillantes mira a su novia con un semblante triste pero después lo cambia cuando los avatares se dan cuenta de que Asami también podía verlos.

-Korra que bueno que estás bien—ambas sonríen pero la morena tenía algo que decir antes de terminar.

-Nosotros somos la nueva era del avatar… pero ahora solo soy Korra la primera de muchas-

Las voces que acompañaban la suya se van desvaneciendo así como sus poseedores hasta que queda Korra de pie, sus ojos dejan de brillar y vuelven a ser de color azul que miran alegre a sus amigos así como al amor de su vida que no duda en abalanzarse a ella dándole un abrazo fuerte, las lágrimas de Asami recorrían sus mejillas cayendo en el hombro de Korra.

-Lamento mucho lo que te dije Korra por favor perdóname-

-No hay nada que perdonar Asami—acaricia su espalda.

Detrás de ellas aparece Naga quien feliz salta sobre ellas lamiendo sus caras por lo que la morena solo puede reír por la cara de su novia que era entre impactada y asqueada pero después sonríe al ver que la otra estaba feliz, Lord Zuko se acerca hasta ellas mirándolas sonriendo un poco.

-Es bueno saber que sigues con vida Korra-

-Señor Zuko—se sienta rápidamente ayudando a Asami— ¿Usted vino a buscarme?-

-En realidad tú nos encontraste, Asami decidió iniciar una búsqueda para encontrarte, gracias a ella que de alguna manera sabía a donde iba te encontramos—la pelinegra se sonroja un poco al sentir la mirada de Korra.

-Nos tenías preocupados Korra—se acerca Bolín para abrazarla—temíamos lo peor y el nuevo avatar ya no sería tú por eso Asami no se dio por vencida-

-Hermanito no seas imprudente—lo separa Mako—pero si estábamos preocupados por ti eres muy importante para nosotros-

Mako se acerca a ella para darle un largo abrazo poniendo cara de enamorado preocupado lo que molesta un poco a Asami por lo que Korra decide separarse sonriendo con nerviosismo. Ya que todo estaba en orden por ahora todos suben al dirigible y así Korra y Asami recargadas en Naga abrazadas se quedan en silencio y así lo harían hasta que llegaran a la nación del fuego.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

En una isla apartada de todo y cubierta por las nubes que formaba un misterioso maestro aire a su alrededor, se encontraba una mujer de cabellos rojizos vestida de negro con dos espadas en una funda tras su espalda, su rostro estaba cubierto por aquella máscara del espíritu azul pero renovada de color negro con rojo, ninguno de sus aliados habían visto su rostro a excepción de ese maestro aire quien también siempre llevaba la máscara puesta pero la de él era un dragón plateado lo que lo hacía la mano derecha de esa mujer. Ella había estado viendo con un telescopio lo que le sucedió al avatar en esos momentos y aunque sabía que ella estaba ahí y sus aliados la incitaban a atacarla esta se negó ya que sabía que Asami llegaría pronto para rescatar a su novia.

-Mi señora el dirigible de industrias Sato está volando nuevamente—dice un hombre de cabello largo negro, característica de un ciudadano de la nación del fuego— ¿Qué es lo que haremos?-

-No haremos nada—su voz grave femenina apenas se escuchaba por la máscara.

-¿Pero por qué no?-

-No tengo intenciones de iniciar una guerra con la nación del fuego… Lord Zuko no nos ha hecho ningún daño-

-Yo lo sé mi señora pero es la única oportunidad que tenemos de acabar con el avatar, nos han comentado que su novia ha estado practicando fuego control-

-Estoy enterada pero así no es mi forma de pelear y si me dejaron a cargo fue por eso, los del loto rojo solo tienen un objetivo pero yo también tengo el mío así que no haremos nada mientras estén aquí ya perdí a muchos hombres cuando Sato los sorprendió con aquellas bombas… tengan paciencia si nos apresuramos nada saldrá bien-

-Como usted diga—hace una mueca de molestia y se marcha.

-¿Así que aceptaste tu poder Asami?... ya muero por verte haciendo los movimientos de un maestro fuego y también mirar tus ojos verdes confundidos mientras peleamos-

Su voz sonaba alegre a pesar de que sabía que Asami podría ser tan poderosa como ella, pero eso era lo que más le emocionaba pues siempre supo que la pelinegra no era tan común como todos creían, que su inteligencia no le fue dada porque si, algo más había en aquello y solo ella lo sabía por eso la necesitaba cerca o extinta.

-Los miembros están molestos—una voz se escucha detrás de ella interrumpiendo sus palabras era su mano derecha—podrían revelarse contra ti-

-No creo que sean tan estúpidos… ¿y tú qué piensas sobre mí?-

-Yo no estoy aquí para opinar si no para ayudarte como siempre lo he hecho y nadie más que yo sabe que siempre consigues lo que quieres-

-A ellos les molesta que no derroque la nación del fuego ya que tienen pensamientos ridículamente liberales y anarquistas-

-Si ellos ya no quieren seguirte ahora que también son maestros lava, ¿Qué harás?-

-Si se marchan por su cuenta y diciéndomelo de frente no tendré problemas con lo que hagan después de todo no estaré involucrada aunque los demás piensen que sí, pero si me traiciona tú sabes lo que les pasa a quien me traiciona—crea una flama azul que después desvanece.

-Esperemos que realmente no sean tan estúpidos-

-Por ahora deberemos seguir con nuestro plan—toca el hombro del hombre—deben ir a ciudad republica ahora que está en recuperación los oficiales estarán vulnerables y entonces tendrán que llamar al avatar-

-Sé que quieres quedarte por ella pero no creo que se separe del avatar-

-No te preocupes algo me dice que todo saldrá bien-

Parecía muy confiada por lo que su compañero solo a mira y luego al dirigible que volaba a lo lejos, solo él conocía el pasado de esa misteriosa mujer y estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por la causa ya que lo que tramaba su amiga por así decirlo era algo muy grande que solo podría lograrse siendo pacientes, cautelosos y sobre todo muy inteligentes, la enmascarada era una gran inventora y eso lo aprendió de Asami por eso ahora iniciaría una guerra de titanes en la ciudad que tenía algo más que a muchos interesaba.

 _No tienes idea de lo que te espera avatar Korra… ni siquiera tus vidas pasadas podrán ayudarte._

…..

 **Espero les haya gustado éste nuevo capítulo, quise meter los de los chacras ya que se me ocurrió que sería bueno para que ella recuperará sus conexiones, en fin gracias por sus reviews ^^ en serio eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo :3**

 **Los próximos capítulos tendrán más acción así como entender mejor lo que la vieja amiga de Asami quiere, como podrán notar sabe lo que hace aunque no es tan impulsiva.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy xD lindo jueves!.— oh día en que lo leas—**


	5. Capítulo 04: Distracción y Reencuentro

Los personajes de Legend of Korra pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Bryan Konietzco, Michael Dante Di Martino, así como a la televisora Nickelodeon, mi único objetivo al hacer este fanfic es el de entretener, y no hay fines de lucro por lo que espero les agrade.

 **Capítulo 04: Distracción y Reencuentro.**

 _"Los encuentros nos esperan, pero la mayoría de las veces evitamos que sucedan"_

 **\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Ciudad Republica en proceso de renovación y extensión se hallaba rodeada de escasos escombros gracias a la ayuda de algunos voluntarios que junto a los oficiales aceleraron la limpieza, los edificios se veían mejor sin tanto polvo y el perímetro del nuevo portal espiritual estaba hecho de cercas de platino en una distancia de dos metros cada una dejando espacios por donde la gente guiados por los maestros aire para admirarlo con prudencia. Varrick junto a su esposa Zhu li por ahora se encargaban de guiar a los trabajadores de Industrias Futuro ya que con la ausencia de Asami ellos serían los más capacitados para leer los planos que la pelinegra había dejado donde una vez más renovaría las calles y avenidas de la ciudad para no afectar el también hogar de los espíritus, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección ya que aunque temían recibir otro ataque de parte de los sorpresivos miembros del loto rojo y esa mujer debía seguir adelante con todo ello.

La ciudad estaba demasiado custodiada pues los oficiales bajo el mando de Lin Beifong habían recibido una orden estricta de cuidar de cada rincón para que no fuesen tomados nuevamente por sorpresa como aquella noche, las embarcaciones de las naciones unidas custodiaban el mar mientras que los dirigibles el aire, todos estaban en guardia o eso decía la jefa que sentía que era lo mejor por ahora. Los nómadas aire ayudaban a los ciudadanos que aún no tenían hogar por estar en escombros por lo que les llevaban alimento o ropa cubrirse en esa pequeñas carpas hechas por ellos en el parque del avatar Korra, Tenzín estaba feliz por ver que todo iba saliendo bien y que sus pupilos iban en el camino correcto sin embargo también estaba preocupado por si aquella mujer atacaría nuevamente. Dejando a sus pupilos decidió ir a la central de policía para visitar a Lin y que esta le diera un informe sobre todo lo que acontecía pero al llegar mira que el lugar parece tener mucha gente inconforme como siempre que ansiaban volver a estar bajo un techo decente y aunque Asami había dejado la maquinaria y planos parecía que no habían muchos voluntarios pues veían a los meca tanques que ahora tenían alas en las espaldas dándole mayor capacidad para levantar objeto; el maestro aire llega hasta la oficina de la jefa quien al verlo frunce el ceño.

-Veo que trabajas más que nunca—menciona Tenzín.

-Si claro—menciona con sarcasmo—las personas exigen demasiado pero todos los que están aquí son los que menos ayudan, mis oficiales están agotado por tanto trabajo que podrían caer en desesperación-

-Lo sé he visto a muchos con ojos cansados pero parecen ser fuertes-

-Tienen que serlo son oficiales sabían en lo que se metían—se sienta frente a su escritorio— ¿Qué has sabido de Korra?-

-Hace pocos días que se fueron seguramente debe estar ayudando a Asami con su fuego control no me ha enviado ninguna carta o llamado-

-Ella debería estar ayudándonos en vez de estar con su noviecita-

-Lin por favor tu viste y escuchaste al avatar Wan ellas deben permanecer juntas-

-Las cosas espirituales no son lo mío—lanza un gruñido.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente pero necesita unas vacaciones después de que casi muere con el rayo espiritual de Kuvira—hace una pausa acariciando su barba— ¿por cierto eso quedó destruido?-

-Todo indica que si solo encontramos restos que ya desechamos de la manera adecuada-

-Es bueno saberlo-

Siguieron conversando sobre asuntos importantes ya que la principal nación que les ayudaba a reconstruirse era la del fuego por lo que el señor del fuego Izumi había estado a cargo de algunas cosas sin embargo debía volver así que tenían que escoltarla de mejor forma posible por si hubiera una posibilidad de atacarla.

 **…**

Lo cual quizá no estaba tan herrado después de todo, justo cuando el señor del fuego se disponía a volver a su hogar, sus soldados imperiales así como los oficiales escuchaban un ruido extraño en el cielo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?—pregunta Izumi fuera de su dirigible mirando al cielo.

-No lo sabemos—dice un oficial.

¡Protejan al señor del fuego!

Dijo por radio un oficial para que segundos después vieran caer su dirigible al parecer le habían hecho un gran daño a la nave que ahora ardía, los soldados imperiales llevándose a Izumi rápidamente como pudieron miraban al cielo como todos los demás y no podían creer lo que estaba apareciendo de entre las nubes, eran enorme naves aéreas con forma de ave dragón de color negro, aproximadamente 20 de éstas ahora se separaban para sobrevolar en rodeo la ciudad.

-¡Llamen a la jefa necesitamos refuerzos!-

Fue lo que grito uno de los oficiales antes de ver segundos después caer unos artefactos en forma de huevo que al chocar con el suelo explotaban esparciendo una especie de gas pestilente que hacía que las personas cayeran desmayadas, las sirenas comenzaban a sonar por toda la ciudad y encima de los edificios recién arreglados corría la jefa Lin junto a Tenzín y se quedan asombrados al ver semejantes naves que eran del tamaño de un dirigible pero estas eran más estéticas y con mejor movimiento.

-¿Pero qué demonios?—decía Lin furiosa— ¿Quién hizo semejantes naves?-

-Tal parece que Asami y Varrick no son los únicos genios en este mundo—decía Tenzín preocupado— ¡Lin mira!—señala a las personas que habían caído por el gas—será mejor cubrirse la nariz-

Cortando su capa que siempre traía le da un pedazo a Lin ya que estás estaban capacitadas por algo así, Sato era muy precavida en eso pero era anti humo no sabía si funcionaría con el gas. Los oficiales por su parte trataban de lidiar en el aire con las naves pero no podían hacerle ningún daño ya que estaban hechas de platino puro tanto fuera como por dentro, pero eso no era lo único que las naves tenían sino también a sus tripulantes enmascarados maestros fuego, los maestros metal estaban en ligera desventaja ya que su cansancio no ayudaba además de que esos maestros fuego no eran como los que conocían, sus movimientos eran diferentes y sobre todo tenían una excelente defensa y agilidad que los hacían ser rápidos al escapar de los cables metálicos de los oficiales siendo estos golpeados por llamaradas enormes de fuego y lanzados al vacío.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo mis oficiales comienzan a caer tal parece que esas cosas están hechas de platino!-

Gritaba Lin quien corría junto al maestro aire que después comienza a volar junto a los demás maestros aire, algunos de ellos habían logrado salvar a los oficiales que caían inconscientes mientras que Tenzín junto a Kai, Jinora e Ikki como principales guías así como Meelo iban con maestros hasta las naves usando su aire control para empujar a los tripulantes, pero estos siendo maestros fuego podían ser impulsados por su fuego control como una turbina en manos y pies, pocos fueron interceptados por los maestros aire mientras que los otros con ayuda de lianas que llevaban alrededor de la cintura con algo que cubría la punta y que al chocar con el platino este se abría soltando un pegamento como el que los guerreros del sol tenían, así impulsándose volvían a sus naves para lanzar bolas de fuego enorme que Kai quien fue el primero en ser sorprendido apenas y podía esquivar o detener.

-¿Qué clase de seres son ustedes?-

Dice Kai furioso siendo rodeado por cuatro de ellos y aunque pudo defenderse un quinto apareciendo sorpresivamente detrás de él logro bloquear su chií impidiéndole usar su control empujándolo al vacío.

-¡Kai!-

Grita Jinora pero no podría ayudarlo ya que también la habían rodeado, Kai no sabiendo como detenerse esperaba lo peor pero justo en ese momento Lin lo atrapa dejándolo en el techo de un edificio.

-Gracias—Dice Kai.

-De nada chico ahora quédate aquí hasta que pase el efecto de bloqueo-

-Si claro—desvía la mirada triste.

La jefa viendo aquello y a sus oficiales caer por efecto del gas que no pudieron resistir oler aunque aguantaron la respiración, decide hacer algo apresurado volviendo a la central de policía lo más rápido que podía pero sus ojos de pronto se abrieron y luego frunciendo el ceño mira a un hombre enmascarado de dragón plateado con una ropa negra ajustada de una tela extraña.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

Pregunta furiosa dirigiendo sus cables metálicos hasta él que esquiva fácilmente mostrándole a la jefa quien ahora estaba más asombrada que era un maestro aire pues la empuja con una patada lanzando una fuerte onda de aire hacía ella, pero eso no sería suficiente para derrotarla ya que se reincorpora sujetándolo del brazo pero el hombre era fuerte y aun con el cable en su muñeca se mantiene firme y la vuelve a atacar, Lin también vuelve a atacarla tomándolo de la otra muñeca pero recibe el mismo ataque de nuevo, esta vez usando su tierra control le lanza varias rocas que este esquiva o destroza con sus puños acercándose más a ella hasta quedar frente a frente tanto que la jefa podía escuchar su respiración bajo esa máscara.

-Jefa Beifong si no dependiera tanto de su control podría ser mejor que su madre pero es lamentable ver que no es así-

La empuja desde aquella altura y esta aunque furiosa y noqueada en cierto punto por esas palabras se logra detener con su metal control y ve como el enmascarado se da la vuelta desapareciendo de su vista.

 _¿Acaso no quería matarme?_

Fue lo que pensó en ese momento pero después cayendo en cuenta sabía a qué se dirigía a la central de policía, ese hombre sabía que ella iba a llamar al avatar, eso era lo que quería se decía a si misma por lo que decide declinar de aquello para no darle gusto ya que no quería poner en peligro a Korra, aunque no sabía cómo podría controlar todo lo que pasaba.

En el mar los barcos de las naciones unidas luchaban por su parte lanzando bolas de fuego a las naves pero no les causaban ningún daño, a pesar de que Lin había decidido no llamar al avatar los de las naciones unidas no estaban enteradas de ello así que ellos si llamarían a la nación del fuego.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

 **Nación del fuego.**

Asami se encontraba practicando su fuego control junto a Lord Zuko quien estaba admirando de la nueva energía de la joven por aprender, estaba perfeccionando sus movimientos pero le faltaba equilibrio mental y espiritual por lo que estaba en un 50% en su rango de control, Korra por su parte se encontraba con los hermanos entrenando en el patio del otro lado ya que necesitaban ejercitarse pues en ese lugar no podían hacer mucho siendo invitados de la familia real, los tres llevaban puestas ropas de la nación del fuego, Korra llevaba puesta una camisa manga larga roja oscura con bordes negro, una cinta en su cintura del mismo color así como su pantalón que era cubierto desde sus rodillas por unas botas típicas de la nación del fuego mientras que los hermanos vestían casi como el señor Zuko cuando era joven y se alejó del reino. Pero de pronto la torre de control de la nación del fuego recibe una llamada desde ciudad republica informándoles que necesitaban refuerzos por el reciente ataque y sobre todo necesitaban al avatar. Un soldado imperial corriendo rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba el avatar llega haciendo un reverencia para después decir…

-Avatar Korra la necesitan en ciudad república-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?—pregunta preocupada Korra mirando a sus amigos con el mismo semblante.

-Han vuelto a atacar la ciudad los mismo de aquella vez y al parecer están superando notablemente a los maestros metal y aire-

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo—Korra comienza a correr pero se detiene—por favor comandante no le diga nada a la señorita Sato-

-Pero Korra la necesitaremos—dice Bolín.

-Korra tiene razón esta vez Bo no podemos llevarla no está lista—dice Mako serio.

-Pero se va a enfurecer si no le decimos nada-

-¡Bolín no quiero que ella se desestabilice más!—dice con dureza el avatar.

-Bien-

-Llame discretamente a Lord Zuko informándole todo sin que la señorita Sato se dé cuenta—dice Korra.

-Como usted diga-

Los chicos corren hasta el dirigible de Asami ordenándole al piloto que despegara pero este se negó ya que no vio a su jefa pero Korra furiosa lo quita del mando y Mako toma el control sabiendo más como pilotear el dirigible, así esperaban llegar lo antes posible a ciudad república. Por su parte el soldado imperial o mejor dicho comandante caminaba tratando de estar tranquilo hasta llegar donde se encontraba Lord Zuko con Asami.

-Lord Zuko lamento interrumpir pero tiene visitas-

-¿De quién se trata comandante?-

-El príncipe Iroh dice que necesita hablar con usted en privado—dice muy nervioso tratando de sonar convincente.

-De acuerdo—Lord Zuko viéndolo en ese estado decide ir—Asami sigue con tus lecciones yo iré a conversar con mi nieto-

-No se preocupe Lord Zuko seguiré practicando hasta que vuelva-

El antiguo señor del fuego camina junto a su comandante que al ver que estaban lejos se detiene con un semblante serio y Lord Zuko sabía que era algo importante y aunque sabía que Asami también se dio cuenta de la reacción de este pensaba que solo pensaría que era familiar.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede comandante?-

-Las tropas de las naciones unidas nos han pedido refuerzos tal parece que ciudad republica fue atacada nuevamente por los mismos sujetos y la razón por la que mentí fue porque el avatar no quiere que la señorita Sato se entere-

-Es comprensible ahora tendremos que ir inmediatamente a ciudad república y que los guardias vigilen a la señorita Sato por favor-

-Si señor-

Lord Zuko corre hasta su dragón llevando así sus tropas por el mar que iban a toda marcha hasta ciudad república, el llegaría antes gracias a su dragón así que todo tendría que salir bien además de que les habían informado sobre las bombas de gas e iban preparados para ello ya que hace muchos atrás ellos habían mejorado un cubre bocas pues les sirvieron en una ocasión cuando el padre de Sokka comenzó a lanzarles aquellas bolas apestosas.

Sin embargo el dejar a Asami no fue la mejor elección ese momento ya que alguien no estaba en ciudad republica con sus aliados, la pelinegra seguía al pie cada una de los movimientos lanzando llamas considerables, pero ahora le estaba preocupando un poco el silencio ya que por alguna razón se sentía observada y no solo era porque ahora veía más guardias a su alrededor lo que también era sospechoso.

 _Esto se está poniendo extraño quizá tenga algo que ver con esa reacción de aquel comandante._

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver volar a varios guardias que al parecer fueron golpeados por alguien más, deteniendo su práctica se mantiene en guardia como su maestro le había enseñado y entonces una voz resuena dentro del palacio y se aproximaba hasta el área de Agni kai.

-Hace mucho tiempo que nos encontramos a solas ya que el encuentro anterior fue muy rápido y heriste mi brazo-

-No puede ser…-

Susurra Asami girando y ve salir a la mujer enmascarada con una ropa extraña de esa misma tela negra ajustada, su espada en la funda de su espalda y esa máscara del espíritu azul que era de negro y rojo ahora, era 10cm más alta que Asami que solo traía puesta su ropa usual ya de entrenamiento y que de inmediato se pone a la defensiva pues algo dentro de ella sentía un temor enorme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-He venido a visitarte aunque siempre he estado observando tus entrenamientos desde las sombras-

Comienza a caminar hasta ella lentamente, quería ponerla muy nerviosa así que en forma cautelosa la empieza a rodear pero Asami no bajaba la guardia y eso la hacía sonreír bajo su máscara.

-¿Sabías que ahora tu noviecita se dirige a ciudad república así como Lord Zuko a tratar de detener a mis hombres?-

-¿Qué?-… _Así que era por eso…_

-Sabes que nunca miento-

-Es una trampa… tú… ¿Quieres hacerle daño verdad?-

-Sinceramente ella no me interesa sino a mis hombres los miembros del loto rojo quieren acabarla para que no haya más estorbos... yo en realidad solo te quiero a ti-

-¿Para qué?-

-Hace mucho tiempo hicimos una promesa la cual no cumpliste-

Entonces Asami recuerda su sueño donde ellas estaban bajo ese árbol y le había prometido verla ahí pero cuando desapareció misteriosamente con sus padres pensó que eso ya no sería relevante además de que su padre no le permitió volver a ese lugar después de que su madre murió.

-Ustedes desaparecieron de un día para otro-

-No trates de justificarte porque sabes que la razón por la que mis padres y yo "desaparecimos"—hace un entre comillas con sus manos—fue porque Hiroshi tu padre culpo al mío de estar involucrado con el asesinato de tu madre-

-¿Qué mi padre hizo eso?—Asami estaba sorprendida—yo te juro que no lo sabía—deja su posición de defensa parándose erguida.

-Era de suponerse que no te lo dijera—modera su voz pus sabía que Asami tampoco mentía—sin embargo fue injusto de su parte hacerlo y que tú no te dignaras a investigar sobre ello-

-El recordar la muerte de mi madre es algo muy doloroso para mí por eso no quise indagar más y sinceramente pensé que se habían ido por lo que me dijo mi padre que decidieron mudarse y a mí también me dolió que no te despidieras—levanta la voz en esa última palabra.

-Así que eso te dijo ese miserable—su mano forma un puño—quizá no estés enterada de esto también… el mando a asesinar a mis padres-

Aquellas palabras cruzaron como una flecha de dolor por su corazón ya que no podía creer lo que ella le decía, su padre había sido un monstruo en el pasado ahora estaba segura de que la muerte de su madre lo había enloquecido, entendía la rabia de ella.

-No puedo creer que en serio mi padre fue un hombre terrible—su mirada se vuelve triste—pero el murió hace unos días tan solo y cambio…-

-Eso no me importa lo único que quiero ahora es llevar a cabo mis planes y los del loto rojo-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo?-

-Descubrí algo llamado realidad Asami-

-En serio lamento todo lo que mi padre te hizo pero no dejaré que dañes a Korra-

-El avatar solo es algo más lo que yo busco está en un lugar oculto que si ellos logran asesinar a tu novia será más fácil de encontrar-

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?-

-Jajajaja—carcajea de forma malvada— ¿de verdad piensas que te lo diré?... después le dirás todo a los demás-

-Pensé… ¿qué venías por mí?-

-Si eso quería pero no quiero perderme la muerte de tu novia después de todo te veré en su funeral-

Se da la vuelta pero cuando iba a comenzar a correr es detenida por una llamarada de fuego que Asami le había lanzado a los pies.

-No tienes idea de con quién te estás metiendo querida amiga-

-Ambas necesitamos hacer esto Katsumi-

-Bien no quería hacerte daño aún pero si tanto lo quieres-

La enmascarada da un salto rápidamente lanzando una patada que esparce un arco de fuego azul el cual la pelinegra apenas y logra esquivar saltando hacía atrás y tomando impulso también le lanza la misma patada pero con su fuego de color casi normal ya que parecía más trasparente y eso lo noto la otra que solo recibe la llama con su mano desvaneciéndola.

-Nada mal para una neófita-

Se burla Katsumi para después lanzar puñetazos al frente lanzándole llamas consecutivas que Asami esquivaba o desvanecía con algo de torpeza aún ya que aunque era muy ágil en combate el fuego control era algo distinto, estaba siendo arrinconada en uno de los muros del lugar pero usando el mismo fuego azul de su vieja amiga el cual comienza a formar en una bola de este que le lanza sin embargo la otra siendo más experta detiene la bola regresándosela rápidamente golpeándole el hombro haciéndola caer al suelo.

-Podría decirse que ahora tenemos un Agni kai… entonces deberé quemarte para que te parezcas a tu maestro-

Da un enorme salto con intención de caer encima de esta pero Asami quien era rápida en eso logra levantarse y usando ahora sus técnicas de combate la intercepta en el aire dándole una fuerte patada en el abdomen pero cuando la iba a sostener del brazo para azotarla la enmascarada aun con el dolor en el aire se mueve rodeando el cuello de Asam con sus piernas levantándola por encima de ella lanzándola a un poste, y ella cae al suelo de rodillas tocando su abdomen.

-Maldición—decía Asami volviéndose a levantar.

-¿No me digas que te olvidaste que a ambas nos entrenaron de niñas para el combate?-

-Si por un momento lo olvide-

Corriendo hasta Katsumi Asami lanza varios puñetazos y patadas al frente lanzándole llamas más grandes y poderosas que logran darle en el cuerpo pero la chica era muy resistente y sabía cómo controlar el dolor por lo que vuelve a atacar y ahora ambas casi al mismo ritmo ya que la pelinegra tenía una ligera desventaja parecía querer luchar hasta el final.

-Katsumi… ¡¿Cuándo te volviste una demente que solo quiere acabar con el mundo?!-

-Solo puedo decir que me volví loca con largos intervalos de locura-

-Te volviste eso y una persona vengativa… no eras así-

Asami cruza sus brazos en defensa frente a su rostro deteniendo los ataques mientras hablaba, para después seguir con los suyos hacia la chica que guardo silencio con eso último pero a pesar de eso no de distraía y dando varios saltos hacia el frente o mortales creaba más arcos de fuego azul que arrinconaban otra vez a la pelinegra que los detenía con sus puños.

-Por favor recapacita si lo haces podremos ser amigas nuevamente como antes por favor Katsumi yo no quiero esto-

-Lo siento pero ya no hay marcha atrás porque aunque nunca te diste cuenta siempre me gustaste Asami y ahora que estás con el avatar no será lo mismo… yo aquella vez que me heriste quería llevarte conmigo pero al ver como la defendías supe que no podía… así que si no te tendré para mí entonces no debes obstaculizar mi camino-

Aquellas palabras nuevamente cruzaron el corazón o es más la mente de Asami haciendo que bajara su guardia pues estaba en una especie de shock, mira como lentamente la mujer se acercaba hasta ella con llamas en su puño izquierdo.

-Katsumi yo… no lo sabía pero eso no hace correcta tu ambición… antes eras buena ayudabas a los demás querías ser un gran general—le dice esto con suavidad y mira como la mujer se arrodilla frente a ella acariciándole su mejilla.

-La ambición no hermana bien con la bondad, sino con el orgullo, la astucia y la crueldad-

La mujer levanta su puño en llamas pues ahora quería dejarle una marca en su bello rostro pero se ve interrumpida por unas llamas de fuego que logra esquivar dando dos piruetas hacía atrás y entonces mira frente a ella al príncipe de la nación del fuego, Iroh II que no venía solo sino con todos sus soldados que ahora rodeaban el lugar.

-No tienes escapatoria entrégate—grita con firmeza Iroh.

-Es un honor estar ante usted príncipe de la nación del fuego—hace una reverencia—es una lástima que no sea como alguna vez lo fue su tío-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—pregunta molesto caminando hasta quedar frente a Asami.

-Él sabía cuándo rendirse como cuando lo hizo con Ba Sing Se-

-¿Por qué habría de rendirme ante alguien como tú?... que ni siquiera muestra su rostro-

-Porque yo soy superior a usted príncipe Iroh—hace una pausa sacando sus espadas y al verlas Iroh recordó a las de su abuelo—Si quiere ver mi rostro tendrá que vencerme sin ayuda de sus soldados le mostraré que soy mejor… no usaré mi fuego control solo mis espadas-

-El retar a un miembro de la familia real es una gran falta pero después de todo ya estamos aquí y acepto este inusual Agni kai-

-Una vez más es un honor príncipe Iroh-

La mujer comienza a mover sus espadas con gran agilidad esperando a que el príncipe de la nación del fuego decidiera atacar aunque podía ver que los soldados no estaba muy convencidos aunque podía sentir sus vibraciones gracias al vapor que cada uno emanaba como maestro fuego y era claro que en cierto punto estaban asustados a excepción del príncipe que parecía tranquilo y eso le agradaba, Asami miraba todo desde su lugar y se pone de pie tras de Iroh.

-No lo haga príncipe Iroh-

-Llévensela—ordena Iroh a sus guardias que tratan de llevársela pero esta se zafa.

-Yo lucharé con usted-

-No Asami esto es algo entre ella y yo ahora-

-Pero no podrá contra ella-

-Si me deja ir prometo no hacerle daño—bromea Katsumi al escuchar las palabras de Asami.

-¡Suficiente!... Asami no se meta por favor-

La pelinegra quien ya estaba en guardia retrocede y solo espera que las cosas no se salgan de control pues era obvio que su vieja amiga tramaba algo que seguramente causaría un gran daño en el príncipe pero ahora solo tendría que observar.

\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

 **Ciudad República.**

Korra hace unos minutos ya había llegado a la ciudad junto a Mako y bolín así como Lord Zuko que los había alcanzado, los 4 cubrían su nariz con los cubre bocas especiales pues aquellos invasores por así llamarlos estaban lanzando aún sus bombas de gas y solo pocos maestros aire quedaban luchando entre ellos la familia del avatar Aang y también Lin que luchaba con unos cuantos que cuando capturaba se las ingeniaban usando lava control.

-No puedo creerlo—decía Lord Zuko viendo a los oficiales y las personas desmayadas— ¿Qué clase de monstruos son estas personas?-

-No lo sé pero tenemos que detenerlos—Korra decía esto con enojo y luego mira a Lord Zuko—señor si me autoriza quiero que me preste a su dragón-

-¿Qué tienes en mente Korra?-

-Me di cuenta que las bolas de fuego no dañan a las naves de aves dragón y eso que sus soldados son muy capaces señor así que necesito detenerlos en el aire-

-De acuerdo Korra-

Lord Zuko se baja de su dragón entregándolo a Korra que habla algo con el animal como si su parte del avatar Roku estuviera ayudándole pues este parece entender dándole acceso directo al comando.

-Señor trate de detener junto a Mako y Bolín a los que están en tierra-

-De acuerdo avatar Korra-

La morena sonríe al escuchar eso viniendo del gran Zuko una leyenda de la humanidad, yéndose con el dragón lo guía hasta la primera nave donde estaban algunos maestros aire.

-Muy bien amigo necesito que vueles alrededor-

El dragón obedeciendo comienza a girar alrededor de la aeronave horizontalmente, la morena enredando sus piernas con la soga que guiaba al dragón se inclina un poco para crear espadas de fuego algo que había aprendido al mirar los entrenamientos de Asami y Lord Zuko, éstas eran lo suficientemente calientes para así cortar en dos la aeronave, viendo como los tripulantes trataban de escapar hacia las otras hace que el dragón lance enormes llamas de su hocico desvaneciendo así las lianas que los ayudaban.

-No son tan listos amigos-

Así el avatar volaba hasta las demás aeronaves esquivando con ayuda de su nuevo amigo los ataques de estos que sabían que después de todo, la morena ya no era la misma impulsiva de antes y ahora estaba pensando como lo haría su novia ante la situación.

Por su parte Lord Zuko con los hermanos luchaban en alianza con Lin contra los maestros lava de los que el maestro tierra se encargaba pero aun así eran más.

-No debió traer al avatar señor Zuko—gritaba Lin mientras peleaba.

-¿Por qué lo dices Lin?-

-Señor los que ha venido hasta aquí quieren al avatar de eso estoy segura es una trampa-

-¿Fue por eso que tú no pediste ayuda?-

-Así es señor pero eso no es todo la líder no viene con ellos lo que significa que-

-¡Asami!—gritan los hermanos.

-Caímos en la trampa—Decía Lord Zuko molesto lanzando llamaradas con más intensidad.

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?—dice Bolín asustado—si Korra se entera no durará en irse furiosa-

-Eso sería lo mejor—decía Lin.

-No es así—Mako sonaba preocupado—en cualquier lugar Korra estará en peligro aquella mujer no es tan indefensa… pero… sinceramente teniendo a las dos lejos una de la otra no tardarán en…-

-No te preocupes Mako los refuerzos ya llegaron—dice Lord Zuko viendo los aviones que industrias futuro les había dado y ahora ayudaban a Korra con las aeronaves, también a los tanques de guerra que estaban acabando con los que se hallaban en tierra y algunos soldados imperiales que luchaban con fuego control—Tendrán que ir con Asami-

-¿Qué?—dicen a coro los hermanos.

Lord Zuko silba y su dragón escuchando eso mira a Korra y ésta a él y luego al antiguo señor del fuego por lo que comienzan a descender.

-¿Qué sucede señor Zuko?—pregunta Korra agitada.

-Tienes que irte con Mako y Bolín al palacio aquella mujer fue con Asami… lleva mi dragón-

Korra al escuchar eso se preocupa demasiado por lo que no duda en aceptar ya que casi todas las aeronaves estaba en descenso, los hermanos se suben al dragón y se van volando de regreso pero entonces dos aves dragón más de platino intentan obstaculizar su vuelo sin embargo la morena no tenía tiempo.

-¡Sujétense chicos!-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

Gritan pero Korra ya estaba haciendo girar al dragón con su cola empuja las naves y la morena aprovecha para sacar a cada uno con traspasando el platino con sus puños en llamas como espadas y mientras traspasaba las naves usaba su aire control para noquear a los tripulantes volviendo a caer así encima del dragón que después voló rápidamente hacía donde debía.

-¡Eso fue impresionante!—grita ahora de alegría Bolín.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?—pregunta con una sonrisa Mako.

-En mi vida pasada fui el mejor maestro fuego amigo del tatarabuelo de Lord Zuko… mis viejas maniobras las puedo llevar acabo con mayor facilidad ahora que estoy furiosa-

-¡Benditas sean vidas pasadas!-

Bolín festejaba haciendo sonreír levemente a su hermano y a la morena que internamente estaba preocupada por su novia.

 _Espero que estés bien Asami_

 **…**

Mientras tanto en la nación del fuego se llevaba a cabo un Agni kai inusual según las palabras del príncipe Iroh quien estaba perdiendo ante las espadas de la mujer enmascarada que disfrutaba humillarlo.

-Le dije que soy mejor-

Continuara…

 ** _Muchas gracias por seguir mi fanfic y sus reviews :3 que espero más por supuesto y si tienen alguna sugerencia es bienvenida o duda así como critica._**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, linda tarde, día o noche xD._**


	6. Capítulo 05: Confusión

Los personajes de Legend of Korra pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Bryan Konietzco, Michael Dante Di Martino, así como a la televisora Nickelodeon, mi único objetivo al hacer este fanfic es el de entretener, y no hay fines de lucro por lo que espero les agrade.

 **Capítulo 05: Confusión.**

 _"Hablan mucho de la belleza de la certidumbre como si ignorasen la belleza sutil de la duda, creer es monótono, la duda es apasionante"_

 **\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

-¿Ya está agotado príncipe Iroh?-

La mujer enmascarada se estaba divirtiendo mucho al combatir con el príncipe de la nación del fuego que por más que lanzaba sus mejores ataques, estos era bloqueados por las filosas espadas de la mujer que solo reía al escuchar su respiración, Iroh II con puñetazos llenos de fuego avanzaba hasta ella lo más rápido que podía pero su cuerpo se agotaba cada vez más como si esa tipa absorbiera sus energías, estaba cayendo en desesperación así que dispuesto a todo solo tenía que utilizar sus habilidades de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Corriendo hacia ella lanza varias patadas con sus respectivos giros tratando de golpear su cuerpo pero, la otra solo lo esquivaba como si fuera una gran contorsionista doblando su cuerpo de manera impresionante y era mucho más ágil que un maestro aire pues era escurridiza, saltando de un lado a otro por fin decide dejar de jugar para atacar.

-Usted príncipe ha olvidado el verdadero fuego control-

-¿De qué estás hablando?—decía Iroh cansado y poniéndose en guardia.

-Todos en la nación del fuego alguna vez escuchamos que el verdadero fuego control proviene de los verdaderos maestros fuego los cuales eran los dragones, yo conocí a dos de los más grandes hace algunos años y me di cuenta que su forma de usar su fuego control príncipe Iroh, no es el correcto-

-Yo sé de donde proviene nuestro fuego control mi abuelo me enseñó-

-Pero no te enseñó bien o quizá no quiso hacerlo-

-¡Que imprudencia!-

El príncipe grita lanzando un enorme arco de fuego hacía ella que solo desvanece con sus espadas, Iroh estaba furioso pues su abuelo siempre le enseñó fuego control y también como apreciarlo y respetarlo, desde niño fue un prodigio en ello logrando también la técnica del rayo algo que muy pocos maestros fuego desde la princesa Azula habían logrado y ahora que una mujer que no es capaz de mostrar su rostro le dijera eso lo ponía de mal humor.

-Dices saber sobre el fuego control pero lo utilizas para hacer el mal-

-¿El mal?... jajajaja—carcajea— Es verdad que el bien y el mal existen pero cuando logras mantenerte neutral no significa que seas malvado, en lo personal no tengo nada contra usted o la familia real, yo respeto mucho a Lord Zuko y tampoco busco el poder mundial o asesinar a diestra y siniestra a personas inocentes, no, no así no es mi forma de actuar-

-No me vengas con mentiras que en la ciudad has dañado a mucha gente-

-Ya dije que yo no soy así, sin embargo los del loto rojo son otro tipo de personas que buscan acabar con la monarquía o cualquier mando, desean la libertad según ellos para que la paz por fin exista pero sabemos que no es así y cuando logren lo que quieren seguramente se convertirán en una tiranía como alguna vez lo fue esta nación acabando con la familia real y quizá conmigo-

Todos los presentes no podían comprender las palabras de aquella mujer, su tono de voz emitía sinceridad como si estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero si así era, entonces ¿Qué era lo que buscaba en realidad? Estas preguntas deambulaban la mente de cada persona en ese lugar, pero más en la de Asami que realmente en este punto su confusión era enorme al grado de creer que su vieja amiga solo necesitaba ayuda para superar lo que le pasó a sus padres aunque sentía que había algo más que omitió decirle.

-Si es verdad lo que dices, ¿Entonces por qué lo ayudas?-

-Cuando encarcelaron a Zaheer el me dejo a cargo de todo y no pregunten ¿cómo me contacto?, porque no se lo diré, pero a pesar de eso no quiero dañar a nadie de verdad solo estoy pagando un favor porque lo que realmente quiero solo puede llegar a mi cuando el avatar muera-

-Y supongo que tampoco piensas decirlo ¿cierto?-

-Bueno ya he hablado demasiado así que continuemos-

Se mueve a gran velocidad saltando hasta quedar frente a Iroh quien apenas y puede esquivar las espadas que pasan cerca de su cuello haciendo retroceder, la mujer quien al parecer no tenía un deje de cansancio vuelve a atacarlo esta vez empuñando sus espadas hacia el frente rozándole los costados dejándole unas heridas no tan profundas pero que lo hacen sangrar, este conteniendo su dolor al momento en que iba a arrodillarse logra ser rápido atacando con una bola de fuego a la mujer que logra darle en el pecho provocando que retroceda, ante ese lapso de ventaja Iroh poniéndose de pie comienza a mover sus brazos lentamente creando rayos que después une en uno y lo lanza a la enmascarada viendo que supuestamente estaba adolorida y distraída pero, una vez más la astucia de aquella mujer se deja ver ya que utilizando una técnica especial que solo conocían Lord Zuko y Aang, la cual es desviar un rayo, ella usando esto logra devolver el rayo hacia Iroh dándole de lleno en el pecho por lo que este es lanzando contra un poste y cae débil al suelo.

-¿Cómo es posible?-

-Sé muchas cosas príncipe Iroh, mucho más de las que puede imaginar-

Iroh perseverante se levanta lentamente pero su cuerpo necesitaba curarse y de nuevo cae al suelo, Asami se acerca a él para ayudarlo pero la enmascarada solo lanza una risilla haciendo que esta la mire.

-No voy a matar al heredero de la nación del fuego pero si él quiere vivir deberá irse por su cuenta—apunta con su espada al mentón de Asami que la miraba molesta—me gusta cuando me miras así-

Asami estaba la miraba fijamente imaginando esos ojos brillantes que recordaba de ella pues no sabía si aún los tenía de esa manera y no comprendía ¿por qué no se quitaba la máscara?, todo era tan confuso para ella en ese momento ya que aunque su vieja amiga le había dado a entender que la mataría en algún momento, podía sentir que en eso no estaba siendo totalmente sincera, veía como su cuerpo se tensaba con solo estar frente a ella y ahora con esa espada, nadie a excepción de Asami veía como el filo de la espalda parecía temblar, los soldados de Iroh solo miraban ya que tenían órdenes de solo observar pero al ver a su líder en el suelo su impulso de pelea se mostró, cuando estaban por atacar una voz se escucha por encima de ellos.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-

Korra había llegado con los chicos en el dragón, saltando desde el vuelo lanza una bola de fuego hacia la enmascarada que tiene que retroceder para esquivarla, la morena tenía el ceño fruncido de verdad estaba enojada y sus nudillos lo demostraban, parándose frente a su novia y el herido príncipe mira fijamente a la mujer que solo ríe al verla y a sus amigos que detrás de ella se ponen en guardia.

-No lo tome a mal avatar pero soy más fan del antiguo equipo avatar, tus amigos son ridículos por no decir inservibles-

-¡Oye!—Grita Bolín molesto.

-Korra no caigas en su trampa—susurra Mako.

-¿Cuál trampa maestro fuego de quinta?—le dice a este que frunce el ceño le había dado en su ego—es lamentable que hayas escogido a un par de deportistas que no saben el verdadero control de sus habilidades-

-Supongo que tú di lo sabes ¿verdad?—decía Korra con el rostro alegre cruzando los brazos ese cambio confundió a todos.

-No es correcto que yo lo diga pero quizá si-

-Interesante—la morena se acerca lentamente quedando a un metro de distancia—hueles a jazmín que curioso, ¿te gusta oler bien en tus peleas?-

-Si eso me lo enseñó Asami, ¿ya te dijo que éramos buenas amigas?, de las que se bañaban juntas-

-No al parecer se le ha olvidado mencionarlo—mira de reojo a Asami quien baja la mirada—pero por algo debe ocultarlo-

-Que mal que tu novia no te tenga confianza—usa un tono triste fingido—de verdad avatar si ahora lo hace ¿Cómo podrías confiar en ella?-

-Si es verdad, ¿Cómo podría?—esas palabras provocan un dolor en la pelinegra—la confianza es muy importante y me alegra que al menos a ti si te la tenga, ella debe quererte mucho-

-Yo sé que me quiere, no lo dude avatar-

-No lo dudo, lo estaba afirmando-

Un silencio se hace presente pues la tensión crecía en el lugar además de que todos miraban a Asami que no sabía ¿Cómo reaccionar? Ante esa conversación de aquellas mujeres que si quería mucho.

-Yo sé que ya todos te hicieron esas preguntas comunes de, ¿quién eres?, ¿qué quieres?, ¿por qué lo haces?, es agotador ¿verdad?-

-Si muy agotador que siempre me estén haciendo esos cuestionamientos-

-Entonces me he quedado sin nada que decirte solo… ¿Qué procede?... es decir ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?, sé que aunque todos ellos luchen contra ti no podrán vencerte, ni tampoco mis amigos y veo que Asami tampoco pudo contigo, así que… debería ser mi turno pero sé que no quieres pelear conmigo-

-No seré yo quien te derrote, si quiero que mueras pero no me han dado esas órdenes a mí si no al loto rojo-

-¿No me digas que ellos quieren seguir con su plan de criar a un avatar malvado?-

La mujer enmascarada se queda en silencio y bajo esa máscara un semblante serio se formó ya que después de todo no estaba tan herrada, el loto rojo sabía que si no tenía a un avatar bajo su control no podrían llevar a cabo su plan ya que con su ayuda podían ganar pero no querían que ella se enfrentara a Korra, y tampoco ella quería hacerlo.

-Tu silencio me da la razón Katsumi-

Es ahí cuando todos ahora si estaban sorprendidos mucho más Asami y la misma Katsumi ya que solo era una sospecha de que ella fuera esa enmascarada pero Korra al hablar con ella ya no tiene la menor duda, pero además de eso Iroh quien seguía consciente se levanta lentamente mirando a la mujer con máscara.

-¿Eres Katsumi?-

-¿La conoces Iroh?—pregunta Korra.

-Claro que si la conozco era la mejor alumna de mi abuelo—suspira— ¿por qué haces esto?-

-Ha—resopla—mi identidad fue rebelada que mal, pero no tengo porque responderle príncipe Iroh es algo personal-

-¿Tiene que ver con la muerte de tus padres?—pregunta Korra sorprendiéndola más— nunca sabré lo que es perder a un padre de manera trágica en serio lamento lo que les haya pasado-

 _¿Cómo sabe que mis padres fueron asesinados?, ella no estaba aquí cuando hablé de eso con Asami, aparte de avatar lee la mente o ¿qué?_

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Hiroshi mato a tus padres?-

 _Avatar Korra eres admirable de eso no hay duda pensé que eras como había escuchado, testaruda e impulsiva pero tal parece que mi vieja amiga te ha enseñado algo más que su cuerpo._

-Si él fue, no me sorprende que hayas crecido con ese rencor y aún más que no hicieran justicia por ellos, es admirable que no culpes a la nación del fuego por ello, yo también estaría muy enojada con la heredera Sato pero lamento decirte que no dejaré que le hagas daño aunque tenga que morir para eso-

-Tú sabes avatar que ella debe venir conmigo, no eres digna de Asami-

-Nadie es digna de Asami, ni siquiera tú que le apuntabas con el filo de tu espada-

-Creo que no comprendes avatar Korra si quieres que viva tiene que venir conmigo, te dije que tenías algo que me pertenece y es ella-

-Ningún humano le pertenece a otro-

-Por favor Katsumi recapacita estoy seguro que si los entregas mi abuelo te perdonará—decía Iroh triste.

-No soy una traidora ni desertora así que no insista príncipe, ahora Asami ven conmigo-

-Estás loca si piensas que iré contigo—la mira con enojo.

-Bien si así lo quieres-

Katsumi mueve su espada con rapidez lanzando llamas azules poderosas hacía Asami que estaba lista para detenerlas pero en ese momento la mano de Korra detiene el ataque desvaneciendo las flamas con tal facilidad que sorprendía a más de uno, la morena volvía a tener ese semblante de firmeza y con esos profundos ojos azules que se nublaron ligeramente al mirarla de lado toma su postura de protección.

-Te dije que no iba a permitir que le hicieras daño-

-Entonces hay que pelear y quien gane se la quedará-

-No pienso pelear contigo por una razón así-

-¿Qué?—dicen Asami y Katsumi al mismo tiempo.

-Que sea ella la que elija ¿con quién quiere estar?, yo no la voy a obligar a nada-

-¿Acaso no la amas?-

-Es como si te preguntara ¿por qué respiras?... está muy claro que la amo ella según su madre nació para estar conmigo pero si quiere irse contigo no la detendré-

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo Korra?—habla en voz alta molesta Asami poniéndose a su lado—yo te amo a ti-

-Pero también la amas a ella—la mira de reojo.

-¡Yo te amo a ti!... ¡¿ESCUCHAS?!... no iré con ella porque como dices debo estar contigo-

-No lo hagas porque es tu deber, si quieres estar conmigo que sea por cuenta propia-

-Chicas por favor esto es absurdo—dice Mako—no es momento de pelear debemos llevar con un sanador al general Iroh-

-Llévalo tú con bolín con el dragón podrán llegar más rápido-

-Ah está bien—suspira—vamos Bolín-

-Si claro-

Los hermanos se llevan al general subiéndolo al dragón, pero los soldados seguían en su lugar mirando a las tres mujeres que estaban en el centro.

-Su deber es acompañar a su general ahora vayan-

Korra les grita y aunque estos tardan en obedecer deciden irse pues confiaban en el avatar, Asami seguía mirando a Korra que evadía su mirada y se aleja de ella dándoles la espalda pues tenía que probar a ambas.

-¿Dónde vas Korra?—dice más molesta Asami— ¡te estoy hablando Korra!-

-Es mejor que tu amiga se vaya cuando vengan las naciones unidas ni siquiera ella podrá con todos ellos, seguramente ya derrotaron a sus hombres que curiosamente solo eran maestros fuego, eso quiere decir que los de lava están esperando algo—habla sin dejar de caminar ni voltear—las dejo a solas-

 _Maldita sea se está burlando de mí_ —Oye avatar-

Al momento en que Katsumi dice eso da un salto separándose de Asami y lo más rápido que puede, lanza un rayo hacía la morena que gira rápidamente colocándose en posición de un maestro agua y usando la técnica de desvío le regresa el rayo a la enmascarada quien sorprendida apenas y logra esquivar su propio ataque.

-No eres la única que puede hacerlo-

Molesta la enmascarada comienza a atacar a Korra quien esquiva las llamas lo más rápido que puede ya que después de todo la maestra fuego era mucho más ágil que ella y lo sabía perfectamente por ello evitaba combatirla pues si se mostraba temerosa eso iba darle ventaja a la otra, pero ahora era muy distinto ya que la que cayó en su propio juego era la mujer del fuego azul. Katsumi volviendo a tomar su postura mejor con las espadas comienza a acorralar a Korra que solo esquivaba y no peleaba lo cual le molestaba a la otra.

-¿No te cansas de esquivar avatar Korra?-

-No voy a pelear contigo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque sé que no eres mala-

La mujer de la máscara detiene sus espadas en seco al escuchar esas palabras del avatar que solo la mira con tristeza.

-Quieres serlo pero no puedes-

-¡Basta de palabrerías!-

Vuelve a atacar a Korra con sus espadas cubiertas de fuego azul que rozaban el cuello de la morena e incluso cortándole su cabello, pero a pesar de eso esta no atacaba porque no quería lastimarla mucho más cuando sabía que Asami sufriría ya que la única manera de detenerla o más bien poder vencerla era entrando en estado avatar, esa mujer era demasiado poderosa y estaba en un supuesto control ya que no por nada los maestros le habían mostrado el verdadero fuego control, sabían que era digna por su corazón puro, Asami estaba en lo correcto al decir que era una maestra por excelencia y al menos que esta estuviera muy débil podría derrotarla pero en esta buena forma que ahora tenía no habría oponente digno para ella, ni siquiera el avatar.

-¡Pelea avatar!-

-No lo voy a hacer-

La mujer gruñe fuertemente y toma a Korra del cuello de su camisa arrojándola hacía un poste pero ésta siendo más rápida da unas piruetas usando su aire control aterriza de rodillas en el suelo pero justo en ese momento mira una espada cerca de su cara la cual apenas y esquiva sintiendo el filo nariz y otra que iba a su cuello la detiene con tierra control formando un muro, que también lanza por el aire a la chica que como un tronco gira aterrizando también de rodillas.

-Es tarde ya lo has hecho-

Tomando impulso salta hasta la morena que aún estaba en el suelo por lo que cuando la chica estaba a punto de golpearla también salta y usando su aire control vuelve a empujarla pero ésta siendo más fuerte se usa eso a su favor para quedar en el aire y con las espadas crea látigos de fuego que aprisionan las muñecas del avatar. Ella tratando de zafarse usa también su fuego control pero no era tan fuerte como el azul así que solo forcejeaba, Katsumi viendo aquello con toda su fuerza logra levantar al avatar haciéndola chocar con los postes.

-Yo sé que no estás peleando en serio avatar así que anda hazlo de verdad-

-¡Ya basta!—Grita Asami—deja a Korra en paz porque aunque quieras no peleará contigo—mira a ambas mientras que Korra se da la vuelta para irse.

-De verdad que tu novia es una cobarde Asami-

-No es cobarde es el avatar y sabe que no tiene que pelear contigo-

-Si debe ser por ti que ya tiene ese nivel de madurez-

La pelinegra iba a responderle pero en ese momento un hombre el cual era el amigo de Katsumi con esa máscara de dragón plateado aparece en el techo, Asami no podía creer que hubiese un maestro aire que no estuviera con los demás en los templos y eso significaba que se había ocultado bien.

-Las naciones unidas vienen hacía acá-

-Supongo que has venido a buscarme ¿no?-

-Debemos irnos los enviados fueron vencidos y encarcelados-

-Eso les pasa por imprudentes—guarda sus espadas—bien vámonos y Asami para la próxima no seré tan amable contigo ni con ella… es bueno dar solo el 35% de combate-

-¿Qué?-

El maestro aire misterioso forma una neblina para después desaparecer con la enmascarada que deja con dudas a Asami, que por cierto estaba muy enojada y a la vez apenada con todo eso, así que más calmada también camina hacía el palacio en busca de su novia que posiblemente estaba muy enojada aunque no lo demostrará.

 _Tengo que hablar con ella ahora que los chicos no están será más fácil tener privacidad, tiene ¿qué explicarme que fue todo eso?_

Reviso primero la alcoba para ver si estaba ahí pero no fue así, por lo que decidió seguir buscando en las demás por si acaso, hasta que escucha aullidos y risas que le pertenecían a Naga y a Korra que tal parecía estaban en los jardines jugando, la pelinegra camina lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta que conectaba al lugar y al asomarse discretamente en efecto mira a su novia y mascota jugando ya que Naga estaba encima de la morena lamiéndole la cara mientras que esta se revolcaba en el suelo.

-Me haces cosquillas Naga—dice alegre Korra—yo también te eche de menos seguramente como mi animal guía puedes sentir el peligro—sujeta su trompa mirándola—pero estaré bien y cuando sea el tiempo sé que ambas nos iremos juntas-

-No digas tonterías-

Korra y Naga se sorprenden a escuchar esa voz por lo que ambas dejando de jugar y se sientan al mismo tiempo mirando como cachorritos asustados a la mujer de cabellos oscuros.

-¿Por qué hablas de irte en este momento?-

La morena no contesta y continúa acariciando a su mascota pero Naga sentía la tensión de ambas pues no dejaba de mirar con ojos tristes a Asami quien le sonríe haciéndole una seña y ésta alejándose de su dueña camina hasta ella pegando su cabeza en el abdomen de Asami.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Naga—le acaricia la cabeza y luego ésta le lame la cara—Jeje que cariñosa eres-

Korra suspira poniéndose de pie ya que quería alejarse de su novia por ahora pero no iba a poder ya que Naga recibiendo una orden de Asami que le susurra al oído se para frente a ella impidiéndole seguir su camino.

-Traidora—susurra la morena a su amiga haciendo un puchero.

-Solo me está ayudando ya que voy a estar siempre contigo es normal que se adapte a mí que también seré su dueña-

El silencio se hace presente de nuevo pues Korra no quería decirle nada y eso estaba frustrando a Asami quien se acerca a ella dándole la vuelta rápidamente para así darle un beso a la morena quien abre los ojos ante eso pues no pensó en que iba a hacer eso, podía sentir los cálidos labios de la pelinegra que buscaban hacer reaccionar los suyos, pero no estaba funcionando así que separándose sujeta su cara y la mira.

-¿No quieres besarme?-

-…-

-Ni hablarme tal parece—suspira—sinceramente aunque quiera no puedo enojarme tanto tiempo contigo porque yo te amo demasiado y eso lo sabes, ¿no sé por qué estás así?-

-Solo quiero darte tu espacio-

-¿Qué?... oh ya entiendo—la abraza fuertemente—pensé que ya estabas bien con eso-

-Si no quieres que te toque ¿por qué me abrazas?-

-¿Qué tonterías dices?, esa noche estaba afectada mentalmente… pude ver a Katsumi cerca y eso me asustó pero ahora que la he enfrentado ya lo he superado-

-Pudiste haberte ido con ella-

-Nunca me iré con ella ¡no seas tonta!-

Se separa un poco sacudiéndola y pegando su frente con la de ella mirándola así a esos ojos azules que seguían evadiendo los suyos, Asami toma las manos de la morena para ponerlas en su cintura mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no bailamos?-

-¿Bailar sin música?-

-Eres el avatar puedes ver lo que quieras y escuchar lo que desees-

-Pero-

-Shhh solo hazlo-

Vuelve a besarla y esta vez Korra responde a su beso y comienzan a bailar escuchando en sus mentes una melodía suave como el resonar de los espíritus danzantes, Naga echada en el suelo las miraba feliz moviendo su cola pues se veían muy bien bailando con pasos de un elegante y clásico vals.

-No es correcto que hagamos esto dada la situación actual-

-Por favor no pienses en eso por ahora hemos ganado se feliz al menos un poco conmigo-

Korra le da algunas vueltas a Asami y luego la separa con suavidad tomándola de mano y luego la trae hacia su cuerpo con dos giros hasta que la toma de la cintura y la hace arquear su cuerpo hacia un lado finalizando con el baile, la pelinegra mirándola juguetona la toma del cuello de su camisa y la lleva al suelo consigo dejándola encima de su cuerpo poniendo un poco roja a Korra que sentía como el calor recorría su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pretendes Asami?—cambia su cara a una juguetona.

-Esto-

La jala del cabello para besarla por tercera vez, con sus piernas rodea la cintura de la morena moviéndose un poco para sentirla más cerca y ésta solo sonríe un poco mordiendo los labios carmín de su amada mientras que metía sus manos bajo la camisa de Asami hasta llegar a su pecho sintiendo como su corazón casi quería salir de su pecho.

-Que agitado corazón—susurra coqueta Korra.

-Tú lo pones así-

-¿De verdad?-

-No empieces Korra—dice entre dientes haciendo reír a la otra.

-Tengo que asegurarme que es por mí-

-En serio no digas eso o quemaré tu cabello-

-Bien me callaré no quiero arder y quedar con el cabello chamuscado-

-Muy inteligente al ceder-

-Por cierto Asami deberíamos hablar con mis padres-

-Mmmm es verdad—la mira con ternura— ¿Quieres que pida tu mano?-

-Jajajaja no bromees de esa manera-

-¿Acaso no quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Deberías preguntarme antes de ir con mis padres pero es demasiado pronto para el matrimonio-

-¿De verdad?... pero si ya somos muy mayores-

-No insistas o huiré-

Ambas comienzan a reír pero en el fondo Asami si quería casarse con ella necesitaba hacerlo porque sentía que era tiempo pero viendo la indecisión de Korra prefiere seguirle la corriente al quedar como loca ante ella.

-¿Cómo tendremos bebes Korra?-

-¿He… bebes?—se separa un poco viéndola con confusión—no creo que eso sea posible Asami-

-¿Eres el avatar no?, no creo que haya algo que no puedas hacer-

-No es como si tuviera una habilidad de bebe control—ríe y la otra también— ¿vez?... hasta a ti te parece gracioso-

-Hay que intentarlo pero un lugar más privado-

-¿Una montaña?—bromea.

-Jajajaja no torpe—le da un zape en la frente.

-¡Auch!, eso duele Asami—se soba su frente—mmm bueno que te parece ¿el mundo espiritual?-

-Me parece perfecto—la besa apasionadamente y se separa—vamos ahora-

-¿Qué ahora?... ¿en serio?-

-Si estoy segura que tendremos tiempo, solo dejemos una nota para que no se preocupen además estoy segura de que ella no atacará por ahora-

-¿Con ella te refieres a tu otra novia?—pone cara de celos.

-Te dije que no empezaras—crea una flama encima de su mano derecha.

-Wow tranquila me callaré—sonríe con miedo y se levanta—jajajaja soy más rápida que mi novia-

Korra ya casi estaba dentro del palacio y Asami siguiendo su juego se levanta y junto a Naga comienzan a correr tras de ella.

-No huyas avatar cobarde-

Las carcajadas se escuchan por todo el palacio pues Korra estaba usando su aire control para escapar fácilmente incluso aun cuando Asami se monta en Naga para perseguirla, al parecer se había vuelto muy escurridiza como un maestro aire en todo sentido.

 **\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Mientras tanto en la isla secreta de Katsumi ya todos se encontraban esperando sus órdenes pues aquello que hicieron en ciudad república había fallado y no podían comprender ¿Cómo es que su jefa estaba tan tranquila?

-Todos te miran con odio Katsumi-

-No me importa-

Ambos estaban sentados en una roca enorme de donde podían ver todo y a todos.

-¿Cómo te fue con Asami?-

-Aprendió muy bien pero le falta más para vencerme-

-Solo esperas que ella alcance su máximo poder ¿verdad?-

-Si… fue solo una prueba para sentir su miedo-

-No es correcto hacer eso quizá el avatar enfurezca-

-Y eso es lo que queremos… Kuzo-

-Si pero es un plan muy arriesgado y además ella siente que estás mintiendo-

-Pronto le demostraré que hablo en serio-

-Si claro-

-No me molestes Kuzo-

-De acuerdo-

Ambos se recuestan en la roca para mirar el cielo del atardecer, Katsumi solo podía pensar en las palabras de Korra que retumbaban su mente y la ponían a pensar porque sabía que pronto su antiguo maestro sabría que ella estaba obrando mal.

 **Bueno eso es todo, mi laptop anda loca así que como ven no pude escribir mucho pero cuando ya la repare tendré que hacer un capítulo muy bueno.**

 **Gracias por leer: 3.**


	7. Capítulo 06: Mundo espíritual

Los personajes de Legend of Korra pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Bryan Konietzco, Michael Dante Di Martino, así como a la televisora Nickelodeon, mi único objetivo al hacer este fanfic es el de entretener, y no hay fines de lucro por lo que espero les agrade.

 **Capítulo 06: Mundo espiritual.**

-¿Crees que sea buena idea venir darnos este descanso?-

-No te preocupes tu amiga no atacará en estos días debe estar planeando algo muy grande así que necesitará tiempo-

-No sé porque noto un deje de sarcasmo en tu tono de voz-

-Eres muy inteligente Asami pero al parecer ella también lo es-

-Ambas estudiamos juntas supongo que eso debe ser-

-Yo creo que es porque le enseñaste muchas cosas cuando eran niñas, ¿Oh me dirás qué no?-

-Te estás comportando como una cretina Korra-

La pareja estaba en el mundo espiritual dando un relajante paseo o al menos eso era hasta que la morena comenzó con esa conversación tan incómoda para su novia, alrededor como siempre los espíritus siguiéndolas porque ambas tenían una fuerte conexión a pesar de que ahora resultaba un poco borrosa.

-¿Cretina por ser sincera?-

Korra deja de caminar pero Asami no, pues estaba muy molesta.

-Oye Asami detente-

Dice la morena muy atrás mientras que la pelinegra resoplaba furiosa diciendo cosas por lo bajo que no tenían sentido, pero de repente llega hasta un oasis donde se encontraba Iroh con otros espíritus tomando el tea como siempre, al ver a Asami se pone de pie para saludarla.

-Bienvenida Asami Sato-

-¿Iroh?... wow… ¿Cómo sabe quién soy yo?-

-Todos en el mundo espiritual saben quién eres… la novia del avatar—se acerca para tomar sus manos—pareces tensa ¿por qué no te sientas a beber tea?-

-Ah sí claro—dice algo confundida y más porque Iroh la jalaba.

Por su parte Korra solo caminaba cabizbaja pues no creía que hubiera excedido sus palabras, comenzaba a ser imprudente como antes por lo que tenía que arreglarlo pero ahora que perdió de vista a su novia comienza a hablarle.

-Asami por favor perdón pero es que solo quería hablar un poco de esa relación que tuvieron no es como si quisiera hacerte enojar y yo te…-

Korra detiene sus palabras al ver a su novia con su amigo el general Iroh, estaban bebiendo tea de lo más cómodo así como algunos espíritus, el hombre mayor al verla sonríe tan cálidamente como siempre pero la pelinegra seguía enojada al grado de no querer mirarla y eso la puso un poco triste.

-Hola Korra acompáñanos a beber tea—dice Iroh.

-Creo un poco de tea me hará muy bien-

Sonríe de manera fingida sentándose al lado derecho de Iroh ya que en el otro lado estaba Asami por lo que ahora estaba frente a frente en aquella mesa que ahora podía tener una tensión que los espíritus sintieron así que se fueron desvaneciendo.

-Al parecer han tenido una pelea—Iroh menciona mientras mira su tea que parece ponerse oscuro.

-Lamento la incomodidad Iroh—se disculpa Asami.

-No te preocupes Asami ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, mi sobrino solía tener estos momento con su antigua novia Mai-

-Ya veo pero aun así es vergonzoso-

-Para animarnos un poco ¿Por qué no jugamos pai sho?-

-Yo no soy buena en eso jueguen ustedes-

Dice Korra poniéndose de pie e irse a sentar cerca el oasis para mojar sus manos, Asami solo la mira con enojo y tristeza pues Korra siempre hacía eso, evadía las discusiones con ella quizá porque no quería herirla con sus palabras ya que no quería cometer los mismos errores como con Mako, pero a pesar de eso la pelinegra no estaba de acuerdo, tratando de ignorarla mira como Iroh saca un tablero de pai sho y comienzan a jugar.

-Iroh… ¿Usted eligió vivir en el mundo espiritual después de que murió?-

-Así es Asami siempre tuve una fuerte conexión con este lugar como tú—eso sorprende a la pelinegra—también puedes ver lo que Korra ¿verdad?-

-No sé porque no me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta de eso-

-Ustedes estaban destinadas a estar juntas desde que nacieron pero al parecer el destino por un tiempo dio un giro misterioso-

-Si ya me dijeron que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas pero no comprendo del todo ¿Podrías explicarlo?-

-Supongo que aunque no pueda no te quedarás conforme-

-Muy cierto-

-Bien te diré lo que Aang me contó meses antes de que partiera del mundo físico, sabíamos que cuando el partiera un nuevo avatar vendría al mundo en la tribu agua aunque no sabíamos sin sería en la del norte o sur, pero él estaba seguro de algo y es que su sucesor sería la causante de un gran cambio en el mundo y no solo en la manera de ejercer su función como avatar sino también en la forma de vivir, nunca me explicó ¿cómo llego a esa conclusión?, pero me dijo que si alguna vez llegaba a conocer a su sucesor le diera mi ayuda en lo que necesitará y sobre todo que alguien más nacería para estar con él o en este caso ella-

 **Flash back.**

 ** _-¿Cómo es eso de que alguien más nacerá para estar con ella Aang?-_**

 ** _Iroh se encontraba conversando con el espíritu de Aang que siempre iba al mundo espiritual a buscar su consejo desde que este había partido y al parecer ahora tenía algo más importante que hablar con el dragón del oeste._**

 ** _-Nacerá un año antes de eso estoy seguro pero al igual que Katara conmigo y la esposa de Roku la pareja del avatar será una hermosa mujer cuando llegue a su madurez y sobre todo inteligente, que conocerá desde niña a mi sucesor creando así una gran unión que poco a poco se convertirá en amor, la razón de esto es que ellos decidieron que ella en un momento determinado podrá ver a los espíritus aun estando en el mundo físico como tú Iroh y además tendrá dentro si un poder muy especial eso incluyendo su fuego control-_**

 ** _-¿Fuego control?, será una maestra muy poderosa por lo entiendo-_**

 ** _-Si mi sucesor necesita a su opuesto como pareja-_**

 ** _-¿Cómo has sabido todo eso Aang?-_**

 ** _-No puedo decirlo Iroh solo quiero que cuando llegue el momento ayudes a mi sucesor porque habrá muchos problemas con esa relación-_**

 ** _-¿Acaso será una princesa de la nación del fuego?-_**

 ** _-No-_**

 ** _-Entonces no comprendo-_**

 ** _-Por favor Iroh cuida de él y enséñale lo que debe aprender-_**

 **Fin del flash back.**

-Eso fue todo lo que Aang me dijo y ahora entiendo sus palabras ya que ambas están lidiando con un enorme problema que vas más allá de los conflictos de su nueva batalla, es más que nada espiritual-

-Pero Korra y yo nos conocimos hasta hace 4 años no de niñas y mucho menos nací siendo maestra-

-Eso es porque alguien interfirió en el plan de "ellos"—dice entre comillas con sus dedos—Al parecer cuando naciste te quitaron tu fuego control y además tus padres no iban a ser tus padres-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Aang me mintió tu ibas a ser la nieta de mi sobrino Zuko-

Cada palabra de aquella oración dicha por Iroh fue cruzando el cerebro de Asami como una lanza dolorosa y llena de confusiones que hicieron que quedara sin habla pero no era la única que estaba escuchando eso, Korra quien agudizo su oído para saber lo que hablarían también estaba demasiado impactada al grado de que se quedó paralizada, todo eso era algo tan complejo de comprender y a la vez tan impactante.

-No puede ser—por fin dice Asami.

-Tus padres iban a ser la hija de Zuko, Izumi y su esposo no serías la primogénita y heredera al trono pero si una princesa, es decir que la segunda hija de Izumi y tu cambiaron de papeles por alguien que las cambió desde el vientre de sus madres, tu eres la legitima princesa de la nación del fuego es por eso que siempre has sido tan fuerte y capaz en todo lo que te propongas tu destino es triunfar aunque te hayas desviado al nacer tu suerte no cambia y ahora que has recuperado tu fuego control cumplirás con tu deber sobrina o mejor dicho nieta—acaricia su mejilla.

-Simplemente no puedo creerlo es demasiado—trata de levantarse pero Iroh la detiene—incluso el color de tus ojos cambió iban a ser como los míos—sonríe.

-Gracias por contarme la verdad Iroh… es decir abuelo—le abraza con lágrimas en los ojos—no sabes lo feliz que estoy de saber que tengo familia y aunque no le diré nada a Lord Zuko sé que siempre me ayudarás-

-Claro que si Asami siempre te ayudaré aunque el mundo no sepa que eres de la familia real de la nación del fuego-

-No quiero que caigamos en una confusión y quitarle a la princesa su familia dejándola huérfana como se supone que yo lo soy, nunca le haría eso a una buena persona-

-Es por eso que fuiste la elegida para ser pareja del avatar tu sentido de justicia y nobleza es igual a la de un avatar, por ello ahora deben hablar Asami, ella te necesita más de lo que te demuestra—se separan y una voz los interrumpe.

-No es necesario suegro—Korra hace una reverencia.

-Sabía que estabas escuchando—ríe Iroh—las dejaré solas-

-Espere por favor—dice Korra.

-¿Qué sucede Korra?-

-Cuando volvimos a la ciudad y Asami me salvo de su amiga quien quería llevársela, Asami comenzó a enfurecerse y detrás de ella pude ver a un dragón parecido al del avatar Roku y desapareció cuando ella atacó a esa mujer con máscara, ¿Eso quiere decir que por su tatarabuelo es Roku y por eso la cuida?-

-Ya lo has dicho Korra ese dragón es el de Roku y ahora protector de Asami-

-Vaya es por eso que Asami parece comprenderme en algunas veces porque como el señor Zuko ella sabe que debe ayudarme y ahora además amarme aunque no como amigos como lo fueron Aang y el señor Zuko-

-Pero aquí lo misterioso es ¿quién cambio el destino?—dice Asami pensativa.

-El único que podría hacer eso sería un espíritu muy poderoso como-

-Vaatu…-susurra Asami.

-Quizá haya otro igual ya que Vaatu estaba encerrado en el árbol del tiempo-

-Tendrán que averiguarlo—Iroh dice alejándose un poco y desaparece.

Las chicas se quedan mirando fijamente y cuando Korra iba a hablar Asami se abalanza sobre ella para darle un fuerte abrazo para después darle un beso en la mejilla a la morena.

-Supongo que ya me has disculpado-

-No puedo enojarme contigo por mucho tiempo… tú y yo somos novias incluso desde antes de nacer-

-Suena como algo mitológico y místico—ríe la morena—desafortunadamente no pude concerté como se debía… espero encontrar a quien nos separó 17 años-

-Yo sé que lo encontraremos llámame loca pero ahora me siento más conectada contigo que presiento que pronto sabremos la verdad por completo-

-Usted no está loca su alteza—Korra se separa haciendo una reverencia estilo nación del fuego.

-Jajajaja por favor no hagas eso suficiente tengo con ser Asami Sato-

-Solo quería hacerte reír—la toma de la mano derecha para besarla— ¿De verdad no piensas decirle nada a el señor Zuko o al señor del fuego Izumi?-

-Ya te dije suficiente tengo con ser Asami Sato y sobre todo no quiero quitarle su familia a la princesa que por cierto no hemos visto en el palacio-

-Al parecer está de viaje o eso escuché-

-Oh que bien se lo merece… además no me imagino siendo una princesa-

-Para siempre serás mi princesa-

Korra se acerca a ella tomándola de la cintura para levantarla haciéndola girar y luego la abraza fuertemente casi dejándola sin aire y la lleva al suelo con ella, las risas no se hicieron esperar en aquel Oasis.

-Eres muy fuerte como para aguantar a alguien más alta que tú—dice Asami burlona.

-No eres tan alta y no es problema cargarte no pesas demasiado-

-Oh gracias eso es bueno de escuchar-

-Me pregunto… ¿Cómo nos hubiésemos conocido?, si todo se hubiese llevado a cabo como debía de ser… es decir tu serías princesa de la nación del fuego y yo viviría en la tribu agua, es algo que no puedo imaginar muy bien-

-Tu dominaste el agua control a la edad de 5 años gracias a Katara quizá si Zaheer y su pandilla no hubiese querido secuestrarte Lord Zuko te hubiera enseñado a dominar tu fuego control y Toph la tierra control-

-Mmmm no creo que la gruñona de Toph quisiera hacer eso-

-En ese destino alterno nunca podrías saber lo que llegaría a pasar-

-Tienes razón y si eso se hubiera cumplido en ese tiempo pudimos ser amigas de niñas y de mayores novias como se suponía aunque… ¿qué hay de Mako y Bolín?-

-Tenzín vive cerca de Ciudad Republica y quizá así los hubiéramos conocido-

-Muy cierto pero quizá ellos si tendrían a sus padres y serían felices… la verdad me hubiese gustado esa vida alterna más que la de ahora donde tuvimos que pasar por un amigo para enamorarnos aunque la verdad siempre me pareciste una mujer muy hermosa y creo que no estaba celosa de ti sino de Mako-

-¿En serio?-

-Si verás la primera vez que te vi dije… que linda chica por eso Mako no me haría caso y cuando me llevaste a la prueba de los sato móviles me di cuenta que de alguna manera me sentía atraída por ti pero mi juventud y capricho por ganarte a Mako me desvió de esos sentimientos pero cuando ambas terminamos con él sentí un gran alivio y emoción de pasar más tiempo contigo-

-Qué bonito—le da un beso en los labios—pues tu siempre me gustaste también aunque yo era más obvia o eso creía, sinceramente Mako no me gustaba tanto como yo creía… yo quería acercarme a esa gran chica que vi jugar pro- control y la única manera de llegar a ella era por su amigo que no sabía que le gustaba, quise mucho a Mako pero quería estar contigo como amigas pero no me dejaste en un principio, cuando acusaste a mi padre me enfurecí pero nunca me atreví a decirte nada ni cuando te acercabas a Mako porque no estaba celosa de ti sino de él… esa era nuestra naturaleza… en el fondo sabíamos que nos pertenecíamos-

-Pero tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas para darnos cuenta-

-Y sobre todo madurar en el trayecto, debo confesar que me dolió que no quisieras que te acompañará a la tribu agua del sur-

-No quise que me vieras vulnerable y deprimida-

-Yo te hubiese cuidado sin ningún problema-

-Fui muy cruel con Katara en esos años estaba muy frustrada y no me hubiera perdonado herirte con mis palabras-

-Es por eso ¿Qué ahora siempre huyes de mí cuando te enojas o me enojo?-

-Si porque me conozco y sé que no pienso mucho cuando me enojo-

-Pues yo hubiese aguantado tu frustración solo para cuidarte y darte mi apoyo porque siento que nunca fueron suficientes mis cartas-

-Tú cartas—Korra sonríe al recordar.

-En ellas te confesé cuanto te amaba, no sabía si volverías y quería que lo supieras-

-Y entonces yo en mi última carta te dije que también te amaba-

-Al leer eso estuve a punto de ir a la tribu agua del sur por ti pero sabía que necesitabas más tiempo… me dolió mucho el saber que no me dijeras que estabas en ciudad república-

-Lo siento mucho sé que siempre me reclamarás por eso y con justa razón fui tan testaruda que sinceramente me hubiese gustado tenerte conmigo en mi hogar-

-Pero eso ya no importa ahora amor—le dice esto dándole un beso.

-¿Amor?—los ojitos de Korra se iluminan—es la primera vez que me llamas de esa manera-

-Es porque hasta ahora me atrevo y sé que te gusta así que siempre te diré amor-

-Y yo te diré mi princesa porque eso es lo que eres aunque solo lo sepamos Iroh y yo-

-Algo me dic que quieres que diga la verdad-

-Soy el avatar y mi deber es que el mundo esté en armonía en lo que dure mi vida y sobre todo que el amor de mi vida pueda estar con su verdadera familia-

-Ya tomé una decisión amor, no diré nada por el bien de la princesa-

-El señor Zuko merece conocer a su nieta-

-No me chantajees—peñizca su nariz—Lord Zuko solo será mi honorable maestro y que no se hable más-

-Como quieras—suspira—pero…-

Para que el avatar no siguiera hablando la hermosa princesa besa sus labios con vehemencia al grado de ir encendiendo a su novia que comenzaba a acariciar su espalda y cadera al tener a la pelinegra prácticamente encima, metiendo las manos bajo la camisa de Asami Korra las va subiendo hasta llegar a quitarle el sostén el cual saca con una mano y lo tira jugando, volviendo a meter su mano ahora las posa en los pechos de su novia que sin dejar de besarla se puede escuchar como gime levemente.

-Creo que voy a ayudarte amor-

Asami se pone encima de Korra en posición de jinete y se quita la camisa tirándola a un lado también, la morena la observa juguetona y comienza masajear los pechos de esta que parece complacida con la sensación que eso provocaba haciendo gestos impensables, el avatar se pone a su altura sentándose poniendo sus manos cerca del trasero de la pelinegra para tocarlo con suavidad mientras que su boca y lengua se posaba en el pezón izquierdo de su novia que del placer pone sus manos en la cabeza de la morena jalándole su cabello y acariciando sus orejas. Korra da paso al otro pezón pero esta vez mordiéndolo con delicadeza para escuchar los gemidos de su pareja.

-Tus pechos saben tan bien… pero no más que tu piel-

El avatar comienza a subir desde ellos lentamente hasta el cuello con una lamida, posándose en el mentón de Asami lo besa y lame para subir a su labio y morderlo suavemente y aunque la otra quería besarla la dejo con esas ganas y abrazándola cambia de posición recostándola en el suelo poniéndose encima posando su rostro en el cuello de Asami quien acariciando la espalda de Korra aprovechando sus uñas empieza arañándola con suavidad al menos por ese momento.

-Korra—dice en un gemido Asami.

-¿Qué sucede?—le dice al oído sensualmente.

-Nos verán los espíritus-

-Bien eso se arregla-

Usando su tierra control crea una especie de tienda con suficiente espacio para moverse como quisieran.

-¿Mejor?—le pregunta levantándose y quitándose la camisa.

-Mucho mejor-

Asami sonríe quitándole lentamente las vendas que Korra tenía alrededor de su busto y cuando vio libres los pechos de esta, la pelinegra comienza a tocarlos pero a pesar de eso el avatar no se detuvo y volviendo a bajar su rostro al cuello de esta poco a poco le quita el pantalón a su novia y con su ayuda estos terminan fuera al mismo tiempo que con la ropa interior.

-¿Ahora si puedo?-

Le pregunta Korra tomando sus manos para besarlas y le señala su zona intima lo cual hace sonrojar de manera salvaje a Asami que solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Muy bien-

El avatar bajando desde el medio de los pechos de la ingeniero entre besos mojados llega hasta la zona del ombligo haciendo una pausa para pasar a las piernas de su novia y besarlas por 2 minutos ya que quería hacerla sufrir un poco y de eso se da cuenta Asami quien la encierra con sus piernas, Korra sonríe y entendiendo el mensaje sube sus manos a los pechos de la pelinegra para oprimirlos levemente, poniendo su nariz encima del sexo de Asami el cual aspira y nota que está muy húmedo ya, posa sus labios sin encima rozándolos con su sexo y al sentirla tan agitada sin perder mucho tiempo usa lengua para hacerla girar dentro de su novia solo para saborearla y luego la mete y saca primero despacio y luego subiendo poco a poco de nivel.

-¿Cómo aprendiste eso?—pregunta Asami con respiración agitada.

-Es un secreto-

Solo dice para seguir con su lengua en movimiento provocando leves gritos y más gemidos en su novia por varios minutos, después con su dedo índice y medio unidos los mete dentro de ella sacándolos y metiéndolos con delicadez pero de igual manera elevo su nivel ya que pudo notar la sangre en sus dedos y algo sorprendida mira a su novia que parecía no sentir dolor así que eso significaba que era virgen.

-Si lo soy Korra créelo-

Solo ríe por lo bajo y sigue dándole placer con sus dedos hasta que nota como estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax así que bajándose los pantalones un poco se levanta para besar a Asami y poner las piernas de esta en su espalda y su sexo junto al de la pelinegra comienza a friccionarlos moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo o un poco a los lados con medios giros para que hubiera mejor sensación en ambas. Cuando el momento de ambas llego solo lanzan un gemido más fuerte al mismo tiempo así como un suspiro muy hondo.

Korra separa sus labios de su amada y la mira fijamente viendo esos ojos verdes que la miraban con dulzura y amor, quitándose de encima se recuesta al lado derecho de Asami quien se pone de lado para abrazarla poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Korra para escuchar su corazón que al momento de sentirlo casi fuera sonríe muy feliz y complacida.

-Tú corazón late tan fuerte-

-Es porque estás encima de él-

-¿Ya me dirás donde aprendiste eso?-

-No puedo decirte-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya dije es u secreto mi hermosa princesa-

Le acaricia el cabello para sentir la suavidad de su cabello y sobre todo hacer que desprendiera más ese rico olor que la distinguía.

-Te amo Korra-

-Yo te amo más Asami-

Ambas después de unos minutos se quedan dormidas pues en el fondo aunque lo ocultaran estaban cansadas, Korra por sus constantes peleas y Asami por sus entrenamientos ya que Lord Zuko era muy estricto en eso.

Sin embargo algo o alguien las vigilaba desde lejos y aunque no se podía distinguir porque casi era transparente se sentía esa maldad en su interior invisible que deseaba acabar con aquellas chicas pero un protector sin que ellas se dieran cuenta las cuidaba, el dragón de Roku era muy fiel con sus amos y ahora tenía que cuidar a la princesa.

-No siempre podrás cuidarlas y entonces yo atacaré-

Su voz suena macabra y con un poco de eso para luego desparecer del mundo espiritual ya que tenía que buscar a quien pronto sería su vasija para su alma.

 **Muchachones y muchachonas nuestra historia da un giro :3, ¿a que no se imaginaban qué Asami sería la princesa de la nación del fuego?, jajaja quizá fume muchos cilantros xD :v pero la verdad he decidido hacerlo por una buena razón y eso les explica, porqué el dragón de Roku apareció detrás de ella en el capítulo piloto.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto aquí o en mi otro fanfic – Eternidad Carmesí.**


	8. Capítulo 07: El pasado de Katsumi

Los personajes de Legend of Korra pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Bryan Konietzco, Michael Dante Di Martino, así como a la televisora Nickelodeon, mi único objetivo al hacer este fanfic es el de entretener, y no hay fines de lucro por lo que espero les agrade.

 **Capítulo 07: El pasado de Katsumi.**

-¡Asami!-

-Katsumi ¿qué ocurre?-

-Mira Lord Zuko me ha dado una medalla por haber sido la mejor en su clase-

Aquella niña de ojos dorados y cabello negro lucía muy alegre mostrando una medalla con emblema de la nación del fuego, siempre que lograba alcanzar sus metas iba con su amiga Asami ya que ambas tenían un fuerte lazo y a pesar de su corta edad Katsumi estaba totalmente fascinada con su amiga quien pensaba que era hermosa además de muy inteligente.

-¿De verdad has conseguido la medalla?... me alegro por ti Katsumi te la mereces-

-Gracias—se abrazan y después esta se separa—para festejar mi madre me ha hecho un traje especial pero quiero que me acompañes para ponérmelo-

-Claro con gusto iré-

-¿Qué es lo que sucede niñas?-

Una mujer hermosa de cabellos negros y ojos verdes sale de la mansión Sato, la madre de Asami parecía una princesa que atraía la luz del sol en su caminar o eso decía su pequeña hija que amaba a su madre.

-¡Mamá Katsumi ha obtenido su medalla de oro!-

-Eso es impresionante felicidades Katsumi—se acerca para abrazarla.

-Muchas gracias señora Sato-

-Tus padres deben de estar orgullosos-

-Así es por eso mi madre me ha hecho un traje especial y quiero que Asami vaya conmigo para que opine sobre él-

-Oh eso está muy bien… entonces vayan pero regresa temprano Asami-

-Si mamá-

Dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mamá la pequeña Asami se va corriendo con su amiga a la vista de una dulce mirada de la señora Sato que sonreía al ver a su hija tan feliz.

-Oye Asami eres muy lenta—se burlaba Katsumi.

-Eso es lo que crees-

Cruzando una especie de pradera ambas niñas corrían a toda velocidad, por ahora Katsumi llevaba ventaja pero al retar a su amiga esta apresura sus pies para así ir ganando ventaja poco a poco mientras miraba a su amiga que solo se reía por esa competencia.

-Vamos grandiosa maestra fuego-

-No te burles de mí niña genio-

-Jajajaja quizá por eso te estoy ganando-

-Yo también soy muy inteligente-

Después de unos minutos de ir a la par en su correr llegan a la modesta casa de Katsumi que se veía muy hermosa a pesar de ser pequeña ya que los padres de esta eran los sirvientes de los Sato, la madre de Katsumi esperaba a las chicas en la puerta ya que sabía que con lo emocionada que estaba su hija no iba a tardar tanto, frenando abruptamente y chocando una con la otra cayendo al suelo entre risas ambas niñas miran a la señora que solo sonreía.

-Vamos hija no hagas que la señorita Asami se ensucie o sus padres te regañarán-

-No se preocupe Hiriko no creo que mis padres se enojen-

-Bueno ahora vengan para que esta niña fuego se pruebe su traje-

-¡Sí!—gritan.

Ya dentro de la casa en la habitación de Katsumi que estaba repleta de imágenes con el emblema de la nación del fuego así como algunos volantes donde parecía el espíritu azul y también Lord Zuko de adolescente, ella era fanática de ambos sin saber que eran la misma persona, la madre de Katsumi saca del armario un traje al estilo del espíritu azul de color negro pero con detalles en las mangas y hombros de color dorado que también se asemejaba a la vestimenta de Lord Zuko en su juventud.

-Ta-da-

-Wow—dicen sorprendidas.

-Es perfecto mamá gracias—la abraza.

-Te lo has ganado hija y la señora Sato me ayudo a comprar los materiales para que brilles con tu fuego control-

-¿Mi mamá ya lo sabía?-

-Así es Señorita pero no dijimos nada porque queríamos que fuera una sorpresa-

-Debo agradecerle a la señora Sato por este lindo regalo-

-Mi mamá es muy buena persona-

-Si es una buena mujer al igual que el señor Sato son honorables personas-

-Bien señorita Asami ya que su mamá sabe que estás aquí quédate a comer haré pollo de cómodo que le gusta mucho a Katsumi-

-Me parece perfecto Señora Hiriko-

Las tres caminan hasta la modesta cocina de la señora quien había preparado un digno banquete para su hija quien ya era una de las mejores maestras fuego a pesar de ser tan joven, incluso se decía entre los guardias que Katsumi era mejor que el príncipe Iroh o que la misma señor del Fuego Izumi, muchos comentaban que aquella niña había nacido con un suerte enorme pues nadie a esa edad se le podría comparar era como si estuviesen viendo a la princesa Azula, solo que claro ésta no había caído en la demencia, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de su excelencia.

La noche se estaba haciendo presente por lo que Asami decide volver a su mansión pero lo extraño era que la madre de Katsumi ya no estaba en la casa sin embargo eso no les impidió irse pues seguramente su padre la reprendería si no se presentaba a tiempo en su hogar, esta vez iban caminando pues al emoción de hace unas horas ya había pasado aunque la joven maestra fuego le fascinaba su nueva vestimenta y sobre todo que su amiga la halagara por ello.

Pero de pronto a solo 10 metros antes de llegar a la mansión Sato ambas escuchan los gritos de la gente y observan humo saliendo de algún lugar, cuando están más cerca Asami se da cuenta de que es su mansión y que su padre yacía herido fuera de su hogar con un semblante de entre furia y tristeza ordenándole a sus trabajadores que apagaran el fuego.

-¡Papá!-

-¿Asami?, hija que bueno que estás aquí—la abraza.

-¿Dónde está mamá?-

El hombre desviando la mirada sin poder decirle lo que pasaba a su hija solo la abraza más fuerte, pero la niña no era para nada tonta así que comprende el mensaje visual de su padre por lo que zafándose de sus brazos comienza a correr hasta la casa.

-¡Asami!—grita su padre y Katsumi solo que esta si la sigue pues el hombre estaba muy herido.

-¿Asami qué piensas hacer? —grita Katsumi tras de ella.

-Salvar a mi madre eso pienso hacer-

-Pero el fuego está fuera de control-

-Eso ya lo sé pero no pienso dejar que mi madre se quede adentro-

-Bien ya que pareces decidida te ayudaré-

Katsumi corriendo frente a ella comienza a manipular el fuego para que no pudiera quemarlas al ir pasando aunque solo era por unos segundos ya que después de pasar por un lugar el fuego incrementaba de nuevo.

-Mi mamá debe de estar en su alcoba vamos para allá-

-Entendido-

Subiendo las enormes escaleras de la mansión que apenas y se mantenían en pie por lo que ambas chicas tienen que poner en uso sus entrenamientos y saltando así como haciendo algunos movimientos acróbatas logran subirlas a pesar de su mal estado.

-En este momento me alegra saber esto-

-A mí también Asami-

Al ir acercándose a la alcoba de la señora Sato escuchan voces en ella aparte de la de la mujer que al parecer trataba de hacerles frente, cuando llegan a la puerta miran a un hombre vestido de negro con una máscara de dragón rojo puesta y una mujer que también llevaba una máscara con el mismo estilo pero esta sujetaba a la madre de Asami que al ver a su hija su rostro se torna asustado.

-Asami vete de aquí-

-No mamá no me iré—voltea a ver a Katsumi—este sería buen momento para mostrar tus habilidades amiga-

-Tienes razón-

Katsumi usando su fuego control lanza varios ataques hacia el hombre que parecía sorprendido por el nivel de aquella niña por lo que no duda en hacerle frente mientras que Asami corre hasta donde estaba su madre para intentar liberarla de aquella mujer pero al parecer esa enmascarada no le iba permitir seguir así empujando a la señora Sato hacía atrás con gran fuerza trata de sujetar a la niña pero Asami siendo escurridiza le da una patada en el estómago haciendo que se desequilibrara un poco, por su parte Katsumi también estaba teniendo problemas pues aquel hombre parecía saber sus movimientos así utilizando eso a su favor ahora él la acorrala hasta que ésta de repente mira las botas del hombre muy sorprendida.

-¿Papá?-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?—pregunta Asami a su espalda.

-Mi padre es el único que utiliza esas botas, ¿Acaso ustedes son?-

-No puede ser-

Rodeadas por aquella pareja las niñas quedan espalda a espalda mirando con odio y tristeza a aquellas personas sabiendo en su interior quienes eran aunque no podían creerlo, la pareja parecía no tener compasión contra las niñas así que se preparaban a prenderlas en fuego de ser necesario pero cuando el hombre se disponía a llevar a cabo esto, la Señora Sato a pesar de estar lastimada y con su vestido en llamas corre hasta las niñas para tomándolas del cuello de sus camisas y las arroja por la ventana izquierda donde sabía que caerían en la paja y así fue, sin embargo al hacer esto ella recibió el ataque del hombre ante las miradas de las niñas que gritan de dolor al verla arder.

Los trabajadores que ya no podían hacer nada para detener el fuego a pesar del agua que usaban era inútil pues parecía una especie de fuego que se alimentaba de cuanto más lo apagaran y eso era sumamente extraño, así que al ver caer a las niñas en la paja que a pesar de eso sufrieron unos golpes en su cuerpo y Asami en la cabeza por lo que queda inconsciente, los trabajadores las auxilian alejándolas del lugar.

Hiroshi al ver a su pequeña así la carga abrazándola fuertemente mientras que Katsumi solo tenía la mirada baja sintiendo vergüenza dentro de sí pues no podía creer que sus padres fueran los autores intelectuales de esta tragedia así que alejándose poco a poco comienza a correr después hacía su casa, Hiroshi por su parte mira salir de la casa a la pareja y al igual que Katsumi reconociendo aquellas botas se da cuenta de quienes eran y manda perseguirlos ya que los soldados imperiales de la nación del fuego al escuchar la tragedia habían sido enviados por el señor del fuego para ayudar.

Cuando Katsumi llega a su casa mira sus padres en fuera de su casa y a sus padre sin sus botas solo llevaba las de repuesto y sintiéndose aliviada por eso corre a abrazarlos.

-¿Katsumi qué está ocurriendo y por qué vienes así?-

-La mansión Sato fue atacada por una pareja y él hombre traía tus botas papá pensé que era él-

-¿Así que si me robaron mis botas?-

-Intente ayudar a la señora Sato pero esos malos la mataron papá—comienza a llorar—y Asami está inconsciente ambas tratamos pero no pudimos hacer nada-

-¿Pero quienes pudieron hacer semejante cosa?—dice Hiriko.

-No lo sé pero quien quiera que sean quieren que nos incriminen por sus crímenes-

-Lord Zuko no dejará que los acusen papá-

-Estoy seguro de eso pequeña-

Sin embargo aquello no pudo ser así pues el Hiroshi cegado por el odio y dolor después de unas horas de aquel trágico suceso con ayuda de sus hombres más fuertes en fuego control van a la casa de Katsumi sin querer escuchar las palabras de la familia que decían no estar involucrados pero este no les creía pues la pruebas para él eran claras y decía que no lo iban a engañar así que pagarían por haber matado a su esposa.

Los padres de Katsumi junto con ella huyen del lugar dejando detrás de su andar enormes flamas para impedirles el paso por un momento así como algunas rocas que el padre de Katsumi había puesto a unos metros de su vivienda por si algún día las necesitaban para defenderse ya que la niña con ayuda de Asami había hecho una trampa así como una catapulta que usaba las rocas para lanzarlas, lo cual estaba pasando aplastando así a algunos de los hombres de Hiroshi.

Pasaron algunas horas y al sentirse seguros la familia se oculta en una cueva pensando en que quizá ahí no podrían encontrarlos sin embargo eso no fue del todo cierto ya que Hiroshi tenía uno de los descendientes de aquel animal que usaba su nariz como sus ojos y al encontrarlos no duda en asesinarlos, Katsumi al ver a sus padres así mira con desprecio a Hiroshi así como a los otros tipos.

-Señor, ¿Qué hacemos con la niña?-

-Déjenla no podrá sobrevivir sola dejemos que muera de hambre como un castigo para sus padres, noquéenla-

-Como usted diga-

La niña trata de defenderse usando su fuego control pero le fue inútil ya que eran mucho más fuertes estos hombres así que minutos después de por fin tenerla con la guardia baja la noquean dejándola tirada a su suerte en esa parte donde posiblemente los animales se alimentarían de ella o eso pensaba Hiroshi.

 **…**

Cuando por fin Katsumi abre los ojos confundida mira a un niño de su edad sentado a su lado, éste tenía el cabello castaño rojizo y su piel era más blanca de lo normal, tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha y aunque era pequeña se podía ver que había sido atacado por un animal, levantándose rápidamente poniéndose en guardia mira al pequeño que al abrir los ojos deja ver unos ojos dorados, pero su vestimenta era gris como la de un mendigo.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Que bien que ya hayas despertado si no te hubiera traído hasta aquí seguramente los lobos murciélagos te hubieran comido como a tus padres-

-Mis padres—unas lágrimas se dejan ver en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes pude salvar sus cuerpos a pesar de que le quitaron partes de su cuerpo, los he preparado para que seas tú quien se encargue del ritual-

Katsumi mirando a sus padres cubiertos de ramas y hojas secas en una especie de cama se acerca a ellos llorando al verlos en ese estado, después de unos minutos de despedirse como era debido de ellos les prende fuego y solo mira el humo subir al cielo, regresando a donde estaba aquel niño tan extraño se sienta y logra ver una cueva detrás de él donde al parecer este vivía.

-¿Ya me dirás tu nombre?-

-Mi nombre es Kuzo-

-Gracias por ayudarme yo soy…-

-Katsumi-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-No lo recuerdas pero hace tiempo me ayudaste en el pueblo cuando ibas con tu amiga, me dieron para comida y medicina-

-Es verdad dijiste que tus padres estaban enfermos-

-Sí pero no pude salvarlos así que tuve que quedarme aquí-

-¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda al señor del fuego?-

-Ya era muy tarde para ello y mis padres eran hijos de ladrones por lo que los soldados no los veían con buenos ojos-

-Lo siento mucho-

-Yo también lo siento por ti-

-Ahora estamos en las mismas condiciones-

-¿Tú amiga no puede ayudarte?-

-No ya no puede mis padres fueron acusados injustamente así que ya no puedo volver a la nación del fuego-

-Qué lástima ya que he escuchado que eres un prodigio en el fuego control-

-Pero al parecer eso ya se terminó-

-¿Qué harás entonces?-

-No tengo a donde ir así que podría ser tu compañera-

-No creo que estés acostumbrada a la vida de un ermitaño-

-Pero podría adaptarme-

-Eres maestra fuego así que no pasaremos frío y será fácil cazar animales-

-Entonces así será de ahora en adelante amigo—le da su mano y este la toma como gesto de unión.

-Muy bien amiga-

Desde aquel día ambos niños sobrevivieron con gran esfuerzo hasta que llegaron a los 10 años que fueron reclutados por hombres del loto rojo que a pesar de que su líder estaba preso seguía llevando a cabo sus planes en secreto y convenciendo supuestamente a los niños con sus ideales los fueron forjando y entrenando a su manera obligándolos a esconder sus rostros por seguridad dejando que eligieran sus máscaras, convirtiéndose así en los más poderosos guerreros y aún más Kuzo fue uno de los tantos humanos que gracias a la convergencia armónica obtuvo el aire control.

 **…**

 **Época actual.**

Katsumi se encontraba sola caminando entre las sombras de los árboles de la isla donde se ocultaban, pensaba en su nuevo plan pero también en las palabras del avatar que resonaban en su cabeza como voces que le provocaban culpas haciéndole dudar sobre sus objetivos ya que en algo si tenía razón el avatar y es que ella no era malvada ni tampoco su amigo, ellos tenían sus propias razones para hacer todo eso y hasta ahora nadie las conocía del todo pero si ella decidía declinar de su plan Kuzo la seguiría y así podrían ser los mismos amigos de antes pero sentía que ya era demasiado tarde y a la vez no.

-Fue una mala idea enfrentarme al avatar, me ha causado demasiadas inquietudes que pensaba haber superado y Asami también me ha demostrado que a pesar de todo lo que pasó ella me quiere y no es nada parecida a su desgraciado padre—suspira—maldita culpa quisiera no tenerla-

-Yo puedo ayudarte-

Escuchando aquella voz con un eco macabro se pone en guardia pues sabía que nadie más además de sus hombres habitaba esa isla.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Los ojos humanos no pueden verme-

-¿Eres un espíritu cierto?-

-Podría decirse que si-

-Entonces… ¿por qué te sientes diferente a los demás?-

-Porque yo no soy como los demás-

-Qué respuesta tan obvia-

-Eres muy inteligente Katsumi-

-Y veo que sabes mi nombre, que espíritu tan banal-

-¿Quieres saber la verdad sobre la princesa de la nación del fuego?-

-No lo creo, la familia real no es de mi incumbencia-

-Pero si tú la conoces muy bien de hecho eran grandes amigas-

-Yo nunca me acerque a la princesa-

-Solo ves con los ojos Katsumi, tú sabes muy bien quien es tu gran amiga-

-No puede ser—susurra asombrada—Pero Asami es hija de Hiroshi-

-No, yo hice que fuera hija de los Sato porque su poder es sorprendente que si hubiera nacido en cuna de oro seguramente hubiera sido una maestra fuego muy poderosa, aún más que la princesa Azula-

-¿Tú le quitaste sus poderes?... pero eso es imposible-

-No hay nada imposible para alguien como yo-

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-

-Porque te necesito para acercarme a ella-

-¿Qué?... jamás te ayudaría en eso-

-Yo sé que no pero no te estoy pidiendo tu ayuda en si-

-¿Entonces?-

De pronto Katsumi siente una punzada en su pecho y puede notar como esa parte de su cuerpo comienza a brillar de color rojizo y entonces aquel espíritu maligno logra poseer su cuerpo sin que ella lo pudiera evitar a pesar de que su mente seguía un poco consciente ya no tenía control de sus movimientos o poderes ahora estaba siendo usada como un títere.

-Este es el cuerpo perfecto para mí—la voz de Katsumi se escucha con un eco macabro ahora—juntos derrotaremos al avatar Katsumi-

 _No permitiré que hagas eso_

-Ya no tienes control de tu cuerpo ahora yo seré tú y así acabaré con mi enemigo más poderoso y con la princesa de la nación del fuego-

 _¿Por qué quieres asesinar a Asami?... ella no te ha hecho nada_

-Te equivocas en eso porque si la dejo vivir entonces será la causante de que un nuevo ser llegue a este mundo-

 _¿Nuevo ser?_

-Soy capaz de ver el futuro en ciertas ocasiones y aunque no lo creas esas dos pueden crear vida… yo he visto a su creación-

 _No puede ser_

-Y ten por seguro que la descendencia no puede existir así que iremos por la cabeza del avatar y su novia antes de que logre concebir tal abominación y sobre todo que se casen-

 _¡No lo hagas!_

Haciendo caso omiso del intento de detener su cuerpo de Katsumi, su cuerpo seguía en movimiento siendo manipulado por aquel misterioso espíritu que al parecer tenía un odio de miles de años hacía el avatar y también de la nación del fuego, este ser sabía demasiado y pronto lo que la pareja del avatar decidió ocultar será expuesto de una manera poco convencional o tal vez trágica.

-Avatar viejo enemigo aún con tu actual forma te derrotaré-

 **Continuara.**

 **Lamento si les parece poco este capítulo, pero donde vivo estamos de fiesta así que por ahora solo quise hacer un especial de Katsumi y que dio pie a lo que próximamente pasará, espero que al menos los entretenga y en cuanto tenga más tiempo seguiré con la historia y ojala mi computadora quien se volvió loca no me lo haga más difícil.**

 **Gracias por seguir mi loca historia ^^.**


	9. Soledad parte 1: Adiós Asami

Los personajes de Legend of Korra pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Bryan Konietzco, Michael Dante Di Martino, así como a la televisora Nickelodeon, mi único objetivo al hacer este fanfic es el de entretener, y no hay fines de lucro por lo que espero les agrade.

 **Soledad parte 1 – Adiós Asami.**

 _El mundo estaría por cambiar nuevamente y todo sería por un error de mi pasado, no creo poder seguir viviendo después de esto pero sé que ella estará bien, es muy fuerte y lo será por siempre junto a él._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Korra necesitamos hablar_

 _¿Raava eres tú?_

 _Así es, una vez más necesito de tu ayuda avatar_

 _Algo me dice que no me tienes buenas noticias_

 _Hace 10 000 años después de que lográramos encerrar a Vaatu en el árbol del tiempo, no tuviste la suficiente vida para lograr acabar con la oscuridad en ese momento y a pesar de que mí contra parte estuviera encerrado nos enfrentamos a un poderoso espíritu que supo manejar la oscuridad que Vaatu esparció, él fue un amigo del avatar en ese entonces pero después de que Wan decidiera ver por el mundo humano y lo haya dejado abandonado en esa lucha entre espíritus y los humanos amigos de Wan este espíritu sobrevivió y su rencor creció y creció, era conocido como el espíritu babuino pero ahora se hace llamar Juvart_

 _Pero yo vi morir a ese espíritu no puedo creer que siga con vida_

 _No, lo que tú viste fue cuando comenzaron a pelear pero no te quedaste a ver quien sobrevivió_

 _¿Entonces me odia por no haber ayudado a los espíritus en ese entonces?, vaya que cometí muchos errores y cree muchos enemigos en el pasado pero ¿qué quieres que yo haga?_

 _He guardado silencio todo este tiempo porque tenía que ver tu fortaleza pero ahora que sé que has logrado la madurez puedo decirte todo pero ¿estás lista para aceptar lo que te pida?_

 _Mi deber es proteger al mundo de cualquiera que trate de llenarlo de caos u oscuridad así que por favor dime todo Raava_

 _Muy bien, sigues en el mundo espiritual quiero que despiertes y vayas al árbol del tiempo sin despertar a tu pareja_

 _De acuerdo Raava_

Korra abre los ojos y se mira desnuda bajo ese techo de tierra, un brazo blanco le rodeaba la cintura, Asami la estaba abrazando con gran satisfacción pues podía ver esa sonrisa en su rostro dormido y tranquilo, le da un beso en la mejilla para después zafarse de su agarre poco a poco pues no quería que se despertará es más no podía despertarla, tomando su ropa la cual se pone rápidamente.

-Raava estoy lista llévame allá-

El pecho de Korra brilla dejando ver la silueta de Raava y en unos segundos ya se encuentra frente al árbol del tiempo, al entrar a este las imágenes de sus recuerdos se hacen presentes haciéndola sonreír pues ya en casi todos estaba la mujer que más amaba al parecer no podía ver su pasado sin que ella no estuviera.

-Estoy lista para escuchar lo que tengas que decirme Raava-

 _Quiero que te sientes esto nos llevará un tiempo y lo que te diré puede que no te agrade_

-De acuerdo—se sienta y suspira—bien comienza-

 _Lo que te diré no puedes informarlo a nadie ni siquiera a tu pareja_

-Estoy de acuerdo-

 _Tú tenías razón con respecto a Katsumi esa joven no es mala aunque aparenta serlo, estuvo a punto de ceder en esta pelea y entregarse al líder de la nación del fuego pero Juvart se lo impidió apoderándose de su cuerpo como Vaatu lo hizo con Unalaq, necesita un cuerpo físico muy poderoso para llevar a cabo sus planes, quiere destruirnos, acabar con nuestra era de una vez por todas para que el mundo se vuelva un caos_

-Tan predecible que un espíritu oscuro quiera eso-

 _Así es siendo uno de los espíritus que se creó por Vaatu es claro que desee lo mismo, pero hay algo que no sabes y que el noble Iroh le comentó a tu pareja, Juvart fue quien cambio de madre a tu mujer él es conocido por el espíritu de la posesión por lo que no le fue difícil hacer semejante atrocidad para su conveniencia y así provocó un cambio enorme en sus destinos, a esta edad tu mujer sería la más grande general de su pueblo y por supuesto tu esposa, el mundo no hubiera pasado por los conflictos humanos que pasó con Amón, Zaheer y Kuvira ni tampoco con Vaatu, los conflictos que ustedes pasarían serían distintos en los que posiblemente se encontrarían con Juvart para así acabar con su existencia, ustedes serían el principio de una nueva era porque tu Korra, eres capaz de dar vida humana como los varones de tu especie_

-No puede ser… ¿eso significa qué?...-

 _Así es tu mujer pronto se dará cuenta de que un ser fantástico está creciendo dentro de ella_

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible?-

 _Eres el avatar y pudiste ser capaz de materializar lo que más quieres en el vientre de tu mujer, tuviste mi ayuda para eso ya que soy el espíritu de la luz el más grande de todos y puedo ser capaz de eso y mucho más si tú te conectas adecuadamente conmigo_

-¿Pero por qué siento que algo más está sucediendo por ello?-

 _Juvart por fin se ha materializado para acabar con sus vidas y la de tu hijo que es quien le dará un enorme poder a su madre haciéndola invencible para cualquiera mientras él esté en su vientre pero al parecer por su llegada te has adelantado así que tu mujer está a salvo gracias a ese feto, sin embargo…_

-¿No podré verlo crecer verdad?-

 _Las probabilidades de que salgas con vida son casi nulas Korra, el cuerpo de Katsumi es sumamente poderoso y aunque ella no lo quiera Juvart usará su poder para su beneficio sin importarle que en ese proceso ella muera o cualquier ser humano_

-¿Qué quieres que haga?... dímelo ya por favor-

 _Por el bien de tu mujer e hijo tienes que cortar ese lazo con ellos, debes dejarla para mantener alejado a Juvart ya que con ayuda de tu hijo no puede detectar a tu mujer pero si a ti por mi causa, deberás irte lo más lejos que puedas a un lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarte y esperar paciente a que Juvart te encuentre_

-¿Cómo lograré acabar con él?-

 _Contra Vaatu estabas sola pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros, tus vidas pasadas que está dispuestos a ayudar y yo quien no quiero que mi era termine solo por un espíritu rencoroso, para que no vuelvas a hacer daño en el mundo físico debes elegir un lugar muy apartado porque es posible que necesitemos usar todo nuestro poder porque él es muy diferente no lo derrotarás como Vaatu es mucho más complicado que eso_

-¿Qué pasará con Katsumi?... ella no eligió fusionarse con Juvart-

 _Tú sabes que cuando un espíritu toma un cuerpo humano ya no es posible separarlos ya ha estado demasiado tiempo en su cuerpo así que ya no tiene salvación_

-Era la única que podría cuidar a Asami por mí, ¿de verdad no tiene solución?-

 _Si ella fuera tan fuerte como dicen los humanos podría liberarse de él, pero está llena de confusión y puede que esté siendo corrompida por Juvart, por ello ya no tiene salvación, lo siento mucho_

-Ella nunca me va a perdonar por abandonarla junto a nuestro hijo—una lagrima recorre su mejilla—espero que pueda ser feliz con alguien más-

 _Lamento todo esto Korra pero sabes desde hace 10 000 años que él avatar no debería tener familia porque siempre estaría su deber con el mundo antes que su propia felicidad_

-Tienes razón desde hace algunas vidas atrás no pude evitar enamorarme así que debo asumir mi responsabilidad y dejar este mundo para que el nuevo avatar del reino tierra pueda nacer-

 _Serás una guía para él Korra, ahora saca a tu mujer de aquí mantenla dormida y llévala a su verdadero hogar, estoy segura de que el líder de la nación del fuego pronto se enterará aunque ella no lo quiera_

-De acuerdo Raava esta vez estaremos solas por el bien de la humanidad-

Korra sale del árbol del tiempo volviendo así a la casa de campaña de tierra la cual deshace despertando así a Asami quien la ve vestida y siente un poco de pena por estar desnuda aún frente a muchos espíritus que comenzaban a rondar, le sonríe a su novia pero esta solo mira a otro lado lo cual la confunde un poco.

-Vístete debemos irnos—dice Korra fríamente.

-¿Dónde estabas Korra?—Asami se levanta comenzando a vestirse.

-Caminando creo que es prudente volver a la nación del fuego no podemos distraernos de esta manera cuando una guerra se acerca-

-Entiendo, bien ya estoy lista-

Sonriente la mira y Korra se acerca a ella para acariciar su mejilla, le da un suave beso en los labios, al separarse la abraza para decirle:

-Nunca olvides que te amo-

Antes de que Asami pudiera contestarle con ayuda de Raava la deja inconsciente y la carga de forma nupcial pero al ir caminando se encuentra con Iroh quien la mira con tristeza y deja que se acerque a su nieta para darle un beso.

-¿Tú serás quien le diga a Lord Zuko la verdad?-

-Es mi nueva misión, espero que Asami no sé moleste conmigo-

-Su enojo estará concentrado en mi Iroh así que no te preocupes-

-Korra conoces a Asami y sabes que no sé quedará tranquila e intentará buscarte-

-Por eso debes convencer a Lord Zuko de que ella no debe salir de la nación del fuego no en su condición-

-Es una miembro de la familia real es testaruda así que no será fácil convencerla-

-Entonces tendré que encontrar un buen lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarnos-

-Nos veremos pronto Korra-

-Yo sé que si Iroh-

-Buena suerte—la abraza—espero que no te vea cómo crees-

-Yo también lo espero-

Él avatar sonríe levemente para después comenzar a correr lo más rápido que puede hasta que logra salir del portal espiritual que se encontraba en ciudad república, Korra mira la ciudad más restaurada y tranquila al parecer seguían dormidos los habitantes del lugar así que viéndose segura nuevamente comienza a correr hasta llegar al muelle donde salta sobre el agua congelándola y así llega a la isla de Tenzín, siendo lo más sigilosa que podía y esquivando las miradas de los monjes del lugar llega hasta los bisontes voladores, tomando el más joven que ahí estaba y que aún no tenía dueño o eso creía, sube y pone a Asami frente a ella abrazándola con una mano por la cintura y después dándole la orden al bisonte toma rumbo a la nación del fuego.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos Raava?-

 _Juvart se está preparando para atacar y borrar por fin a Katsumi así que tienes tres días para encontrar un lugar adecuado_

-Muy bien entonces incrementemos la velocidad-

Korra usando su aire control ayuda al bisonte volador a volar más rápido de lo normal pues no tenía tiempo, después de 30 minutos llega a la nación del fuego y tomando la ruta de las montañas para que los soldados imperiales no las vieran deja al bisonte oculto entre los arbustos y lo cubre un poco con rocas huecas para hacerlo ver como una colina, corriendo con Asami y usando su aire control en el que ya era una experta pasa por encima de los soldados entrando así al palacio, más ligera de lo que ya se sentía pasa cerca de la alcoba de los muchachos donde dormían tranquilamente y siente culpa por ellos pero continua su camino hasta llegar a la alcoba de Asami y ella, caminando esta vez la deja en la cama, se arrodilla frente a ella tomándola de las manos.

-Te amo mucho Asami y por eso no puedo permitir que te ocurra algo, nunca me lo perdonaría sé que nuestro hijo te va a cuidar y también tu verdadera familia, cuando despiertes espero que no seas testaruda como siempre para que no me busques, te necesito con vida para que sigas ayudando a las personas por mí—sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas—eres el amor de mi vida y no solo porque así lo hayan decidido por nosotras si no porque a pesar de todo y cometer errores nos enamoramos como las personas normales, con el pasar de los años y convivencia que no siempre fue buena, pudimos superar los obstáculos que él nos puso para estar juntas y ahora debe pagar por ello, Asami mi hermosa princesa si alguna vez me perdonas por dejarte espero que me recuerdes como esa joven testaruda que te sacaba de quicio, y que te ama más que a su vida y por ello es un placer darla por ti, por ustedes, adiós mi amor y tú—pone sus manos en el vientre de ésta—cuida mucho a tu madre porque será todo para ti por favor hijo mío te la encargo mucho-

Le da un beso al vientre de Asami y luego uno más en sus labios, saca un par de anillos que había estado guardando de su bolsillo, era de color plateado con las iniciales de ambas, le coloca uno en el dedo de Asami y el otro se lo pone ella, retrocediendo y guardando una imagen del rostro de su amada sale de la alcoba pues el amanecer ya se acercaba, de nuevo con su aire control llega hasta donde Naga dormía junto a Pabu.

-Siento dejarte a ti también amiga—abraza a Naga quien se despierta y pone su pata en su espalda como si entendiera los sentimientos de esta—cuida mucho de Asami por mi te necesitará mucho y tú Pabu—el hurón se sube a su hombro—cuida a los hermanos de que no se metan en problemas los quiero mucho—los abraza al mismo tiempo—espero verlos en otra vida-

Dejándolos ahí tristes y recostados Korra corre a toda velocidad escuchando el último aullido de su mejor amiga y subiéndose al bisonte volador se aleja de la nación del fuego.

-Espero que mi vida futura llegue a encontrarse con Naga y sean amigos o amigas… también que pueda llevarse bien con los chicos y Asami-

 _Así como tú encontraste a los antiguos amigos del Avatar Aang seguramente el nuevo avatar encontrará a tus amigos en su destino_

-Tienes mucha razón Raava al menos así tendré una oportunidad más de verlos, supongo que mi futuro yo podría ser golpeado por mi yo espíritu—ríe—eso sería divertido-

 _Pareces tomarlo muy bien Korra_

-Con todo lo que me ha pasado creo que sería ridículo tener miedo ahora, estoy lista para lo que sea que pase aunque me preocupa que si mi ciclo termina, el mundo caiga en un caos como cuando Aang desapareció-

 _Tus amigos podrán ocuparse de eso y tu hijo también así que todo está bajo control, pero dime a ¿Dónde iremos?_

-Cuando vague por el mundo por 2 años pude ir a una isla muy alejada de todas la naciones que ni siquiera aparece en el mapa ya que no creían que fuera lugar para que las personas vivieran, hay muchos volcanes activos así que es el lugar perfecto pero antes de llegar deberé dejar libre a este amiguito-

 _Que inteligente te has vuelto Korra estoy orgullosa_

-Pues mi novia es muy inteligente así que aprendí mucho de ella a pesar del corto tiempo, bien llegaremos en un día así que espero que "ellos" como les llamo Aang tengan todo en claro para nosotras-

 _De acuerdo guardaré silencio hasta que lleguemos para que puedas tener intimidad con respecto a tus pensamientos y emociones_

-Muchas gracias Raava-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En la nación del fuego…**

 _Te amo mucho Asami…_

 _-¿Korra?_

 _Asami mi hermosa princesa si alguna vez me perdonas por dejarte espero que me recuerdes como esa joven testaruda que te sacaba de quicio, y que te ama más que a su vida y por ello es un placer darla por ti, por ustedes, adiós mi amor…_

 _-¿Por qué te despides Korra?-_

 _Las lágrimas inundaban los ojos esmeraldas de Asami quien veía a Korra en sus sueños alejarse sin que ella pudiera alcanzarla a pesar de que corría, pero estaba en un lugar oscuro y al final de ese camino ahí estaba el amor de su vida frente a lo que parecía el final pues se veía iluminada por una luz, su angustia crecía con cada paso que daba pero nada funcionaba por lo que solo pudo ver a lo lejos como Korra comenzaba a desaparecer._

-¡Korra!-

Asami despierta gritando sentándose en la cama con la respiración agitada y sintiendo un enorme vacío en su corazón, busca a Korra en la habitación al darse cuenta de que ya estaban de vuelta en la nación del fuego lo que la confundía pues no sabía ¿cuándo había llegado?

-¿Korra?—vuelve a gritar— ¿Estás en el baño?-

Espera unos segundos y al no recibir respuesta comienza preocuparse por lo que poco a poco se acerca a la orilla de la cama y cuando iba a acomodarse el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos siente algo de metal en su rostro y al ver su mano izquierda nota un anillo en su dedo con las iniciales de ambas.

-¿Por qué tengo este anillo?... no recuerdo que nos hayamos casado-

Sin perder más tiempo lanzando preguntas al aire por fin se levanta de la cama y revisando el baño al no encontrar a Korra sale corriendo de la alcoba rumbo a la de los chicos, al llegar toca la puerta y Mako con un semblante cansado le abre.

-¿Qué sucede Asami?-

-¿Saben dónde está Korra?-

-Creíamos que contigo y hablando de eso, ¿cuándo regresaron?-

-Si te soy sincera no lo sé, desperté y ya estaba en la cama pero Korra no y también tengo este anillo—pone su mano en frente y Mako abre los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Acaso se casaron?-

-Claro que no, pienso que ella me lo puso mientras dormía-

-Korra debe estar entrenando junto a Naga—interrumpe Bolín bostezando.

-Tienes razón debo ir a buscarla para que me dé una explicación sobre este anillo-

-Eso está muy bien en un momento vamos con ustedes-

-De acuerdo chicos-

Asami se da la vuelta y camina hasta el lugar donde descansaba Naga junto a Pabu pero al llegar nota una tristeza en los ojos de los animales es ahí donde se da cuenta de que algo andaba mal, se agacha para acariciar a Naga y esta lanza un gemido lastimero poniendo su hocico en las piernas de su nueva dueña.

-Si pudieras hablar me dirías lo qué está pasando, ¿Dónde estás Korra?-

-¿Qué le sucede a Naga?—pregunta Bolín al cruzar la puerta.

-No lo sé pero luce muy triste y eso no debe ser bueno-

-Deberíamos investigar, tengo un mal presentimiento—dice Mako con seriedad.

-Me parece una buena idea-

-¿Por qué a Korra se le da por desaparecer?-

-Hermanito por favor no es el momento-

-Bien me callaré Mako-

Los tres comienzan a caminar hacia el frente del palacio pero en el trayecto se encuentran con Lord Zuko quien caminaba al lado de su hija Izumi por lo que los tres no dudan en hacer una reverencia por respeto.

-Asami has vuelto—dice Lord Zuko con un tono molesto.

-Lo siento maestro no volverá a ocurrir-

-Eso espero porque no puedes dejar tu entrenamiento así de la nada-

-Lord Zuko, señor del fuego Izumi disculpen a Asami pero ahora está preocupada por Korra—dice con respeto Mako.

-¿Qué sucede con el avatar?—pregunta Izumi.

-Ha desaparecido nuevamente pero esta vez sin Naga-

-Debe estar entrenando en la costa-

-Señor del fuego Izumi esto le parecerá raro pero su perro oso polar está triste y aunque no lo crea ella puede parecer un humano en algunas ocasiones, como sabe cada avatar tiene su animal guía que tiene una fuerte conexión con él-

-¿Entonces piensa señorita Sato que su novia está en peligro?-

-Así es señor del fuego-

-Y queríamos preguntarle a sus soldados imperiales si la habían visto-

-Bien Mako tú y bolín hagan eso porque Asami necesita seguir con sus entrenamientos-

-Como usted diga Lord Zuko-

-Padre me retiro necesito hacerme cargo de algunos pendientes-

-Adelante hija-

-Un placer verla señorita Sato-

-El placer es mío señor del fuego Izumi—la mujer se retira dejándolos solos—he de suponer que seré castigada por irme-

-Soy un maestro sumamente estricto Asami y que te fueras así fue una total irresponsabilidad-

-Tiene razón fui muy irresponsable, no lo volveré a hacer-

-Muy bien ahora ven conmigo a nuestro lugar de entrenamiento-

Caminan hasta donde entrenaban comúnmente, el área del Agni – kai, pero Asami además de pensar en Korra también recordaba las palabras de Iroh y ahora que sabía que Lord Zuko era su abuelo sentía un respeto más fuerte por él, aún traía la ropa con la que se había ido por lo que estaba de lo más cómoda para entrenar y al estar lista para ello de pronto Lord Zuko le lanza un ataque a penas y esquiva arqueando su espalda hacía atrás.

-Estás muy distraída Asami concéntrate-

Asami después de eso recobra la compostura y dando un salto hacía al frente con ayuda de su pierna derecha crea un enorme arco de fuego el cual lanza hacía su maestro que se sorprende un poco pero detiene el ataque. Ambos se ponen en posición de ataque y una vez más el primero en atacar es Lord Zuko quien con unos movimientos rápidos y certeros con dos puñetazos que lanza hacía al frente dirige dos enorme bolas de fuego hacía la pelinegra que girando sobre su propio eje logra desviarlas hacía él, el hombre solo las esquiva pues tenían más velocidad que como las había enviado, Asami no espera más y haciendo unos movimientos circulares con sus manos las cuales se incendian, crea dos látigos pero que cambian a un color azul.

 _¿Por qué siento que estoy peleando con mi hermana?_

Esos eran los pensamientos de Lord Zuko que mira como Asami comienza a moverse con mucha agilidad hacía él moviendo los látigos que lanza hacía su cuerpo, esquivándolos con cierta dificultad comienza a atacar pero Asami detenía estos con sus látigos así que viéndose en esa posición Lord Zuko también crea los suyos para estar a la par en ese combate, ahora ya no era solo un combate de maestro y alumna sino uno de dos miembros de la familia real que con excelentes movimientos se estaban enfrentando para ver quién era más fuerte.

Lord Zuko tenía años de experiencia pero se sentía como un simple aprendiz en ese momento ya que no se explicaba el sorpresivo progreso de su alumna, lanzaban sus látigos pero no lograban tocarse ya que sus fuerzas estaban niveladas de igual manera así que cuando ambos decidieron ir con todo dando un salto hacía el frente en una especie de pirueta sus látigos se entrelazan combinando los colores de su fuego control.

-¿Acaso el avatar hizo algo para volverte más fuerte?-

-No maestro, este poder es mío y viene de mi linaje-

Sus voces sonaban entre cortadas por el esfuerzo, pero cuando estaban a punto de terminar aquello de pronto Lord Zuko desvanece sus látigos y se queda paralizado ante Asami que estaba confundida, este señala detrás de su alumna y esta al girarse para ver se encuentra con Iroh, no podía creer que estuviera ahí aunque fuese como un espíritu.

-¿Ti-Tío qué haces aquí?—pregunta Lord Zuko tartamudeando.

-Si Iroh ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-He venido a hablar con mi sobrino—sonríe—por favor Asami déjame a solas con él-

-¿Acaso usted piensa?...-

Asami no quería irse porque sospechaba para lo que Iroh había llegado a ese lugar, sin embargo al escuchar la voz de Lord Zuko no tiene otra opción.

-Por favor Asami déjame con mí tío puedes descansar-

-Como usted diga—hace una reverencia y se marcha del lugar.

-Tío no sabes cómo me alegro de verte si tan solo pudiera abrazarte—dice Zuko acercándose a él.

-Yo también quisiera hacerlo sobrino pero ahora quiero que te sientes hay algo muy importante que tienes que saber y no dudes de mis palabras-

-Nunca lo haría Tío-

-Muy bien entonces comenzaré-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Espero que Iroh no haya venido a decirle la verdad a Lord Zuko… es decir mi abuelo, al parecer están empeñados en quitar a la princesa de su actual familia y Korra sigue sin aparecer ahora mi preocupación volvió_

-¡Asami!—gritan los chicos.

-Chicos… ¿averiguaron algo de Korra?-

-No pero tenemos algo que quizá pueda servir y es que al hablar con la jefa Beifong para preguntar si sabía algo de Korra, me comentó que uno de los bisontes voladores de Tenzín desapareció-

-Si Mako cree que Korra pudo habérselo llevado-

-¿Pero tomarlo sin permiso?... ella no haría eso—los ojos de Asami se abren al recordar su sueño—No puede ser-

-¿Qué?—dicen ambos.

-Ella se fue… no sé si realmente fue un sueño pero ella se despidió de mí… ella no quiere que la encontremos por eso está haciendo todo esto-

-Korra siempre hace lo mismo—dice Mako furioso.

-Tenemos que buscarla aunque no lo quiera no me gusta lo qué está pasando-

-Pero chicos… ¿Dónde iremos?... esta vez nadie la vio—dice Bolín desanimado.

-Necesitaremos ayuda de la jefa Beifong—Dice Asami con seriedad.

-Muy bien entonces vamos a llamarle de nuevo y tendremos que irnos por nuestra parte a buscar a Korra-

-¡Korra ¿Por qué te gusta desaparecer?!—grita Bolín.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Qué estás diciendo tío?-

-Lo que has escuchado sobrino, Asami es tu verdadera nieta, la verdadera princesa de la nación del fuego-

-No puedo creerlo… todo lo que me has dicho parece una leyenda que solo lograrías leer en un viejo pergamino… aunque eso explica el poder de Asami-

-Ella no quiere que sepan la verdad pero tenía que decírtela sobrino porque además de eso ella ahora está embarazada-

-¿Qué?... ¿De quién?-

-De Korra es difícil de explicar y a pesar de que solo estuvieron fuera un día el proceso de creación del bebe fue demasiado rápido, un espíritu maligno está detrás de ambas pero por ahora no puede detectar a Asami y por ello Korra se ha ido, no quiere que nadie salga herido por su causa nuevamente-

-¿Quieres decir que Korra enfrentará sola a ese espíritu?... todo esto está pasando tan rápido-

-Tienes que mantener a Asami a salvo aquí sobrino-

-Ahora que me has dicho que ella es de la familia no creo que se quede con los brazos cruzados mientras que Korra está en peligro-

-Usa el método que desees sobrino pero no permitas que vaya-

-De acuerdo lo intentaré-

-Una cosa más sobrino, ella no quiere que la actual princesa se entere, dice que no puede quitarle su hogar para dejarla como una extraña ante ustedes-

-Eso explica porque mi nieta no es una maestra—suspira—bien ella no se enterará pero necesitaré decirle la verdad a mi hija y a Iroh para que no vean raro que una Sato se quede aquí porque después de todo es de la familia-

-Ellos están por irse sobrino así que debes darte prisa-

-Gracias Tío, extraño beber contigo pero algún día volveremos a hacerlo-

-Así será—Sonríe desapareciendo.

-Muy bien es hora de hacer lo correcto-

Lord Zuko se pone de pie y suspira para después correr hacía el frente de su palacio donde mira que los chicos ya estaban listos para irse en una de las embarcaciones.

-Esperen-

-¿Lord Zuko qué sucede?—pregunta Mako.

-Lo siento pero no pueden irse de la nación del fuego-

-Pero Korra está desaparecida señor, tenemos que ir a buscarla-

-Lo siento pero no pueden irse-

-Ella no quiere que la busquemos… ¿cierto?—pregunta Asami con tristeza.

-¡Vigílenlos!—les grita a sus soldados—No permitan que dejen la nación del fuego-

-¡Si mi Lord!—gritan todos.

-Lord Zuko esto es un abuso usted no puede…-

-¡Claro que puedo!—le grita a Mako—están en mi nación y por ello bajo mi control, quizá en Ciudad Republica tengan la libertad de hacer lo que deseen pero aquí no así que es mejor que se pongan cómodos porque al menos que quieras iniciar una rebelión no se irán—sin decir nada más vuelve al palacio.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Mako?-

-No lo sé Bolín—dice molesto—aun si quisiéramos rebelarnos tendríamos que enfrentar a los mejores soldados imperiales de aquí que son los mejores maestros fuego, no tenemos opciones-

-Será mejor que pensemos esto con calma chicos si nos apresuramos estaremos en problemas—Asami dice esto alejándose.

-¿A dónde vas Asami?-

-No es de tu incumbencia Mako-

-Wow si qué está molesta—dice Bolín con cara de miedo.

-¡Que frustrante!—lanza llamas.

Asami quería hablar con Lord Zuko pues sabía que este le estaba ocultando algo que posiblemente podría ser muy importante además de que también sea el hecho de que sepa ya la verdad y por ello no quiera dejarla ir, pero de algo estaba segura la pelinegra y es que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, ahora se diría hacía donde se encontraba Naga pero en el trayecto 4 misteriosas mujeres se paran frente a ella eran de edad avanzada como la abuela de Mako.

-¿Qué sucede?—pregunta Asami arqueando la ceja derecha.

-Debe acompañarnos—hacen una reverencia.

-Ah… claro… pero… ¿Por qué?-

-Solo venga con nosotras-

Suspira con pesadez pero obedece lo que las mujeres le dicen, es guiada por estas quien a pesar de su edad caminaban muy rápido, caminan por un largo pasillo que no había visto antes en el palacio y al final de este mira una enorme puerta con sellos dorados de la nación del fuego, las mujeres abren esta con fuego control provocando el sonar de las puertas como una especie de rugido de dragón, detrás de aquella puertas se encontraba una enorme alcoba por así decirlo pues tenía la pinta de una sin embargo la cama de aquel lugar se veía que era de diseño antiguo así como las paredes que frente a ella habían anaqueles repletos de pergaminos gastados.

-Que impresionante lugar—susurra.

-Por favor recuéstese en la cama—la jala una de las mujeres.

-¿Por qué?—suspira de nuevo— ¿Ya me dirán por qué estamos aquí?—se recuesta en la cama.

-Relájese es importante que lo este y por favor no se asuste-

-De acuerdo-

Asami suspira una vez más para relajarse y las mujeres colocándose cerca de la cama crean unas flamas tenues que comienzan a pasar por encima de su cuerpo pero haciendo caso a que no se asustara se mantiene callada pero era por curiosidad ya que sabía de los sanadores de la nación aunque era raro que le hicieran eso si ella no estaba enferma.

Las mujeres después de 5 minutos se alejan y comienzan a hablar en voz baja, Asami estaba demasiado confundida así que estaba decidida a preguntar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?... exijo una explicación-

-Princesa—se acerca a ella.

-¿Princesa?—se sorprende por aquello— _Así que ya lo saben_

-Felicidades está usted embarazada-

-¿Qué?-

Aquellas palabras hacen un enorme eco en la mente confundida de Asami quedando en un estado de Shock por escuchar semejante barbaridad.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?... deben estar equivocadas yo no…-

-Él bebe es del avatar Korra… y suyo también-

-Por favor explíquenme esto porque no comprendo nada-

-No sabemos los detalles solo que la energía que emana ese bebe es tan pura como la de un espíritu y por eso estamos segura que es del avatar además no creo que usted haya-

-¡Claro que no!... nunca le haría eso a Korra—dice con enojo.

-Entonces no hay duda ella ha creado una vida con usted-

-No puedo creerlo pero si apenas nosotras… ¿Cómo es que pasó tan rápido?-

-Como ya le dijimos no sabemos los detalles, solo que está embarazada-

-Un hijo de Korra y mío—sonríe tocando su vientre— pero aguarden… ¿Ustedes como saben que soy?...-

-¿La princesa de la nación del fuego?... Lord Zuko nos ha dicho todo lo que debíamos saber así que por ello se quedará aquí princesa-

-¿Qué?... pero… ¿Dé que están hablando?-

-Lo sentimos princesa-

Haciendo una reverencia lanzan sus ataques al mismo tiempo hacía Asami para distraerla y rápidamente salen de aquella enorme alcoba dejándola sin habla pues de verdad eran bastante rápidas para su edad.

-¡Oigan no me dejen aquí!—corre hasta la puerta para intentar abrirla.

-Tiene que quedarse aquí y esa puerta no se puede abrir desde dentro solo desde fuera y con ayuda de 4 maestros fuego-

-¡Pretenden que muera aquí!-

-No, hay un compartimento secreto donde pasaremos su comida así que estará segura ahí dentro por favor comprenda a su Lord Zuko solo quiere protegerla-

Escucha los pasos de las ancianas alejarse y de lo furiosa que estaba trata de incendiar la puerta pero no lo logra ya que era muy resistente incluso a su fuego azul.

-Todos están decidiendo por mí—resopla de enojo—sobre todo tú Korra, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que alejarte?... yo podría ayudarte a pesar de estar embarazada—camina hasta la cama y se recuesta mirando su anillo— ¿Qué es tan peligrosamente importante para que te hayas ido así?... estamos en guerra con Katsumi pero al parecer tu sabes de algo más grave… ¿y por qué siento éste vacío en mi pecho?... Korra yo quiero estar a tu lado—cierra los ojos para después susurrar—lo siento pero no me puedo quedar a salvo-

Asami se levanta rápidamente de la cama para ponerse a revisar la alcoba, tenía que escapar como sea de aquel lugar y confiaba en que estas paredes tuvieran un punto débil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El avatar por su parte…**

-Seguramente Asami debe estar furiosa conmigo—traga saliva—si sobrevivo ella va a matarme-

Korra se había recostado en el afelpado lomo del bisonte volador y también observaba su anillo pensando en Asami.

-Ella se ve tan linda cuando se enoja—sonríe—aun siento el dulce sabor de su cuerpo en mis labios, el aroma a jazmín de su radiante y suave cabello, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas que me miran como si fuera lo más preciado para ella, sus labios rojos que son tan cálidos y dulces como que quisiera nunca dejar de besar, vaya… sí qué estoy enamorada-

En este día no había sol solo nubes negras esperando el momento perfecto para esparcir la lluvia que guardan por toda la tierra, el aire era frío más de lo que estaba acostumbrada Korra, pero a pesar todas las señales negativas que el ambiente le daba ella se sentía tranquila porque estaba lista para cerrar su ciclo de ser necesario.

-Te voy a extrañar Asami y a todos los demás-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juvart…**

Este espíritu por su parte viajaba en busca del avatar a quien sentía más lejos pero a pesar de ello podía notar la esencia de Asami cerca de ella por lo que estaba seguro de que ambas estaban juntas, él hace unas horas había hecho algo atroz con los subordinados de Katsumi pero a uno no lo logró encontrar, Kuzo había escapado pero restándole importancia solo se enfocaba en encontrar a su viejo amigo-enemigo.

-No te preocupes Avatar pronto podrás estar con tu novia en el mundo espiritual de donde nunca podrás salir porque te sellaré por siempre-

 _No podrás con ella si está con Asami el avatar es más fuerte_

-Silencio porque serás parte de mi gloria siéntete halagada-

 _Espero que goces la decepción_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sé que me tarde con ésta actualización pero mi laptop sí que se está poniendo payasa, así que si aparece algún error ortográfico que no pude ver les pido una disculpa, gracias por seguirme leyendo pero si me tardo con el siguiente capítulo ya saben la razón.**

 **^^ linda tarde, noche o día en que lean esto xD.**


	10. Soledad parte 2: La búsqueda

Los personajes de Legend of Korra pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Bryan Konietzco, Michael Dante Di Martino, así como a la televisora Nickelodeon, mi único objetivo al hacer este fanfic es el de entretener, y no hay fines de lucro por lo que espero les agrade.

 **Soledad parte 2: La búsqueda.**

-¿Cómo es posible que me hagan esto?-

Asami seguía en aquella habitación enorme encerrada buscando alguna salida que posiblemente estuviese oculta siendo una antigua construcción de la Nación del Fuego podría ser que tuviese un acceso secreto pero al parecer está habitación no era así, por lo que se encontraba sumamente furiosa con todos y todo lo que le rodeaba.

-Todos están siendo extremistas solo por protegerme, Korra por no querer que me hagan daño me ha dejado atrás como últimamente lo ha hecho a sabiendas que me puedo cuidar pero al parecer no quiere comprenderlo, Lord Zuko o mejor dicho mi abuelo me quiere tener aquí por la misma razón y sobre todo porque fue casi una orden del avatar y del tío Iroh, estoy segura de que los chicos al saber de mi embarazo también querrán tratarme de la misma forma, que frustrante es todo esto-

Caminando por la gran alcoba mirando las pinturas en las paredes del pasado de la nación del fuego y también algunas figuras hechas de oro puro, mente de Asami buscaba y buscaba una manera de salir de aquel lugar pues no soportaba estar sin hacer nada era como si su cuerpo le pidiera a gritos estar cerca de Korra, mirando el anillo en su dedo suspira profundamente recordando la hermosa y juguetona sonrisa de su novia que siempre le daba cuando le hacía alguna travesura y luego salía corriendo como una niña pequeña, le encantaba esa forma de ser de la sureña pues siempre había sido tan natural con sus emociones aunque había cambiado un poco al desaparecer por tres años.

-Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para abrazarte Korra… o golpearte-

Se recarga en la pared y es entonces cuando nota algo en su espalda como si estuviera flojo, sin dudar se da la vuelva y con su mano izquierda comienza a empujar pero estaba demasiado atascado aunque si se notaba que había algo más en ese lugar.

-Que interesante pienso en golpearte y esto sucede algo me dice que los espíritus están de mi lado-

Empujando con más fuerza esa pequeña parte de la pared del tamaño de un libro se zafa dejando ver a través de esa nueva ventana un pasadizo que posiblemente llevaba a la salida pero ahora el problema es que ella nunca cabría en ese hueco, toda la pared era muy firme y sobre todo resistente al fuego por lo que ni siquiera combinando su fuego control con su fuerza podría hacerle algún daño pero recordando las palabras de sus nuevas guardianas las cuales le habían dicho que era imposible abrir desde adentro esa alcoba, mete el brazo en el hueco buscando alguna perilla o cerradura y como era de su ponerse si había una cerradura un tanto pesada que tenía el mismo mecanismo de apertura aunque solo era una, siente que tiene la forma del hocico de un dragón pequeño pero ahora el problema era, ¿cómo iba a abrirlo sin la elasticidad necesaria?.

-Mis ancestros eran muy astutos—ríe— ¿Quién diría que algún día diría eso?—saca el brazo de ahí—Muy bien Asami piensa muy bien cómo usar tu fuego control ahora-

Retrocede unos pasos colocando su mano en su mentón pensativa mirando el tamaño del hueco desde esa distancia, después de unos segundo de pensar se da cuenta que la solución era muy sencilla pues podría utilizar su látigo de fuego para poder tener una mejor función al momento de abrir la puerta, pero justo en el momento en que iba a poner manos a la obra escucha que tocan la puerta.

-Sigo despierta y totalmente cuerda si es lo que viene a investigar—dice con molestia.

-Asami somos nosotros—escucha la voz de Bolín en un susurro.

-Nos informaron que te habían encerrado en este lugar y tuvimos que escabullirnos de los guardias para poder darte esta visita—dice Mako.

-¿Acaso hiciste algo malo Asami?-

-¡Claro que no Bolín!—hace una pausa—al parecer no les han dicho nada-

-¿A qué te refieres?—pregunta el policía.

-Que estoy embarazada-

Un silencio se hace presente entre aquella puerta por lo que solo se escuchaba como Bolín emitía un chillido de sorpresa.

-¿Acaso engañaste a Korra?—dicen ambos.

-¡Por supuesto que no!—Grita furiosa—El bebé es de Korra-

-Asami no quiero seguir ofendiéndote o algo así pero sabemos que eso no es posible-

-Mako más vale que te calles y ambos escuchen—resopla—al parecer Korra con ayuda de sus poderes de avatar o algo así logró embarazarme, tampoco lo entiendo pero las sanadoras del palacio me dijeron que si era de Korra y ya cuestionen mi fidelidad hacía ella-

-Esto se está poniendo más extraño de lo normal es decir ahora resulta que Korra puede hacer bebés, es fantasioso-

-Por favor Mako no sigas ella te matará—susurra Bolín.

-Si Mako voy a matarte—Asami golpea la puerta.

-Ahora dinos, ¿Por qué te encerraron?-

-Lord Zuko piensa que encerrándome me mantendrá a salvo ya que Korra se fue a luchar por su cuenta-

-¿Por qué Lord Zuko haría algo así?-

-Porque él es mi abuelo y antes de que vuelvan a cuestionar mi cordura, cuando yo aún no nacía un espíritu que al parecer es con quien Korra se encontrará o eso creo me cambio del vientre de mi madre, el señor del fuego Izumi hacía la de Yasuko y su lo mismo hizo con la que conocemos como la princesa de la Nación del Fuego-

-¿Quieres decir que tú eres la legítima princesa de la Nación del fuego?-

-Tal parece que así es, por eso me han encerrado en este lugar-

-Es increíble—chilla Bolín—Asami es la princesa de ésta Nación que fantástico-

-No creo que lo sea ahora que me mantienen encerrada como una criminal-

-Asami creo que Lord Zuko solo quiere que estés a salvo y dado tu actual estado me parece una decisión correcta-

-No lo entiendes Mako, yo tengo que estar con Korra la necesito cerca de mí y no sé porque presiento que de alguna manera está segura de que no va a volver, no pienso perderla-

-¿Crees que sea buena idea ir en contra de los deseos de Korra?-

-Ella te dejo por algo Asami quizá ella tampoco quiere perderte-

-No importa lo que digan no cambiaré de opinión-

-Asami—susurra Bolín.

-¡OIGAN USTEDES QUÉ HACEN AHÍ!-

De pronto un guardia imperial parece y los chicos miran la enorme puesta con tristeza y luego a los guardias que incrementaron el número sabiendo lo hábiles que eran estos dos por lo que en unos segundos estaban listos para pelear pero entonces Lord Zuko apareció de entre ellos con un rostro serio e imponente.

-Si piensan en sacar a Asami de esa alcoba ambos serán puestos en prisión por traición-

-¿Qué?—dicen con sorpresa ambos.

-Pero Lord Zuko Asami… ella está-

-Basta Bolín estamos en su reino y no podemos desobedecerlo-

-Pero Mako tenemos que buscar a Korra—le dice entre dientes.

-El avatar tomó la decisión de no poner a nadie en riesgo además de que en Ciudad Republica podrían necesitarlos para protegerla de los miembros del loto rojo, sin embargo todo indica que no hay indicio de ellos por lo que deben esperar a que el avatar nos dé una señal de victoria-

-Como usted diga Lord Zuko—dice Mako haciendo una reverencia.

-Ahora salgan de este lugar y esperen ordenes, guardias escóltenlos-

Los guardias los toman del brazo sacándolos del lugar mientras que Lord Zuko se queda en silencio mirando la enorme puerta y puede escuchar los resoplidos llenos de furia de Asami, sus ojos muestran tristeza pero sabe que debe protegerla porque así lo quiso Korra y ahora él también, segundos después se aleja pues tenía que hablar con su hija y nieto.

Asami por su parte sintiéndose sola de nuevo en esa enorme alcoba regresa al lugar indicado frente al hueco en la pared para seguir con su plan, respira profundo comenzando a calentar sus manos las cuales poco a poco dejar ver pequeñas flamas de color azul que en instantes se vuelven unas dagas que van creciendo como cuerdas.

-No me importa lo que ordene mi abuelo o la estúpida elección de Korra, yo tengo que ir a buscarla porque eso es lo correcto-

Con la seguridad recorriendo su cuerpo y mente Asami con sus látigos ya listos mira fijamente el hueco y con una puntería certera logra combinar ambos para dar más poder en su ataque y controlándolos los deja explotar en la cerradura o más bien abertura de la parte de afuera esperando que eso funcionara pues no sabía si su poder sería suficiente, como era de esperarse tenía que usar más poder pero dado que pasaba el tiempo podía sentir como el ambiente se hacía más helado por lo que sus poderes iban decayendo.

-Así que no solo es la puerta si no también el clima, como era de esperarse para una prisión así era más que claro que usarían el clima gélido para bloquear mi fuego control, pero no puedo darme por vencida así de fácil-

La pelinegra cada vez incrementaba su poder pero se estaba agotando por ello, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de apagarse algo en ella comenzó a crecer, un poder nuevo que emanaba de su vientre y aunque ella no lo notará el aún feto en su vientre la estaba apoyando porque de alguna razón sabía que debían ir con Korra, Asami con un brillo distinto en sus ojos incrementa considerablemente su poder al grado de ser casi exacto a cuando el cometa Zozín pasa cerca de la tierra e incrementa el fuego control de los maestros fuego, poco a poco el hueco se va haciendo más grande como si se tratase de una rompe cabezas que se va separando hasta que se vuelve lo suficientemente grande para que ella pudiera salir.

-Si—dice con felicidad—gracias fuego control-

Asami feliz dándose cuenta que de cierto modo había reaccionado como Korra cuando logra algo bueno sonríe ampliamente para salir de aquella alcoba enorme y al cruzar ese hueco enciende una flama con su mano derecha viendo que había pasadizo que la llevaría a un lugar que podría ser la salida de escape de esa trampa, sin perder tiempo comienza a correr por este.

-Como pueden pensar que algo así detendría a Asami Sato-

Mientras ella seguía corriendo Lord Zuko ya había llegado a sala real donde se sentaban los señores del fuego, mira a su hija sentada en su trono mientras que Iroh II yacía sentado en la parte baja cubierto de vendas por las heridas del combate con Katsumi.

-Padre ¿por qué nos has llamado tan presurosamente?-

-¿Sucede algo malo abuelo?-

-Quizá esto les parezcas demasiado fantasioso pero quiero que sepan desde ahora que todo lo que diré es verídico y que hay muchas pruebas que lo demuestran-

-Por favor padre no más rodeos-

-Hace unas horas mi tío Iroh que al morir decidió vivir en el mundo espiritual vino hacía mí para darme una sorpresiva noticia, Izumi esto quizá te afecte demasiado pero como dije todo es verídico, mi tío me dijo que Asami Sato es la verdadera princesa de nuestra nación-

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible?—dice Izumi con gran sorpresa.

-Asami y mi nieta fueron cambiadas de vientre antes de que nacieran por un espíritu maligno que sabía lo poderosa que sería la princesa de nuestra nación incluso más que el señor del fuego, así que la que conocemos como nuestra princesa no es más que una Sato mientras que Asami es la verdadera-

-No puedo creerlo—dice Iroh— ¿Cómo está mi tío tan seguro?-

-Tal parece que él está más conectado con los espíritus de lo que pensábamos y las sanadoras me han dicho que es real ella tiene la esencia de la familia pues está protegida además por nuestro avatar antecesor, el avatar Roku-

-¿Pero quitarme a mi verdadera hija, que motivo tan grande tiene ese espíritu?-

-Acaba con el avatar Korra, la relación de Asami con ella estaba planificada desde antes de Aang dejara este mundo por ello este espíritu las separó y provoco cambios en el destino solo para que no procrearán pero al parecer llego tarde porque Asami está embarazada de Korra, el espíritu de Raava quien siempre ha protegido a los avatares ayudo a esta a poder embarazar a Asami-

-Así que por miedo a ese bebé este espíritu hizo todo esto y al parecer para nada porque el niño ya está en el vientre de Asami—dice Izumi con seriedad pero por dentro sus pensamientos estaban confundidos—Asami… lo sabe ¿verdad?-

-Así es pero no quiere que le quitemos su vida a nuestra actual princesa, ella quiere seguir siendo una Sato para todo el mundo-

-Pero ella es mi hermana—dice Iroh—tiene que estar con nosotros con su familia-

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi hijo padre, esto algo de lo que ella no puede evadir fácilmente, si es de la familia debe ser reconocida como tal aunque ella no lo quiera-

-Es tan testaruda que no creo posible que acepte hija-

-Es de la familia es claro que es testaruda, ¿dónde está ella ahora?-

-La he encerrado en la alcoba donde confinaban a los traidores ya que ahí la temperatura baja lo suficiente para que no pueda usar su fuego control, el avatar nos ordenó protegerla-

-Me parece bien no podemos perderla de nuevo-

-Tenemos que hablar con ella abuelo debe estar molesta porque le hemos impedido ir con Korra-

-Vamos con ella padre para hacerle saber que no tiene más opción que quedarse aquí-

-No estará feliz pero de acuerdo vamos con ella-

 **\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0-**

Área de entrenamiento.

-Mako no puedo creer que aceptes quedarte de brazos cruzados cuando Korra está a punto de morir, que rápido has dejado de amarla—dice con molestia Bolín.

-¡Claro que no he dejado de amarla!—le grita— ¿Piensa qué realmente estoy tranquilo?-

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí sin hacer nada?-

-Porque estoy pensando en ¿qué es correcto?-

-Lo correcto es ir a buscarla-

-Si intentamos eso los guardias no dudarán en atacarnos y podríamos acabar en prisión si no logramos superarlos-

-Tú se supone que eres el mejor maestro fuego ¿no?-

-¡No me ofendas así Bolín!-

-Si tú eres el mejor y yo un maestro lava podremos superarlos juntos hermano-

-Suena sencillo bolín pero aún si logramos escapar no sabemos ¿dónde está Korra?, cuando ella se lo propone nadie puede encontrarla-

-Pero Mako ¡Jinora puede!-

-Tienes razón—abre los ojos sorprendido—creo que el ser novio de Opal te ha ayudado mucho hermanito—sonríe—pero si queremos irnos debemos planear algo-

-Vaya que poco dura tu cara de buen humor-

 **\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

-Así que esta es la salida-

Asami había llegado al final de aquel pasadizo o ya en este punto túnel pues ahora su salida la impedía una puerta circular dorada pues el color era porque estaba hecha totalmente de oro puro por lo que estaba de más decir que su peso era excesivo.

-Solo es una puerta sin ninguna perilla o cerrojo para que pueda abrirla, ¿Cómo se supone que saldré de aquí?-

Entonces en el centro de la puerta logra divisar unos escritos, aumentando la flama de su mano comienza a leer lo que ésta decía.

"Si eres inocente podrás pasar, pero si eres culpable la puerta de quemará, coloca la mano del corazón en el centro del sol para que seas juzgado por tu espíritu protector"

-La mano del corazón—dice mientras su voz baja d volumen—La mano del corazón es la izquierda y el centro del sol es… claro la puerta es dorada… bien aquí vamos-

Respira profundo pues a pesar de saber que era inocente ya que fue encerrada injustamente en esa alcoba, podría ser que alguna vez haya hecho algo malo de lo que seguramente se tomaría para juzgarla, pero tenía que intentarlo necesitaba llenar con Korra, coloca su mano justo encima del escrito en el centro de la puerta y de inmediato una luz comienza a emanar alrededor de su mano marcándola y por ultimo cegándola ya que casi ilumina la mitad del pasadizo.

-Wow que luz tan intensa-

Dice mientras sentía otra mano en la suya y aunque le lastimaba la vista abre un poco los ojos y puede ver al avatar Roku del otro lado de la puerta como si fuera su reflejo en esta, abre su boca asombrada por lo que estaba viendo.

-Avatar Roku-

-Hola Asami-

-¿Qué hace aquí avatar Roku?-

-Soy tu espíritu protector Asami, he venido a juzgarte-

-Entiendo… ¿Soy culpable o inocente?-

-Asami—sonríe—es claro que eres inocente por eso te dejaré salir de éste lugar aunque mi actual reencarnación no lo quiera-

-¿Usted sabe dónde está Korra?—pregunta presurosamente.

-Así es y te guiaré hasta ella solo prométeme que no le dirás que te ayudé-

-¿Usted no me dirá que es peligroso?-

-Ella te necesita Asami, su mente es un caos y es claro que necesita algo de cordura y tranquilidad porque aunque lo niegue teme morir y no poder estar contigo como lo ha planeado todos estos años-

-Yo también la necesito, ella es mi razón de sonreír y vivir todos los días si ella se va yo no sabría cómo asimilarlo—unas lágrimas recorren sus mejillas.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo-

La puerta circular se abre dejando ver unas enormes montañas que ayudaban en el ocultar del sol pues ya estaba oscuro pero a diferencia de otras noches el cielo estaba oscuro no habían estrellas era como si mirara un vacío encima de ella, mira al avatar Roku a su lado ahora en forma de espíritu que le sonríe de nuevo para que así detrás de él aterrizará de repente el dragón de Lord Zuko.

-¿El dragón de Lord Zuko?-

-Él te llevará con Korra, como sabes mi animal guía fue un dragón por lo que este buen amigo te ayudará porque se lo he pedido yo debo volver con ella antes que tú así que por favor cuídate princesa Asami-

-Muchas gracias Avatar Roku-

Hace una reverencia y este desaparece dejándola sola con el enorme dragón que sin vacilar pone su cuello a la altura de ésta para que se subiera, Asami sin dudarlo se sube sentando en el cuello que era muy cómodo para ella y así el dragón comienza a elevarse para tomar rumbo hacía el avatar Korra.

-No siempre se tiene la ayuda de un avatar así que no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad-

 **\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

-Parece que hemos llegado Raava-

 _Excelente lugar para confrontar a Juvart_

Korra había llegado ya a la isla de los volcanes activos donde nadie más se atrevía aventurarse por los gases tóxicos del lugar pero ella había aprendido a evadirlo en aquel viaje en el que se había embarcado hace tiempo.

-Muy bien amigo es hora de que regreses con los tuyos-

Le dice al bisonte volador que al escucharla parece entender y Korra se inmediato salta hacía el mar dejando al animal en libertad mientras que ella ya podía sentir el aire caliente de la isla incluso cuando aterriza en el agua, usando su agua control regresa a la superficie en la cima de un torbellino acuático el cual guía hasta que llega a la orilla y mira que todo sigue igual pues la lava recorría ciertas grietas en el suelo árido.

-Tal parece que llegamos antes de tiempo-

 _Para tu fortuna así lo es_

-¿Él está cerca cierto?-

 _Viene en camino llegará aquí en dos horas aproximadamente y al parecer ha incrementado sus poderes_

-El cuerpo de Katsumi es más poderoso de lo que pensé-

 _No es solo eso, tal parece que obtuvo una nueva habilidad, lava control_

-No me gusta cómo suena eso pero debo prepararme para que nuestra era no termine aquí Raava, espero que mi sucesor pueda ser más inteligente que yo-

 _Yo no elijo al azar Korra y la razón por la que te escogí es porque sabía que te convertirías en el avatar más grande la historia que trajo todo tipo de cambios al mundo humano_

-Vaya… gracias eso me motiva aún más bien en esta ocasión no seré tan inconsciente de usar el estado avatar solo para tener ventaja ya que si muero con este terminaría tu era y no queremos eso-

 _Hemos vivido muchos 10 000 años Korra eso debe significar mucho_

-Significa demasiado Raava-

Korra se queda parada en la orilla de la isla mirando hacia el mar que no reflejaba nada en sus aguas, la oscuridad era atraída por aquel espíritu que se acercaba más rápido de lo normal, ella podía sentir esa poderosa energía en todo su cuerpo y le causaba escalofríos aunque no sabía si era por miedo o solo simple adrenalina que ya deseaba acabar con él y con la minúscula oportunidad de regresar con vida con el amor de su vida.

 **Lamento mucho la demora de verdad, la razón por la que tarde demasiado en actualizar es que me enferme del mentado Zika -.-, créanme es frustrante tener inmovilidad solo por los estúpidos granos que te hacen miserable el día con la picazón, me concentraré en darle el final adecuado a este fanfic para después seguir con Eternidad Carmesí como se debe, espero que les guste este capítulo un poco corto pues aun sigo recuperándome :c**

 **Gracias por sus reviews ^^ que son los que me animaron a escribir y si notan incoherencias en serio les pido una disculpa de ante mano.**


	11. Soledad parte 3: Cuatro almas frente al

Los personajes de Legend of Korra pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Bryan Konietzco, Michael Dante Di Martino, así como a la televisora Nickelodeon, mi único objetivo al hacer este fanfic es el de entretener, y no hay fines de lucro por lo que espero les agrade.

 **Soledad parte 3: Cuatro almas frente al infierno.**

 _Ya está aquí Korra_

-Muy bien es hora de acabar con esto-

Korra dice esto sobando su puño como casi siempre lo hacía de adolescente solo que esta vez con un semblante serio, estaba determinada a ganar costará lo que costará pues en ésta ocasión el destino del mundo estaba en sus manos, ya no en la de sus amigos o las naciones unidas, todo caería sobre sus hombros y eso no le importaba con tal de dejar un mundo lleno de paz para la mujer que ama y su hijo así como sus padres y amigos. Ya no era la misma que temía por su vida como cuando peleó con Amón, Unalaq o Zaheer porque había comprendido que siendo el avatar debía hacer todo lo posible para proteger al mundo de la devastación a costa de su vida a pesar de que sabía que de cierto modo la necesitarían pero tenía en mente que Raava se encargaría de elegir a un excelente maestro tierra para la nueva reencarnación.

A lo lejos un misterioso ser se acercaba lentamente flotando sobre el agua, su aura era oscura con una fuerte energía que afectaba al clima pues se había nublado más de lo normal, una hermosa mujer que al parecer era Katsumi pues traía la misma ropa que Korra recordaba, solo que ésta vez no traía la máscara y dejaba ver su bello rostro blanco pues era tan fino y excelente que ahora comprendía porque de cierto modo Asami dudaba de sus sentimientos, pero esta Katsumi tenía un hermoso cabello rojo que brillaba a diferencia de todo el ambiente y de la misma manera su ojos tenía ese color marcando la diferencia de antes.

-Así que ella es Katsumi supongo que el cambio de look es por Juvart-

 _La oscuridad siempre prefiere esos colores y lo sabes pero ahora concéntrate_

-No tienes que repetirlo estoy muy concentrada-

Aquella mujer que en apariencia era Katsumi pero que era dominada por aquel espíritu llega a la isla imponente y con tal seguridad que pondría a temblar incluso al más rudo por esa mirada tan fría pero el avatar estaba en modo neutro sintiendo y a la vez no, tenía que mantener su equilibrio como digno protector del mundo, la morena solo la observa esperando lo que ese espíritu fuese a hacer y no tardó mucho en comenzar a hablar.

-Nos volvemos a ver Avatar—su voz ahora es una combinación de la de Katsumi y Juvart dándole un sonido espectral.

-No pensé que volvería a verte de ésta manera… MONO FEO—dice con algo de burla.

-Pareces muy segura de ti Avatar pero temo decirte que este será el último día de tu vida-

-Estoy contando con ello—susurra.

Juvart se mueve rápidamente sobre el suelo árido con enormes llamas que extrañamente no eran azules lo que le da un especie de señal a Korra que se mantiene quieta en posición de ataque de un maestro tierra pero solo era un engaño ya que nota como el espíritu parece estar atento a esto confiándose en que lo atacaría con tierra pero no era así ya que el avatar esquiva los ataques de este que le lanza varias bolas de fuego y usando su aire control las re direcciona hacía él pero estaba claro que también las esquivaría pero justo en ese momento es sorprendido por la morena que dando un salto aterriza sobre él dándole una patada en el rostro que él solo llega a detener con su mano para que esta recibiera el golpe lleno de rocas por parte de la pierna de korra y no a su rostro por lo que es lanzando a un lado varios metros hasta que se estabiliza usando el fuego control en sus pies que usa de freno, furioso por tal acción comienza a crear látigos de fuego con ambas manos para después unirlos formando una especie de espada enorme que mueve con tal facilidad hacía el avatar que es rozada por lo que se supone era el filo de esta rasgando su ropa en la zona de sus abdomen pues había conseguido saltar hacía atrás.

-¿Por qué no utilizas tu estado avatar?-

Al decirle esto él también salta varios metros por encima de esta esta vez hiriéndole los brazos pues ella los había usado con escudos notando como Juvart incrementaba su velocidad y manejo del cuerpo de Katsumi incrementando su poder que se reflejaba en la espada.

-No usaré mi estado avatar con alguien como tú, un espíritu rencoroso que simplemente busca una venganza personal, no me voy a rebajar a lo mismo-

Furiosa Korra olvidándose del dolor de sus brazos usando su aire control se eleva unos cuantos metros sobre volando por encima de un torbellino que había creado ya para después comenzar a levantar rocas enormes que giran alrededor de ella y que no duda en lanzarlas había él que las parte en dos salvo dos que de pronto aparecieron en sus lados aplastándolo rápidamente y desvaneciendo así su espada por recibir esos golpes.

-¿Acaso no temes lastimar el cuerpo de una humana Avatar?-

Destroza las rocas que lo tenían aprisionado y vuelve a crear su espada pero se notaba que le dolían los golpes a pesar de que no era su cuerpo, también estaba herido de los brazos pero al decirle eso a Korra ésta se pone a pensar por un momento en la vida Katsumi.

-¿Estás segura de quitarle su amiga a tu mujer, Avatar?-

 _Tiene razón por un momento me olvide de eso_

 _Korra sabes que ya no tiene solución, lo viviste con Unalaq_

 _Es verdad entonces… espero que ambas me perdonen_

Sin responderle y frunciendo el ceño se mueve con ayuda de su torbellino volviendo a levantar más rocas que lanza contra él pero esta vez sí estaba preparado para esquivarlas por lo que estaba haciéndole difícil las opciones a la morena que dejando de usar su aire control regresa al suelo cubriendo rápidamente su cuerpo de una armadura de rocas como la una vez Toph le había enseñado a Aang, el espíritu un tanto sorprendido y aún más molesto mueve con más fuerza su espada que simplemente era detenida por la armadura de Korra que comienza a usar las rocas con filosas dagas que lanza hacía él que es herido nuevamente pero esta vez de las piernas que ya sangraban.

-Basta de juegos entonces-

Al decir eso desvanece su espada e incrementando su poder gracias a la lava que corría cerca de ellos, la usa a su favor gracias a la habilidad adquirida que era la lava control y haciendo los movimientos complicados para la vista de Korra, comienza a controlar la lava del lugar levantándola de su lugar haciendo que lo rodeara como si fuese un torbellino de lava.

-Parece ser que ahora si irá en serio-

 _No flaquees Korra sigue con tu firmeza_

De pronto el torbellino de lava comienza a lanzar enormes espadas hacía ella que gracias a su armadura logra bloquear pero comenzaba a sentir lo caliente de estas además de que Juvart estaba también usando su control sobre el aire caliente del lugar pues tenía intenciones de asfixiarla y lo estaba logrando ya que Korra sentía como le estaba costando respirar porque además llevaba consigo el gas toxico del lugar.

-Maldición me está acorralando-

Korra se libera de su armadura y usando su aire control forma un escudo alrededor de ella para bloquear el flujo de gas a su alrededor y ahora usando su agua control lanza varios ataques hacía el torbellino pero era poco factible pues el agua se evaporaba al instante e incluso al tratar de congelarlo ocurría lo mismo.

-No sé porque tengo la sospecha de que no quieres usar tu fuego control avatar, vamos úsalo-

-No me creas tan estúpida MONO FEO-

-Ya veo, esa mujer te ha enseñado a usar el cerebro en vez de tus puños es una excelente humana con grandes habilidades, lástima que tenga que matarla-

-¡Yo no voy a permitir eso!-

La morena parecía más furiosa en ese momento ya que no le agradaba el hecho de que le dijera eso sobre Asami, usando su tierra control que usa para impulsarse se dirige hasta él como una flecha hecha de rocas pues nuevamente cubre su cuerpo con estas que le permiten atravesar el torbellino dándole así un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Juvart con su cabeza pero sin saber había caído en su trampa y era demasiado tarde cuando ve la sonrisa en el rostro de Katsumi.

-Tu ira es tu peor enemigo avatar-

Dice esto mientras que envuelve a Korra con lava que si no fuese por su armadura seguramente habría sido calcinada pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que sintiera que estaba siendo hervida viva, no podía moverse pues la lava había causado que la tierra que la protegía se endureciera.

-¿Puedes sentir como tu cuerpo comienza derretirse avatar?... te haré sufrir hasta que mueras porque mi lava control no es como la los humanos ya que mi poder influye en esta, así que si no usas tu fuego control o estado avatar no podrás liberarte-

-Sa… sácame de aquí y pelea si trucos miserable mono cobarde—su voz sonaba más ahogada.

-Sigue hablando así acabará con tu poco oxígeno, no sabes cuánto espere este día en que te haría pagar por darnos la espalda aquel día pudiste haber asesinado a esas personas que acababan con nuestro bosque pero preferiste dejarlos vivos y que masacrarán a los espíritus que te enseñaron todo-

Korra mira con este parece entristecerse pero después cambia rápidamente mostrándose macabro con el rostro de Katsumi y usando el fuego control rodea sus manos con flamas enormes que parecen ser demasiado potentes.

-Se acabó tu vida avatar y en tu próxima reencarnación te haré lo mismo y así podré asesinar a tu mujer e hijo-

-N-No-

 _Korra por favor no caigas en su engaño no uses tu estado avatar_

 _No tengo otra opción Raava no dejaré que le haga daño a Asami_

 _No tienes que usarlo confía en mí_

 _¿Por qué estás tan segura?-_

En ese momento ambos escuchan una voz familiar.

-¡Aléjate de Korra!-

Asami había llegado gracias a la velocidad del dragón y al gritar aquello lanza un poderoso rayo contra él que lo arroga varios metros hacia atrás haciendo que chocara en la superficie de uno de los volcanes activos, la pelinegra salta del dragón y corre hasta donde estaba su novia.

-A-Asami… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

La voz de Korra se estaba apagando pero no contaba con que Asami había mejorado pues también usando lava control la libera de la armadura endurecida y cae de rodilla respirando agitadamente, cuando se siente estable se pone de pie encontrándose con una mirada potente y llena de enojo de Asami que le causa escalofríos y segundos después siente la bofetada que esta le da en la mejilla izquierda.

-¿Cómo te atreves a elegir por mí Korra?, ambas estaremos juntas en todo, nos protegeremos una a la otra por siempre-

Korra escucha eso y sonríe después del shock de la bofetada y vuelve su mirada hacia Asami que al verla sonreír se queda un poco confundida.

-¿De qué te ríes?—le dice molesta.

-Te vez tan hermosa como siempre-

Se acerca a ella rápidamente dándole un beso en los labios carmín de ésta que se sonroja un poco y su enojo se desvanece de inmediato, Korra se separa de ella mirándola con ternura.

-Tienes razón no debí elegir por ti pero no quería que te lastimará-

-Yo no voy a dejar que mueras, ambas cuidaremos a nuestro hijo no te vas a librar de esa responsabilidad-

-Jajajaja bien comprendo el punto, pero ahora—se pone seria—tengo que acabar con él—comienza a caminar pero Asami la detiene del brazo.

-Tenemos que acabar con él-

-Asami… no creo que… bueno ya sabes-

-No comiences a tratarme diferente solo porque estoy embarazada Korra—le dice molesta nuevamente.

-Pero no es solo eso… es por ella-

Ambas miran hacía Juvart en el cuerpo de Katsumi que se acercaba con lava detrás de él y a pesar de las heridas del cuerpo que estaba usando su perseverancia continuaba siendo muy fuerte.

-Ya sé que está usando a Katsumi pero no pienso perderte solo por salvar a mi amiga porque ambas sabemos que no tiene solución-

-No quiero que cargues con ese peso Asami-

-Ya es demasiado tarde ya estamos aquí-

-Que testaruda—ríe un poco.

Ambas se pone en posición de ataque/defensa pues segundos después de sus palabras Juvart las comienza a atacar ahora con enormes látigos de lava que dirige a cada una, ambas saltan por encima de estos o solo lo esquivan pues se notaba que el poder de este se incrementaba cada vez más al estar en una zona donde cualquier maestro fuego se volvería más fuerte siendo un ambiente casi natural para uno de ellos.

-Me alegra tu llegada princesa así podré acabar con los tres de una sola vez-

-Me molesta que use el poder de Katsumi para esto—dice Korra susurrando.

-La oscuridad reinará la Tierra—ríe malévolamente.

 _Detente_

Juvart escucha la voz de Katsumi en su mente y en ese momento los látigos se van y el cuerpo de Katsumi queda estático.

 _No creas que te permitiré hacerle daño a Asami estúpido espíritu_

-Esa no es tu elección humana-

-No puedo creerlo—dice Korra sorprendida.

-¿Qué ocurre dice Asami?-

-Katsumi sigue con vida al menos espiritualmente y él está lidiando con ella-

Asami se sorprende y mira al cuerpo de su vieja amiga.

-Katsumi…-susurra Asami.

Miran como el cuerpo de Katsumi comienza a moverse de nuevo y se ponen en guardia pensando que era el espíritu que estaba de vuelta pero al parecer no era así pues Katsumi deja ver su rostro de antes como cuando ella y Asami eran niñas y le sonríe a esta.

-Lamento todo esto Asami nunca creí que mi rencor creciera y que este loco espíritu me tomará como su vasija-

Pero antes de que continuara hablando Juvart toma control sobre ella de nuevo y aprovechando que ambas habían bajado la guardia, en cuestión de segundo manda un poderoso rayo hacía Korra que apenas y logra verlo pero justo cuando creía que sería dañada por este, Asami se interpone tomando a Korra para hacerla a un lado pero eso no evita que reciba una parte del rayo en su brazo izquierdo que desestabiliza su cuerpo y es enviada junto a Korra contra la superficie del volcán detrás de ellas.

Korra mira como su novia es herida y al tenerla sobre ella nota una enorme herida en el brazo de esta y sé queda en una especie de shock al mirarla de esa manera pues la maga había desaparecido haciendo que el brazo de Asami quedará con quemaduras de segundo grado.

-A-Asami…no—frunce su ceño y mira al espíritu— ¡Eres un maldito!—sin importarle más estaba a punto de entrar en estado avatar pero Asami la detiene.

-No Korra… no lo hagas-

-¿Asami está bien?-

Korra mira como su novia se levanta aguantando el dolor de su brazo y mira la mano de esta delante de ella, la morena la toma y se levanta mirándola muy asombrada de la fortaleza de la mujer.

-No dejes que te provoque Korra y acabemos con esto ya-

-Asami…-

La pelinegra sonríe y vuelve a empujar a Korra pues mira venir otro rayo que esta vez esquiva y ella es la primera que corre hacía Juvart y usando solo su brazo derecho le lanza rayos seguidos bolas de fuego azules que le dan de lleno al cuerpo de Katsumi que cada vez se hacía más lento por el sentido de justicia inquebrantable de la verdadera dueña en ese momento que disminuía los ataques del espíritu. Korra también comienza a atacar con rocas y ondas de aire que poco a poco van acorralando al espíritu que siente mucho miedo de ser vencido.

-¿Qué pasa Juvart, dónde quedó tu seguridad?—le grita Korra mientras lo empujaba con su aire control.

-Katsumi tu puedes librarte de él—le grita Asami que usando sus habilidades de combate se acerca para bloquear su chií—no dejes que te controle un espíritu como éste-

Se vuelve a alejar levantando una barrera de lava detrás de él que endurece y lo encierra mientras este no tuviera su fuego control activo.

-¡No te reúses a mi control humana!-

Juvart grita esto usando esta vez su oscuridad que dirige hacía la pareja pero logran esquivar sus ataques espirituales pues alguien o más bien la dueña de ese cuerpo se lo impedía haciendo torpes sus movimientos.

 _Ya te dije que no permitiré que le hagas daño a Asami_

-¿Cómo es que sigues viva maldita?-

 _Asami ya lo dijo no puedo dejar que me controle un espíritu como tú_

-Comienzas a ser molesta así que no tengo otra opción-

De pronto el cuerpo de Katsumi comienza a convulsionarse y de inmediato Korra siente un enorme crecimiento de energía espiritual en el lugar, el espíritu que tenía ahora forma de una enorme sombra comienza a salir del cuerpo de Katsumi que al momento de la separación grita de dolor y segundos des pues es empujada por este, Asami notando aquello no duda en correr y atrapa el cuerpo de su amiga para que no fuese herido más y a pesar de su brazo herido lo logró sin problemas, pero ahora tenían un problema mayor, el espíritu oscuro viendo a las amigas juntas forma un rostro espectral con ojos rojos y una enorme boca que de inmediato lanza gracias a ella un ataque espiritual negativo hacía ellas, sin embargo esta vez le tocaba al avatar proteger a su amada pues ahora ella se interpone deteniendo aquel ataque y logra re direccionarlo hacía el pero este solo lo absorbe y una risa espectral se deja escuchar.

-Ya no es tan fácil vencerme avatar porque mi poder creció lo suficiente tomando la energía del fuego control de mi vasija… no podrás contra mí-

Su risa se vuelve a escuchar pero el avatar la ignora y sigue atacando con todos los elementos esta vez usando bolas de fuego pero estaba siendo demasiado difícil dañarlo pues ya no era un cuerpo físico sino más bien un alma espectral que sabía no podría derrotarla con simples ataques físicos, el espíritu sabiendo de su mayor poder y superioridad no duda en atacar a cada segundo al avatar que estaba siendo golpeada por esas energías debilitándola demasiado y aún más cuando este vuelve a usar espadas pero ahora eran espirituales y sobre todo negativas que al darle en alguna de las partes de su cuerpo podía sentir como parecía que le absorbía sus energías y poder, Juvart sin duda alguna estaba superando a la maestra de los 4 elementos que ya casi no podía moverse.

-Es un maldito muy hábil—dice Korra agitada—será difícil salir con vida de esto pero al menos debo intentarlo por ella—Mira a Asami que no sabía que hacer ahora y Korra solo le sonríe dándole a entender que no dejara a su amiga.

 _No puedes usar tu estado avatar pero recuerda que tu energía espiritual es más poderosa que la de él_

-Tienes razón Raava entonces ya sé cómo solucionarlo-

Korra se levanta del suelo más fuerte y comienza a atacarlo nuevamente con todas sus habilidades y combinando los elementos para que al menos este tuviera esa misma idea loca que ella tenía.

Asami por su parte necesitaba ayudarla pero con Katsumi herida y debilitada se encontraba entre la espada y la pared pero eso no duraría demasiado pues la mujer ahora pelirroja abre los ojos mirándola pues se encontraba recostada sobre las piernas de Asami.

-Katsumi… me alegra que esté bien-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—le dice molesta confundiéndola.

-¿Qué?-

-Debes de estar con ella estúpida—señala a Korra—no te preocupes por mí no es necesario—comienza a levantarse tratando de parecer fuerte—si ella se muere nunca te lo perdonarás… ¡Ahora ve!-

La toma del brazo levantándola y la empuja hasta Korra que justo en ese momento es envuelta por la energía oscura de Juvart pues como ella lo quería la llevaría hacia el mundo espiritual pero esta vez no iría sola porque Asami también estaba siendo llevada, Katsumi mira como desaparecen y sonríe para caer desmayada en el suelo no sin antes decir.

-Buena suerte…-

El dragón de Lord Zuko que se había mantenido en los aires por órdenes de Roku desciende y se acerca a la pelirroja para tomarla de la pierna con su hocico y subirla a su cuello, vuelve a ascender para irse volando rumbo a su hogar pues sabía que esa era su misión desde un principio pues no solo era el dragón de Lord Zuko sino que también estaba siendo manipulado en cierto modo por el dragón del avatar Roku.

 **\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

 **Nación del fuego.**

-¿Cómo es que no dieron cuenta de que escapó?-

Lord Zuko estaba furioso con sus guardias pues cuando entro a la alcoba donde tenía encerrada a Asami junto a su hija y nieto ambos notan el agujero en la pared dándose cuenta de que había escapado por lo que ahora los guardias estaban en serios problemas ante la ira de su señor.

-No nos dimos cuenta mi señor—decía un guardia arrodillado tocando el suelo con su cabeza.

-¡Son unos incompetentes!-

-Abuelo por favor tranquilízate-

-Tiene razón de estar así Iroh, sé supone que ellos la estaban cuidando—dice Izumi con enojo.

-Sabíamos de ante mano que Asami es muy inteligente una simple alcoba no la iba a detener aunque fuera una especie de prisión-

-Tiene razón general algo así jamás detendría a Asami-

La voz de Mako se deja escuchar en el lugar y detrás de él iba Bolín quien parecía tenerle miedo a las miradas de Lord Zuko y el señor del fuego Izumi.

-Mako… Bolín-

-¿Ustedes la ayudaron a escapar?—pregunta Izumi.

-No pero la vimos irse en el dragón de Lord Zuko-

-¿Qué mi dragón?-

Todos salen rápidamente después de aquello para ver si n efecto era cierto y así era donde se supone que estaba el dragón no había ni rastro de él.

-No puedo creerlo, pudo influenciarlo—dice Lord Zuko asombrado.

-Después de todo es una princesa—dice Izumi.

-Debemos encontrarla—dice rápidamente Iroh.

Se ponen a pensar pero son interrumpidos por el sonido del dragón de Lord Zuko que había llegado demasiado rápido pues era necesario y cuando este aterriza frente a su amo deja ver el cuerpo de una mujer de cabellos rojos pero Iroh y su abuelo reconocen rápidamente.

-Katsumi-

Iroh no duda en bajarla del cuello del dragón cargándola de forma nupcial y en ese momento la mujer abre los ojos mirando los rostros borrosos de todos.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Korra y Asami?—se adelanta Mako.

-Si ¿dónde las tienes?—dice Bolín Molesto a su manera.

-Asami… está… con Korra-

-¿Pero dónde Katsumi?—le pregunta Iroh.

-Un… espíritu—se detiene para respirar—maligno se las llevó-

-¿Él estaba manipulándote verdad?—pregunta Lord Zuko.

-N-No en un principio… pero—vuelve a respirar profundo—pero cuando iba a entre… garme… se apoderó de mi cuerpo… y como me volví un estorbo salió de mí dejándome así… parece que se llevó a las chicas al mundo espiritual… o eso creo-

-Gracias por la información Katsumi—dice Lord Zuko y mira como esta comienza a llorar.

-Perdóneme mi señor—sus lágrimas inundan sus ojos.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora—la toma de las manos—Iroh llévala con las sanadoras-

-Si señor-

Este no duda en salir corriendo a pesar de sus heridas que esta le había hecho y se mete al palacio para que atendieran a su vieja amiga mientras que los demás se quedan afuera esperando alguna orden de Lord Zuko.

-Lord Zuko sé que nos ha negado la salida pero…-

-Tenemos que ir con ellas-

Al decir esto los hermanos se sorprenden y Bolín sonríe dando un salto, Izumi decide quedarse en su nación por si algo ocurría pues no sabía nada de los hombres de Katsumi así que necesitaba a su líder, Lord Zuko junto a Mako y Bolín se suben al dragón con rumbo a Cuidad República para poder ingresar al mundo espiritual por el portal ya que no permitirían la muerte de la pareja.

 **\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0-**

 **En algún lugar del mundo espiritual…**

Korra y Asami se encontraban en lo que parecía una esfera espiritual que había sido creada por las auras de ambas protegiéndolas de la energía negativa del espíritu maligno que ahora se encontraba frente a ellas intentando atravesar esa barrera, ambas abren los ojos y notan su protección pero sé quedan asombradas al ver que no solo por ayuda de Raava habían sido salvadas sino que además el vientre de Asami emanaba un poder espiritual que había ayuda a su madre.

-¿Qué significa esto Raava?-

- **Ambas fueron salvadas por la luz de su hijo yo solo ayude a que no fueran absorbidas por la oscuridad pero ahora él y yo las protegemos tal parecer que ambas son muy fuertes en espíritu y han creado un ser asombroso** -

-No puedo creerlo—dice Asami— ¿dónde estamos?-

 **-En el lugar donde vagan las almas perdidas al parecer él quiere que terminen como ellos-**

Miran a las almas que pagan en el mundo espiritual por sus pecados pues miran a Zao que seguía gritando que él era el asesino de la luna y que acabaría con el avatar así como al que traicionó a Su, ambas se sorprende por ver como acababan todos los que hacía el mal pero ahora necesitaban concentrarse en uno solo que al parecer estaba enloqueciendo aún más.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

 **-Tienen que hacer-**

-Hasta Raava me apoya—dice Asami.

 **-Tendrán que hacerlo desaparecer como lo hiciste con Vaatu Korra… solo que está vez será más complicado pues estado aquí tus poderes disminuyen y ambas deberán unirse para crear un vórtice de fuego que tenga el mismo efecto del agua control para así darle la paz a este espíritu confundido-**

-Muy bien—dice Korra poniéndose seria y tomando de la mano a su novia y la mira—juntas por siempre—sonríe.

-Juntas por siempre—sonríe con firmeza Asami.

Ambas quitan su escudo y se preparan para hacer lo que debía para salvar al mundo y ya no era solo un peso en los hombro de Korra sino también en la mujer que estaba destinada a estar junto a ella porque esa era la función de ambas, ellas serían una nueva era que cambiaría todo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Muchachos se acerca el final así que espero que les haya gustado este capítulo porque se vendrá lo emocionante y a pesar de que me duele hasta el alma al escribir esto xD me estoy poniendo las pilas para que disfruten la lectura, quizá me haya fumado con esta historia pero estoy bien escribiéndola y sabiendo que les gusta :3**

 **Por ustedes me siento bien en momento y gracias por sus reviews ^^**

 **Linda tarde.**


	12. Ojos Esmeralda en dos tiempos -final-

**Ojos de Esmeralda en dos tiempos**

— **Final—**

 _Sé que ella desea ayudarme pero no quiero que salga herida ni mucho menos mi hijo, deben vivir aunque yo tenga que morir, Asami nunca me lo perdonará pero entenderá con el tiempo que lo hice por ellos, porque los amo._

Los pensamientos y deseos de Korra solo podía escucharlos Raava, pero debía respetar su decisión así lo creía prudente por lo que no dice nada al respecto, siendo un espíritu en este caso debía ser imparcial, por su parte la pareja corría por el mundo espiritual sin alejarse una de la otra, ambas se veían decididas a acabar con Juvart pues estaba alterando la estabilidad que había tenido este bello lugar.

-¡Maldita sea es demasiado rápido!—Korra gritaba furiosa tratando de seguirle el paso con su aire control.

-Por favor Korra tranquilízate recuerda que el mundo espiritual se acopla a tus emociones—Asami estaba furiosa pero necesitaba que al menos una de ellas estuviera tranquila además que ella usaba su fuego control para seguirles el paso.

Seguían el curso hasta que Juvart se detiene en la cima de la montaña más oscura que se había creado en aquel lugar, de ella emanaba lo que parecía ser lava y los espíritus huían del sitio o se convertían en seres malvados que este espíritu malvado absorbía incrementando así su poder.

 **Si no lo detienen ahora seguirá volviéndose poderoso**

-Lo sé Raava y sabes muy bien que debo hacer-

-Debemos—le corrige Asami hasta que mira la expresión de su novia—Korra—se pone frente a ella.

-Asami debemos avanzar—trata de evadirla pero esta la detiene del brazo.

-No estarás planeando hacer algo tu sola ¿cierto?-

-Por favor Asami—suspira—podemos discutir esto después tenemos que detenerlo o acabará con todo-

-Muy bien—la suelta—pero si intentas algo por tu cuenta solo para protegerme te detendré sin importar que nos vayamos ambas-

-Oh vamos Asami llevas en tu vientre un ser maravilloso que creamos las dos, eso significa que somos un gran equipo—sonríe dándole un beso.

-Te amo—le dice Asami.

-Yo te amo más—Korra sonríe para luego ponerse seria al ver el desastre.

-Vamos a hacerlo—susurra Asami.

A la misma velocidad la pareja avanzan a gran velocidad hasta donde Juvart se encontraba quedando frente a él, este las observa para embozar una tétrica sonrisa.

-Humanas estúpidas no podrán con mi poder-

Moviéndose rápidamente desaparece y aparece tras de ellas para golpearlas por la espalda arrojándolas hacia el suelo y Korra sirve como almohada para Asami, no quería que su vientre sufriera más daño pero a la pelinegra no le parecía correcta aquella acción.

-Te dije que no hicieras algo así-

-No me recrimines ahora—dice con molestia Korra—estás embarazada Asami-

-Ya lo sé—se levanta para no serle más peso a su novia que estaba hundida en el suelo.

-No te levantes—la abraza acariciando su cuerpo—esto se siente bien—sonríe.

-Korra no es el momento—se sonroja.

-Ya tendremos tiempo-

Se ponen de pie y ahora sabiendo de la habilidad del espíritu se mantienen en guardia y así esquivan los ataques de Juvart, eran buenas en combate y memorizando maniobras que ya no funcionarían con ellas, sin embargo se estaban agotando pues no solo los espíritus estaban siendo absorbidos sino también sus energías.

 **Deben apresurarse o él terminará por absorberlas, así nadie podrá detenerlo.**

 _¿Qué pasará si nos absorbe Raava?_

 **Lograría lo que Vaatu no, crear diez mil años de oscuridad ya que mi ciclo no continuará si nos vence, no seas testaruda y usa el poder de Asami.**

 _Bien crearemos el vórtice de fuego, con ayuda de nuestro hijo lo lograremos_

 **Ten cuidado, debes ser más astuta que Juvart**

 _De acuerdo_

-¡Asami!—grita mirándola— ¡Hagámoslo!-

-Hagámoslo-

Le sonríe a Korra y así amabas corren hasta aquel espíritu quien primeramente las esquiva pero Asami que era más ágil logra atraparlo dándole una fuerte patada haciéndolo caer levemente para que así Korra le lanzará una enorme roca que lo aplasta el tiempo suficiente para que ambas se colocarán en posición.

-Asami—la llama de nuevo—ve al otro extremo y concéntrate en tu energía espiritual y la de nuestro hijo, tendrás que seguir mis movimientos para crear el vórtice de fuego entendido-

-Entendido-

Cierran los ojos concentrándose completamente, Korra es la primera en abrirlos entrando en estado avatar, siguiéndole así Asami que también muestra un brillo en sus ojos, como su novia le dijo sigue sus movimientos y poco a poco las espirales espirituales van rodeando a Juvart que al notar eso y sentirse débil no duda en atacarlas con todas sus fuerzas pero ambas a pesar de recibir bolas de fuego en su cuerpo se mantienen firmes soportando el dolor.

 _¿Es suficiente para dejarla a ella a un lado?_

 **Lo es, pero Korra…**

 _Espera hasta que mi sucesor nazca_

La sureña se para frente a Asami para servirle de escudo y tomar su poder, la pelinegra al darse cuenta de ello se sorprende y trata de detenerla pero ahora Korra se elevaba con ayuda de los 4 elementos sin que nadie pudiera detenerla.

-¡Korra!-

Le grita pero la otra solo la mira con esos ojos brillantes y le sonríe cálidamente, Asami se da cuenta de sus intenciones así como de que todas sus vidas se estaban haciendo presente para darle la ayuda que no pudieron darle contra Unalaq, Juvart estaba inmóvil y comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco.

-Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar aquí—dice Korra en voz sonora—pero no te apresures después de todo tienes que cuidar a Hiroshi-

-No…-

— **o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

Mientras tanto Lord Zuko junto a Mako y Bolín así como sus tropas iban rumbo a aquel lugar pero al ver al dragón del ex señor del fuego llevando en su lomo a una débil Katsumi se dan cuenta que ya era tarde, este desciende para dejar a la chica a salvo en uno de los barcos y luego acercarse a su dueño.

-¿Qué pasó con Korra y Asami?—Mako se acerca con enojo a la chica.

-Lo siento—dice en un hilo de voz sorprendiéndolos—lamento haber provocado todo esto pero… ellas ahora están en el mundo espiritual peleando contra ese espíritu malvado-

-¡Debemos ir!—dice Lord Zuko

-Es inútil—dice Katsumi—si se acercan los absorberá, quizá no les guste lo que diré pero el avatar está listo para morir-

-¿Qué?—dicen los tres hombres.

-Korra—Bolín dice con tristeza.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí esperando su muerte—dice Mako reprimiendo su furia—siempre tiene que pensar que ella puede con todo-

-Ella es así Mako—le dice Bolín—siempre siendo impulsiva-

-Es el avatar—dice Zuko—sabe que su deber es proteger al mundo-

-Un mundo sin Korra—suspira Mako—no creo valga la pena-

Se aleja de ellos sintiéndose impotente, por primera vez mostraba sus sentimientos, su rostro lucía decaído y al ver su reflejo en el mar se avergüenza de no ser lo suficientemente poderoso como siempre ha querido para salvarla.

 _Siempre te amaré Korra, aunque tú tengas a Asami y sé que ella te ha ganado de la mejor manera, fui muy estúpido siempre creyendo que hacía lo correcto cuando pude ser como tú al menos un poco, por favor vuelve con nosotros._

— **o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

La joven avatar había escuchado los pensamientos de Mako, apreciaba que él aún la viese de esa manera y que aceptará que ella ahora ama a Asami, eso hablaba muy bien de él pero no podía cumplir con su deseo, no podría regresar con ellos.

-Estamos listos-

La voz de korra suena a unísono con la de sus vidas pasadas pues ya que Juvart estaba desapareciendo y con él la oscuridad que rodeaba al mundo espiritual por lo que ahora que Korra estaba cerca de él sabía que tendría su mismo final, Asami estaba siendo protegida por la luz de su hijo pero ella no quería dejar a Korra.

-Yo te amo y siempre te amaré, Korra un mundo sin ti no merece ser salvado-

Algo parecido a un portal espiritual se estaba formando para desvanecer de una vez por todas a todo lo maligno del mundo espiritual por lo que ya Juvart estaba casi dentro sin embargo aún con las fuerzas que le quedaba toma a Korra llevándosela consigo sin que esta pusiera resistencia pero antes de entrar Raava sale de ella y alguien más le iba a hacer compañía.

-¡Aléjate de aquí Asami!-

-Nunca—la abraza yéndose con ella—recuérdalo Korra juntas para siempre-

Sin que Korra pudiese hacer nada más abraza a Asami fuertemente y así las dos junto con Juvart son llevadas al vacío, librando al mundo espiritual de la destrucción u oscuridad, Raava se aleja pero no para ir con él sucesor de Korra sino para hacer algo más que nunca antes había intentado.

 **-Tu valor me ha llevado a tomar esta decisión Korra-**

…

 _Te amo Asami_

 _Te amo Korra_

 _Juntas para siempre_

 _Porque fuimos creadas para estar juntas_

-Korra… Korra-

Una dulce y tierna voz llamaba a Korra que soñaba con aquellas palabras y al despertar se encuentra con una pequeña niña de hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿Qué sucede Asami?—pregunta una Korra pequeñita con sueño.

-Tenemos que entrenar—la ayuda a levantarse pero le costaba levantarla.

-¡Cierto!... ¡El entrenamiento!-

-Mi abuelo nos castigará por tu culpa Korra—la niña de cabellos negros hace un puchero y Korra mira que lleva su ropa de entrenamiento de la nación del fuego.

-Tenemos 7 años Asami—ríe—podemos soportarlo—levanta su puño mostrándose fuerte.

-Eres tan linda—la abraza dándole un beso en la mejilla y la sureña se sonroja.

-Solo tú puedes dominar al poderoso avatar—dice Korra sonriendo.

-Te quiero Korra, prométeme que siempre estaremos juntas-

-Te lo prometo Asami, princesa de la nación del fuego a la que tanto quiero-

Ambas niñas se abrazan felizmente para después irse corriendo rumbo al área de Agni-kai donde siempre entrenaban sin saber que un espíritu muy poderoso les había dado un segunda oportunidad, esa de vivir la vida que fue destinada desde un principio para ellas.

 **Este mi regalo Korra, serás feliz con la mujer que amas como fue planeado por los espíritus… despertaremos pronto pero no recordarás ese dolor de tu vida en otro tiempo.**

 **Y así termina mi fic, quizá no es lo que esperaban y no morí solo he estado demasiado atareada y llena de pendientes pero ahora he decidido terminar con esta historia loca y maravillosa para mí, gracias por leerme y comentar espero les guste.**

 **Fuera luces ^^**


End file.
